School Rumble: Time Rumble
by Damon Baxter
Summary: Harima Kenji has a second chance for Tenma's heart... How long will it be before he ruins it? Monkey Faction fic.
1. The Monkey and The Ancient Deity

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There would be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 01**

**The Monkey and The Ancient Deity**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon…

Harima Kenji was relaxing inside the Tsukamoto home after delivering the latest chapter of his manga.

His manga…

A serialization that he began when he was still a high school student. In a time of dreams and joy… and heartbreak.

He was the only one at the house that afternoon, Sarah had left for church work, Ojou was in a family trip to a country that he couldn't even pronounce and Imouto-san was in America visiting… Tenma-chan.

He would have liked to go with her, see his lovely Tenma-chan, after so many years…

Even after all this time she still was the only one in his heart… He was sure that he would not meet anyone like her, ever.

But, alas, he wasn't the one she loved.

He had discovered that truth long ago but, even now, he found it hard to accept it.

And that was the reason why he didn't go with Imouto-san. He knew the she would not deny him the chance to go with her, even if his plane fare came out of her own pocket.

Hell! at this point he thought that even Ojou or Itoko would borrow him the money anyway (however, he knew that those two would use it against him… somehow).

But he had already had made up his mind. Tenma-chan happiness was always first. And if she had it with a semi-amnesic Karasuma… Then, so be it!

So he decided (much to the surprise of Imouto-san and Sarah) to stay. It wouldn't do any good to be around her… it would only increase his pain.

He had resigned to live alone, writing his manga, and continue growing. Realizing that love would never be an option for him…

And now that he thought about it he wasn't the only one going alone in the world…

Imouto-san and Ojou didn't seem in any hurry to date anybody either.

Both were busy studying in college, only had female friends, and hadn't seen them in the company of a man in a long time. It was very surprising for Ojou, who didn't seem to date anybody since they made public their engagement (it was false so no reason why she wouldn't date anybody) and for the life of him Harima could not remember a single time were he saw Imouto-san with other male besides his little brother…

Heck! The only constant male company that these two had was him!

"Uh! Could it really be true?…" Said Harima out loud when an idea popped in his head. "… But the more I think about it, the more it seems like the only chice… THEY DO NOT LIKE BOYS, THEY LIKE GIRLS!"

Even from far away, at that moment Eri and Yakumo had a familiar feeling… one that they had developed by being in the company of Harima Kenji for so long… one that they shared with Osakabe Itoko…

The feeling that Harima had just did or said something stupid…

"I see, it's like Itoko and Youko all over again… those two also did not date any boys after high school and the only male acquaintance that they had for a long time was me… It must be that my unconditional love to Tenma-chan has provided me of a 'non-available' and 'non-threatening' atmosphere to other females so they feel comfortable being around me… just like those animals in the documentaries on tv." Concluded Harima while convincing himself of what a smart guy he was for discovering the 'secret.'

But that last thought about Temna brought back his gloomy mood…

"My dear Tenma-chan… It seems that our love was not meant to be in this time. Maybe if I have done things different… If I had won your heart before Karasuma… Maybe we could be together…"

While thinking that Harima fell in a deep sleep…

* * *

"Harima…"

Who was that? They had just interrupted one of the most relaxing dreams that he had in a long time.

"Harima Kenji…"

"Go away!" Said Harima not opening his eyes and rolling around trying to call back the sweet blessing of unconsciousness.

"Harima Kenji! WAKE UP!"

"What the hell is the great idea of waking a tired man up? And Who the hell do you think… you… are?…" Harima questing, that began so energetic decreased its intensity when he realized the situation that he was in.

He was no longer on the Tsukamoto home. No. He was in what could only be described as a gigantic chamber with no visible end in sight…

But Harima was paying no attention to the place… his whole focus was on the gigantic… person?… monster?... creature?... whatever that was in front of him.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" Screamed Harima as soon as he recovered his voice.

"I am called Deus Ex Machina and I am the God of Space an Time!" Said the gigantic entity dressed in black with an powerful voice. "Harima Kenji, I've brought you here because…"

"Because your life time is coming to an end and you have chose me as your successor!" Said an excited Harima Kenji.

The deity sweat dropped.

"Uh… No."

"What a fool I made of myself." Said Harima while looking apologetic "Of course that you have not chosen me to be your successor…"

"Good." Said a more relaxed God.

"… I have to pass a test first!"

The sweat drop came back with a vengeance.

"Wonder what could it be? Maybe you'll give me a diary that reads the future and put me in a type of contest with other candidates?... Or maybe hunt aliens with special weaponry along with recently deceased people following a point system?... Or maybe you'll just trap me in a time loop with people of other universes and the one that finds the way to get out will be your successor?..." Said Harima while in a thinking position.

"Actually…" Said the God while looking puzzled to the man in front of him. "… I am not looking for a successor…"

"Eh… Then why did you bring me here?"

"To make you… an offer…"

"What offer?"

The god stood at full height dwarfing Harima even more and making his fear come back at full strength… Not even his editor was this big!

""I've seen your life…" Began the god "… And found it interesting… very interesting… and I have decided to grant you a special favor…"

"Really?" Said an exited Harima with absolutely no idea what could it be.

"I'll send you… BACK IN TIME!"

The god stood proud in front of Harima imagining how glad must be the man realizing the incredible and great favor that he was granting him…

"Eh?... How is that a special favor?"

The deity fell on his face creating a gigantic crack on the floor.

"You don't realize what an incredible opportunity this is?" Said Deus Ex Machina while recovering from the fall. "Just think about all the things that you could do all over again…"

"Having to go trough school?... Going trough puberty?... Having to look for a job?... AGAIN? Who would want to do that?"

The god face palmed.

"Think about the things that you could do differently, the ones that you could improve…"

"Forget it! I have had enough of the past! What the hell would be worth the effort to do everything all over again?"

A tick appeared on Deus Ex Machina forehead.

"Just think about the one thing that you want to change the most of your past… about what you regret the most… about what you could change…"

"Uhmm… nope, nothing comes to mind."

"Just… THINK!"

"Ok, ok, I'll think about it…" Said an scared Harima after feeling the menacing aura of the God… and hearing his last scream.

But no matter how much how he thought about it he could not find anything worthwhile in his past worth the hassle of going back in time and doing everything all over again. Besides, what was the case? He didn't got what he wanted in the first place! He never got his dear Tenma-cha…

"Wait a minute…"

And, bless be the heavens, the man saw the light.

"I could go back in time and win the heart of Tenama-chan even before she meets Karasuma! With my knowledge of the future I'll have a great advantage!"

A smile could be seen on Deus Ex Machina.

"Listen to my proposal, Harima Kenji. I will send you back one day before your fateful meeting with Tsukamoto Tenma. Is that good enough for you?"

"That would be more than enough! When do I leave?"

"Immediately, if you want. Unless there is something that you want to do before leaving…"

"Now that you mention it. I would like to say good bye to Imouto-san, her blond friend, Itoko, my little brother… Hell! Even Ojou! They have been good to me and I'll feel bad if I just leave like that."

"Have no worries. There is no need for farewells. I'll just turn back the time of your universe so they will go back in time too… the difference is that they won't have any memories of the future. The only one with that advantage will be you."

"Really?"

"Well, even without their memories some things might remain after the process… like the feelings in their hearts for example…" Said Deus with a knowing smile.

"That means…" Said Harima with a surprised expression.

"Yes…" Answered Deus.

"That the love that Tenma-chan has for me will still be there! I won't have to begin from zero! I will only have to make it grow!"

The deity didn't react surprised at this. Instead his smile grew even more… almost like he expected that answer…

"So… are you ready then?"

"I am! Let's do it!"

"Very well then… Good speed Harima Kenji! I wish you the best!" Said with a flourish the God of Space and Time. "But remember… since their feelings will remain a few things might happen… in a different way as you remember…"

"What do you mean?" Said Harima… while disappearing. "Hey! Wait a moment! What could be different?"

"You'll find it out… at its due time…" Where the final words that Harima heard before he disappeared completely.

"Now…" Said the deity to himself once he was alone again. "A successor? I really haven't thought about it… But now that he mentions it… Maybe it's time for my retirement…"

And with that thought Deus Ex Machina remained in his chamber… immobile… and plotting…

* * *

"What the…"

Harima Kenji regained consciousness in a very small, dirty… and familiar room.

"Could it be?" He said while looking at the mirror and finding a familiar although younger face.

"It is really true… I'm back… I have a second chance at Tenma-chan's love!"

He began to dance happily around the room but then suddenly stopped.

"Wait a moment… that guy said that a few things would be different this time… and that people might retain their feelings after going back in time… what if… what if…"

He left the room in a hurry.

"What if Tenma-chan's love for me make her go to the side street were we met and is attacked by that hoodlum with nobody to protect her?"

He ran towards the remembered place at an unbelievable speed.

"Tenma-chan! Please do not let our love make you something drastic! Please! Refrain your feelings and wait until tomorrow!"

Getting close to the place he could hear some hushed voices.

"Look what we have here…"

"Such a beauty!"

"Coming here, all alone, you can't blame us if we do something to you, can you?"

Harima stood in place surprised by what he heard.

"Those bastards, what are they planning to do to Tenma-chan?"

"Come here little one… come with us… It won't hurt… Much…"

Harima's blood boiled in anger.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!"

Three grown men turned and saw Harima standing in the entrance of the side street.

"And what is it to you brat?"

"This is no place for noisy kids. Go away!"

"Yes, adults are talking here so Shoo! Shoo!"

"That girl… that girl…" Said Harima while getting closer. "THAT GIRL IS EVERYTHING TO ME!"

With that scream he jumped at the three men. Blind in anger.

At the end only Harima stood. The three attackers bleeding on the floor but still conscious.

'I remember perfectly that it was only one punk the one that attacked Tenma-chan… But now they were three… and very tough to boot!… Or maybe I am just that weak at this time of my life?... That bastard god really did not joke around when he said that some things would be different' Though Harima while getting his breath back. 'It doesn't matter anyway… I saved Tenma-chan… now I only have to be incredibly cool and I will win her affection!'

"Get up and get away from here you bastards!" Growled Harima while trying to look as intimidating as possible. "And let everybody know that this is girl is under my protection! If anybody dares to harm a single hair of her head they will have to deal with me! Harima Kenji!"

"Ha-Ha-Harima Kenji?" The men were surprised. They had heard rumors about a tough junior high delinquent with that name.

"SCRAM!" Yelled Harima.

The men didn't wait for a second warning before leaving at maximum speed.

'Ha! That covers the manly part…' thought Harima. 'Now I have to be a complete gentleman with Tenma-chan and I will have a great start! eat that Karasuma!'

"Sorry about that young lady but these low lives do not understand any other language that is not violence and rudeness. Are you okay?" Said Harima with as many manners as he could.

"Ye-yes… Th-thanks for helping me." Said the young girl in a soft voice.

"It's nothi…" Harima words died in his mouth when he saw the face of the girl he had saved.

She was not Tenma-chan, she was… she was…

"Imouto-San?"

* * *

# 1 ... Fin


	2. The Monkey and The Little Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There would be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 02**

**The Monkey and The Little Sister**

* * *

The day had started normally for the 13 year old Junior High student Tsukamoto Yakumo.

As it was usual since they began to live alone the early morning found Yakumo making breakfast for her older sister, who awoke late and had to leave in a hurry almost forgetting the lunch box that Yakumo had made for her.

During her classes at second year in Junior High everything was normal, with the usual pace of the teachers giving their lessons and the usual varied response from her classmates. From the bored to the eager.

And, as usual, the thoughts of her male classmates and teachers were seen by her once in a while due to her power. But at least she had learned long ago to live with it.

At the end of the school day she left for home alone since her sister had gone ahead with some classmates of her final year in junior high, no doubt to eat some cake or a parfait at a local cafe.

Yes a typical and normal day so far…

But, as many know, those are the days in which you have to be most careful.

While walking home and thinking what she would make for dinner a sudden feeling washed over her. A feeling of… displacement.

It took her just a moment to gather her bearings but even so she still felt somewhat strange.

After recovering from the brief experience she looked around and noticed, with a big surprise, that her power had increased!

While it was common that her power grew, it was usually during spring time and it never was at this proportion. It was like it had just acquired the growth of several years in just a moment.

But there was more.

While before she could only read the mind of the males that liked her (practically everybody as she found out while growing up) and her sister, now she was reading the minds of a few women that were just passing by!

The fact that their thoughts about her were similar to the men was not lost on Yakumo.

While she was still trying to digest what had just occurred to her she happened to notice something in a nearby street corner.

It was a bookstore with the latest manga on display.

While she had never consider herself a manga fan (at least not at the level of her sister), reading only the occasional historic manga once in a while when she had some free time, now she felt the need to buy the one in display.

So, putting momentarily aside the recent issues with her power and the strange way that her emotions were acting at the time, she purchased it.

She found herself devouring the manga. Noticing several details on the story, the drawings and the different styles of the mangakas… It fascinated her as nothing before. But she didn't know why.

So absorbed she was on her reading that she didn't notice when she entered a narrow side-way and 3 burly men surrounded her…

"Hello there little lady."

Until one of them spoke.

Yakumo didn't need her power to know what those guys wanted, their face expressions told them clear enough, but it would be useful to read their minds in order to find an escape route and run away.

Yes, it was not the first time that she found herself in that situation. Thankfully her mind reading powers allowed her to avoid anything serious really happening so far.

She was in the middle of planning a strategy when…

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!"

A young man appeared with fury in his eyes and venom in his voice.

Yakumo gave him a good look. The spiky hair, the thought guy face and posture. He was obviously a delinquent… and a very dangerous one if that murderous aura that she could feel was of any indication.

Amazingly enough she couldn't read his mind. Something that was becoming more and more uncommon on the males that she met as she grew up.

But even more surprising is that Yakumo found herself rooted to the place were she was standing. Unable to look away from him.

"And what is it to you brat?"

"This is no place for noisy kids. Go away!"

"Yes, adults are talking here so Shoo! Shoo!"

She could see the men mock the boy while in their minds they were already planning how to get rid of him.

She thought of shouting a warning. He seemed like he was only trying to help her after all and she had to provide him with support.

But even before opening her mouth she heard him say…

"That girl… that girl… THAT GIRL IS EVERYTHING TO ME!"

What did he said? Who was that boy? Did she knew him?... And why was that her heart practically stopped when she heard him say that last part?

So awestruck she was at his words and actions that she forgot escaping or helping and ended up just watching her savior deal with the men quickly.

"Get up and get away from here you bastards! And let everybody know that this is girl is under my protection! If anybody dares to harm a single hair of her head they will have to deal with me! Harima Kenji!"

Harima Kenji? For the live of her Yakumo could not remember anybody with that name. But, somehow, it sounded familiar… very familiar.

"Ha-Ha-Harima Kenji?" However the men seem to recognize him. Whoever he was had made the men pale in fear.

"SCRAM!"

At Harima's scream the men ran away.

Yakumo found herself alone with the boy still unable to move.

What will he do now?

"Sorry about that young lady but these low lives do not understand any other language that is not violence and rudeness. Are you okay?"

She saw the young man face. It looked so familiar that it hurt but couldn't remember where she had seen it.

In any case she still had to thank her savior.

"Ye-yes… Th-thanks for helping me."

"It's nothi… Imouto-San?"

What? Did he just call her Imouto-san? How did he know that she was a little sister? And Yakumo couldn't help to notice that she still couldn't read his thoughts. What a curious individual.

"Excuse me." She asked shyly. "Have we met before?"

"But of course that we do! you are… I mean NO! We don't know each other! I have never seen you before." The boy was obviously nervous. And still not a single word could be read by Yakumo's powers even with her recent sudden upgrade. "You just look like a person that I know that I used to call 'Imouto-san' But it is definitely not you! It's somebody completely different!"

"Completely different?" He sounded like he was hiding something.

"Completely totally different!" Said the boy visibly more relaxed. "I do not know how I could have confused you with her. You 2 have nothing in common!"

"Really?"

"Of course! How could you know me? You look like a very nice and educated child from a good family…" Yakumo blushed at that. "… and I am a violent street punk, so there is no way that we could know each other, understood?"

For some strange reason Yakumo didn't liked when he put himself down like that. But even so she had to agree that she couldn't remember the guy.

"I guess so…"

"Good! Now go home, your older sister must be worried sick!"

"How did you know that I have an older sister?"

"Damn it!... Errr… I mean…" Harima was in panic again. "… What I wanted to say is that it was just a lucky guess…" Harima's face was visibly illuminated. "Yes! That's it! You just give an aura of 'younger-sisterhood' that I happened to notice!"

"Younger-sisterhood aura?"

"That's right! Younger-sisterhood aura! All the little sisters have it. Even my little brother, Shuuji has one and he is a guy!"

"Do you really think so?" Truth to be told, Yakumo found the idea… unlikely, but she didn't felt like contradicting Harima's 'theory.'

"Of course that I do!" Said a confident Harima. "Since there is no way that I could know that your sister is Tsukamoto Tenma!"

Yakumo opened her eyes in surprise.

"You know my sister?"

"Of course that I do!... I mean NO!... I mean… Oh hell!"

At this point Harima dropped at his knees and began to cry.

"What's wrong with me? I can't even keep a single damn secret! Damn it! Damn it!"  
After watching the wreck that Harima had made of himself Yakumo couldn't help but to think that this young man was really a nice person.

He had came to help her, even thought he didn't had any romantic feelings for her (as her power had confirmed) and keeping his identity a secret for some reason very dear to him.

And there was this strange… warm feeling inside her just by being close to him.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to." Said Yakumo while crouching in order to see him in the eyes.

"Really? You won't think that I am weirdo, a stalker or anything like that?"

"No… I won't." Yakumo was telling the truth. By some strange reason that she could not explain she could not imagine him being a bad person.

"You are truly a saint Imouto-san!" Said Harima while standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't… don't say that…" Yakumo was blushing a storm now. What was wrong with her? He had only put a hand on her shoulder. But it felt so… nice.

"Something wrong here?" Asked a young man who was just entering the side street. "I heard some fight noises, saw some delinquents running away and…"

The young man stopped in his tracks when he saw the tough looking guy putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder in what seemed to be a friendly, not threatening way… and it was making her redder than a tomato.

"Excuseme.." Even so, he had to ask. "Are you alright miss?"

"And what does it matter to you?" Said Harima with a growl.

"Eh?..." Yakumo snapped as if from a trance. "I-I am fine… Ha-Harima-san helped me getting out of a difficult situation…" Said Yakumo using the name that the young man had identified himself with.

"Well, if you don't need my help anymore then go back home Imouto-san. Don't make your sister worry."

"I will, and thanks again… Harima-san…" Said Yakumo with a bow.

"Don't mention it." Said Harima a little bit ashamed.

"I'll be going then." Yakumo left the street while still looking back a couple of times to Harima who was dutifully watching her retreating figure.

"And you?…" Asked Harima to the recently arrived young man, using his threatening aura at full effect once Yakumo was out of sight.

"I was just curious…" Answered a slightly intimidated boy. "… You really worry about her, don't you?"

"That's damn right! And if anybody ever dares putting a hand on her or her older sister then they would had to deal with me, Harima Kenji! And that goes for you too. Understood?"

"O-of course…" Said the retreating boy "I was just in my way to give tutoring lessons to a friend of the family… her house is in the opposite direction so you don't have to worry!" While it was true that he was tutoring a certain girl named Sou Mikoto he lied about the direction that he had to take. It would do no good making the gruff delinquent think that he was after the girl that he had just helped.

"Good, then go sensei, don't make your pupil wait."

"I'll be going then." Said the young man while taking the long way to the Sou family's house.

Even thought he had just scared the crap out of him, Kouso Masahiro had to admit that the young delinquent had some sort of good side to him in order to state that he would protect those girls that passionately.

And he couldn't avoid noticing the way that the young girl was blushing whenever the rude boy put a hand on her shoulder or just directed his attention to her.

Definitely the name Harima Kenji was one that Masahiro would make sure of not forgetting.

* * *

That night Harima was walking aimlessly on the streets of Yagami.

While it is true that the afternoon had been a complete disaster he was sure that it was only a minor seatback since he still had his chance with Tenma-chan.

The problem is that he still did not know what things would be 'different' as the old god said.

Could it be that one of those different things was having Imouto-san attacked by those 3? He hoped not, if he wouldn't have been around then who knows what could have happened!

But… if it wasn't a different action? What if the story had been that way originally? That would certainly explain why Imouto-san didn't date any boys and only liked girls. He could not blame her if that was the case.

Wait a moment… What if the attack to Imouto-san was what brought Tenma-chan here in the first place?

"Of course! That makes sense!" Screamed Harima. Filled with rightful anger his dear Tenma-chan would come back to his place in order to impart justice to those hoodlums that attacked her younger sister!

How noble was his dear Tenma-chan! Even if there was no chance for victory she would do her best in order to protect her family! She would be the perfect wife!

Of course it never crossed Harima's mind that Yakumo was more than able to defend herself or that Tenma was the more likely of the two to wander in a side street without any concerns for her safety.

But, granted, he would be right in the sense that Tenma would try to help her sister under any circumstances. Although how effective she could be is up to debate.

In any case when Harima thought of his dear Tenma-chan administrating justice (moe styled in Harima-love-vision of course) a thought crossed his mind.

"What if Tenma-chan hears from her sister that a mysterious stranger helped her? Then, of course, She would feel obliged to pay her respects to her younger sister's savior… Me! Oh my dear Tenma-chan come to me and let our love blossom!"

While dancing in the middle of the street, to the absolute horror of any one passing by (but who could blame them of being scared of a tough looking delinquent twirling around with a goofy smile), he stopped suddenly and screamed…

"DAMN! I DIDN'T TELL IMOUTO-SAN WHERE SHE COULD FIND ME!"

While still standing in the middle of the street he began to do something that scared the people even more than his dancing.

He began to think…

"If Tenma-chan wants to thank me the most likely place to go looking for me is in that side street. Very well, if that is the case then I'll just wait there"

And with that he began to run at full speed towards the same side street.

"Here I come! Wait for me Tenma-chan!"

When getting close she could hear some voices again.

"So young miss, what will you do now? There is no where to run away now…"

"Tenma-chan is being attacked? Not under my watch! HERE I COME TEN…"

BOOM

Harima had not even finished that sentence when some men flew out due to an explosion… from the narrow side street.

"What the…"

WHOOSH

A shadow quickly passed next to him.

"What was that?" Asked a confused Harima.

"Don't let her go away!" Said the quickly recovering men.

'Her? So I was right, they are after Tenma-chan!' Thought Harima without even considering another possibility. 'Oh my poor and cute Tenma-chan! Your beauty can sometimes truly be a curse!'

"You'll have to go trough me first." Said Harima positioning himself in his favorite fighting stand.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked one guy.

"My name is Harima Kenji… And you can consider me that girl's guardian!"

"So you work with her? Very well then we'll deal with you too!"

The fight was long and tiresome but they were too many and were well armed while Harima was still not used to the lack of speed and power that his younger body had.

'Damn it all to hell! I'm done! But if I die at least I'm glad that was defending my true love.'

"Any last words?"

"Just that everything that I did, I DID IT FOR LOVE!"

"Then die you foo…ugh!"

The man fell forward, a tranquilizer dart on his neck.

"Damn it! We forgot about her… argh!" another one down courtesy of a similar dart.

"Regroup!" Screamed the one who looked like the leader. "This guy is only a decoy! She is still out ther… Ow!" The man fell forward due to a blow from…

"WHO DID YOU CALL A DECOY?" Screamed Harima while riding a second wind thankful of having somebody on his side.

With the help of the sniper Harima could deal with all the men although he was a little worse for wear at the end of it all.

"I think that girl wasn't Tenma-chan. It figures since she is a nice girl and wouldn't be wandering the streets this late at night. Oh well, I better leave before somebody else comes here looking for trouble."

While leaving Harima was unaware of two figures in a nearby rooftop.

"Interesting man." Said the figure with the sniper rifle.

"I agree." Said the imposing second figure. "He has good fighting skills. Still a little rough around the edges but you can tell that he is a natural."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think, agent T, that we have finally found your partner. Any objections?"

"None." Said Takano Akira while putting her sniper rifle away. "None at all."

* * *

That very same night in the Tsukamoto Household…

"How was your day Yakumo." Asked Tsukamoto Tenma to her younger sister while watching tv on the living room after dinner.

Yakumo thought about telling her older sister about the events that she experienced that afternoon…

"Everything was fine nee-san."

But decided against it.

Yakumo didn't want to make her sister worry needlessly. Besides that young man, Harima-san, wanted to keep his actions in secret and she decided to respect his wishes.

She still couldn't remember why he was so familiar thought. Maybe there, in a possible forgotten memory, was the answer to why he knew her sister and her.

"Did you see the Christmas decorations on you way back?" Asked Tenma interrupting her younger sister thoughts.

"I did nee-san…" Answered Yakumo while washing the dishes. She found interesting how the stores got prepared for Christmas earlier each year. They were just in October and half of the business in the city had their holiday decorations out already.

"They looked so pretty!" Said an exited Tenma. "Hey! Do you want to see the fireworks this year too?"

Yakumo smiled. It had become somewhat of a tradition to watch the holiday fireworks since that Christmas were an unknown boy had helped her and her sister to have a 'family Christmas'… An action that made Yakumo realize what a cold person she was becoming and helped her to change and become the person that she is today. A boy which Yakumo didn't even got to know his name, but would be forever grateful.

If she closed her eyes and made a little effort she still could bring the memory back.

And there he was… with the clothes that were way too big for him, the fake mustache, the spiky hair… she could even remember that he didn't call her Yakumo, he called her…

CRASH

"Yakumo? What happened? I heard a noise." Said Tenma after running from the living room to the kitchen.

Once there she found Yakumo standing perfectly still, at her feet were the pieces of the dish that she was just drying while her face showed a expression of complete surprise.

"Yakumo? Are you all right?" Asked an increasingly worried Tenma.

Yakumo did not change her posture. She did not even turn to see her sister. She only said in a far away voice…

"He called me… Imouto-san…"

* * *

# 2 ... Fin


	3. The Monkey and The Awaited Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There would be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 03**

**The Monkey and The Awaited Meeting**

* * *

Tsukamoto Tenma was confused.

Now, anybody that knew her well enough would not think of it as something strange. As far as everyone went, the opposite was what it was considered as a rare event.

And, since the confused state was a normal one for Tenma, this one didn't show up so much in her day-to-day life.

That didn't mean that she was not worried.

It all began while eating a big parfait at her favorite café. While enjoying the sweet treat she had a sudden feeling of… urgency.

Like if there was something… or somebody that needed her help... And fast.

Also she felt the need to make curry… a lot of it.

But, as mentioned before, these random feelings were not new so Tenma wasn't fazed that much. Although she had to admit that these feeling were incredibly strong…

And then there was the whole incident with Yakumo…

She noticed her kind of distracted when she came back home. But Tenma thought that she was only having winter blues so she didn't bother Yakumo about it.

However, when Yakumo broke the dish and remained like in a trance muttering something about a 'him' the answer was obvious to Tenma.

"Yakumo is in love!" Tenma said excitedly. "It was about time too. That girl… never talking about boys and always acting so reserved! It makes me, as her older sister, worry too much."

Of course she tried to get the details of this mysterious boy from Yakumo but she acted as she had no idea of what Tenma was talking about.

"Yakumo is so stubborn! When did she become like that? Oh well, I'll find out about him soon enough. Yakumo is unable to keep any secrets from me. Besides, if she still wants to keep her secret I'll use my onee-chan power to make her tell me everything!"

So, in that vein went the day for Tenma until leaving for home. It was kind of late and she didn't want to be late for home since Yakumo had promised something special for dinner. As to the reason why she left the school late…

"Sensei is mean! Why couldn't she understand that my futon was extra warm this morning so I had issues with getting up? Certainly that is a good justification for being late to classes!"

So much was she in a hurry that she decided to take a short-cut… trough a very familiar side street… While being followed by a burly man…

After both had entered a shadow emerged from a near corner.

"This is it! There will be no mistakes this time!" Said a surprisingly well dressed Harima Kenji. "I'm positive that the girl that entered there this time is Tenma-chan! Besides her and that unforgivable bastard, nobody else has came in or out from that place. Now I just have to wait."

"AHHH!"

'That's it! That's the scream of anguish of my dear Tenma-chan!' Thought Harima while running to her aid. 'Forgive me, my goddess of love, for allowing that brute to get so close to you… but please understand! If not this way then I do not know how I could get close to you! I'm sorry for being such a low life to have to resort to this but make no mistake! I'll save you my beloved Tenma-chan!'

While standing on the entrance of the street he prepared to say the words that he had rehearsed since the previous night.

"Take your hands away from her YOU BASTARD!"

"Sorry." Said a familiar voice. "I was just checking if she was ok. But you are right. I shouldn't had put my hand on her shoulder. It was rude of me. She might misunderstand my intentions."

At this moment Harima noticed that a couple of things that were as he expected.

Number one. Tenma was crouching in a near corner.

Number two. The bastard that was following Tenma was there too.

And then he noticed a couple of things that were NOT as he expected.

Number one. The bastard was already down. Courtesy of the boy who was talking to him.

Number two. That boy was…

"KARASUMA!"

"Have we met before?" Asked a visibly calmed Karasuma Ooji.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't explain it myself…" Answered the boy dressed in his eternal school uniform. "Since yesterday I just felt the need to look for somebody… I was walking around when I heard this girl cries of help… So I came in her aid."

"Th-thanks…" Said Tenma while looking at Karasuma as somebody that she had been waiting for a long time.

This was not lost to Harima.

"Krasuma… you bastard… THAT WAS SUPOSSED TO BE ME! HOW YOU DARE TO ROB ME OF MY MOMENT!"

"You are a friend of that guy?" Said a scared Tenma... While pinted to the gigantic man that had threatened her with a knife. "Oh no! Please help! There is a pervert here!"

"Te…Tenma-chan…" Said a surprised Harima.

"He even knows my name! and I have no idea of who he is!" Said an even more surprised Tenma. "He must be a stalker! Please help! Police!"

Harima was shocked. After all that he had done and planned… his dear Tenma thought that he was… a pervert.

"I think is better if you go…" Said Karasuma, not moving from Tenma, with a protective manner on him.

"Very well then…" Said a dejected Harima. "I'm sorry to have bothered you…"

And with that he left in a flash… with tears on his eyes…

"That guy was scary…" Said Tenma while half hiding behind Karasuma.

"It's ok, he is gone now."

"Th-thanks again." Said a red Tenma. "Uhmm… Sorry but, What is your name?"

"Karasuma Ooji…"

"Karasuma… Ooji-kun?…" At hearing that name Tenma hearts skipped a beat. Why was that name so familiar to her? Why did it sound so… spectacular…

So out of her was Tenma that the following words came out of her without thinking.

"Karasuma-kun… Would you like some Curry?"

Karasuma just looked at her and said…

"I would love to…"

* * *

Anegasaki Tae was in a dilemma.

If a few days ago somebody would have asked her how she considered her life she would have answered cheerfully that she was having the time of her life!

She would be graduating from medical school the next spring so she finally could fulfill her dream of becoming a nurse and take care of people.

And, in just a few days, she would be living with his high school boyfriend in the same apartment.

However if somebody asked her now… She would not be sure of how to answer it.

She still had her dream of becoming a nurse as soon as she graduates, but something told her that she better began to look for a job soon since it might not be as easy to find one as she might have thought…

Also, she was having second thoughts about living with her boyfriend… Almost like she didn't had the same feelings for him as before…

If she had to be honest, she began to think about this the previous afternoon. She was just walking home after classes and a sudden… melancholy washed over her.

When she recovered her senses she was sitting in a swing in a park near her apartment. Thinking about these very same things… and almost like waiting for somebody to appear.

She had saw the swing once more while walking back to her classes this morning… and the melancholy hit her at full force.

And now, she was coming back home, still thinking about the same topics… and the need of going to check the swing increased.

Maybe she was having winter blues?

Even while considering what could be wrong with her she found herself walking towards that very place in the park… And what she found there took her breath away.

When she thought about it later she could not pin point why that vision had surprised her so much. It was only of a grown up boy sitting on the swing.

It is true that he was very well dressed and he was not bad to the eyes (at least hers) but he also looked extremely depressed.

An invisible internal force made her walk towards him and ask…

"What's wrong?"

"I did something horrible…" Said the boy without even raising his head. "… I almost let something terrible happen to the girl that I love… just because I wanted to be closer to her… to be a real man in her eyes… but instead… other guy came and snatched her heart away…"

"Well… Love can make us do strange things sometimes…" Said Tae to the depressed boy.

"But I almost let something truly horrible happen… how could I deserve her love? I'm just scum."

"Everybody deserves love…" Continued Tae. Something in the boy just made her continue to try and support him. "… And if you feel so bad about your actions that then you are half way to redemption already… The other half is to try to make up for what you did…"

"You… you are right!" Said Harima while standing up with a jump. "… I only need to make up for my mistake with Tenma-chan by being the best man that she will ever meet! And I bet that, when I become that man, I'll make her truly fall for me!"

"That's the spirit!" Said a happy Tae. She always enjoyed seeing other people happy (that was one of the reasons that made her decide to become a nurse) but, somehow, to see this boy happiness was making her feel even happier than usual.

"I do not know how to thank yo…" Harima's words died in her mouth when he discovered to whom he was talking to.

And his jaw hit the floor.

"You don't need to thank me. Just go on and do your best… Uhm… Sorry, What is your name?"

"Ehhh…" Harima was in a pinch, how could he have not noticed that the person he was talking to was Tae? He could not give her his real name so he just said the first one to come to mind. "… Call me Harima Hario…"

"Hario?..." Said Tae in a sweet voice. "I do not know why but I think that is a great name!"

"Well then… BYE!" Said Harima while running away at maximum speed.

"Uh?... Gone so soon?... And I wanted to talk a little bit more…" Said Tae with a semi-sad face.

"But what are you saying Tae! You already have a boyfriend, and he is just a kid… although he doesn't look like one… And you've been having second thoughts about your current boyfriend…"

While thinking that Tae sat on the same swing where Hario was.

"So Tae… what are you going to do?"

* * *

Harima was still running even after the future Yagami High Nurse was way out of sight.

"Damn it! What is wrong here? I do not remember meeting as many people my very first time here! In any case I know what I have to do now. I have to think in ways to make Tenma-chan attracted to be by being a good guy. No matter what Karuma does I still have the advantage of knowing the future… And I have the time on my side!"

Harima finally stopped after running a long time.

"Well, If I'm going to do things the right way first I need to cover the basics… like where I am going to live now?"

While Harima was deep in thought he did not notice a shadow approaching to him.

"Wonder if Itoko would let me live with her? The first time it took some effort to convince her… Ah I know! If I…"

THUCK

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Said Harima while reaching where he felt something similar to a big mosquito take a taste of his blood.

Instead he found…

"A dart? What the hell… is going on… here?…"

A big darkness covered Harima Kenji. The last thing that he saw before falling unconscious was a somewhat familiar face…

"You…"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow…"

Harima woke up with a tremendous headache in a place that looked like a gigantic metal container with a constant noise coming from outside.

"What the… YOU!" Screamed Harima when the familiar face of Takano Akira appeared in front of him.

"It seems that you know me… Interesting." Said the red haired girl at the boy with the accusing finger pointed at her.

"But of course that I… NO! I don't know who you are!" Said Harima, once again tripping in his own words.

"You are lying… We have met before. I know it." Harima's spirit left his body. "However I still do not remember how or why…"

"You are imaging things!" Said Harima somewhat unconvincingly due to his visible nervousness.

"I hoped that you might answer some questions to me but it seems that you are unwilling. All right, there is no hurry. I'll find the truth at its due time"

"…" Harima didn't knew if he should feel safe or in even more danger.

"For all matters and purposes I should introduce myself. My name is Takano Akira, code name: Agent T. And from now on your mission partner. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you!" Said Harima in a relaxed way. "My name is Harima Kenji and I am a junior high st… wait a moment, what did you say? Mission partner? What are you talking about?"

"My superiors saw you in action recently due to some recommendation and thought that your fighting style would complement mine in our missions."

"Missions?"

"You have been recruited by a secret organization that deals with world threats. You should feel honored."

"Well, excuse me miss agent T, but I don't feel honored so I refuse."

"Is that your final choice?"

"Definitely." Said a crossed armed Harima.

"Very well then…" Said Akira… while taking out a hand gun.

"What the…"

"Jump."

"Jump?"

"Sorry. Forgot to open the door." Akira pressed a button and…

CLANK

Only then Harima realized that he wasn't in a container… He was in a plane… and Akira had just opened a side door…

"Very well. Now jump."

"What the…"

"You know too much now. If you refuse to join our organization protocol demands your immediate extermination. So please jump out of the plane."

"You want me to jump to my death from a moving plane?"

"Cleaning blood and getting rid of bodies is a chore that I would like to avoid if possible."

"Ahem…" Said Harima while sitting crossed legged again. "Agent T, after having considered your proposition a little more I have decided to accept."

CLANK

"Wise choice." Said Akira while pressing the button to close the door and putting her gun away. It was lucky that Harima didn't saw trough her bluff and ended up joining the organization since she never had instructions or intentions to kill him (there were several memories erasing tools at her disposition in case he refused). But she didn't have time to convince him in any other way. "Your Code name in the organization will be: Agent Monkey."

"Agent Monkey?"

"My superiors' decision due to your fighting style." Akira lied. She had chosen the name herself. "Here. Our first mission together is in London."

"London?" Asked Harima while taking a stack of folders from Akira.

"It seems that in a few hours there will be an important event were several key figures will be reunited and a certain Italian criminal organizations has its sights on the offspring of those figures."

Harima shuffled trough the folders. All of them seem to be rich and important people, exactly the kind that he hated the most. He stopped at one.

"Masakasu Tougou?" Said Harima out loud. What was doing Macaroni here?

"It seems that we think alike. His file also drew my attention. He was in America until recently but his father is attending this meeting in London and wanted him and his sister present."

"Really?..." Harima tried to put his dislike of the guy away. If his life was riding on the success of this mission (and he was sure that it was) then he better cowboy up and deal with anything that this girl threw at him.

Besides, what could be worse than protecting Macaroni and his sister?

"Oh no! Please tell me that it isn't true…"

And then he found her file…

"Don't tell me that I have to protect HER?"

* * *

"What is happening to me?"

In a moonlight bated balcony in a Victorian London manor Sawachika Eri was trying to make a sense of the strange feelings that she just had recently.

"It's almost like… I'm waiting for somebody. Strange…"

* * *

# 3 ... Fin


	4. The Monkey and The First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 04**

**The Monkey and The First Mission**

* * *

In a Victorian Mansion in London a very lavish and exclusive party was taking place.

Among the guests were some of the richest and influential people in the world. Dressed in their best and having a good time among the expensive food and decorations.

Well, most of them were having a good time.

Sawachika Eri was getting increasingly bored at the party. Although she had lost the excitement of these parties some time ago now she was feeling like if it was a burden.

Altought most of the present would say that the Sawachika heir was behaving in a remarkable mature way (she had always behaved properly in this parties, even when she was only a toddler, but tonight was like she carrying a confidence and maturity of somebody several years older) Eri would just remember something akin to 'going trough the motions.'

'What the hell do you want then?' She would say to herself. 'People would kill to be in your position and here you are just looking for an excuse to leave!'

While Eri was having problems with her emotions on one side of the room she didn't notice a waiter that was in the opposite side… actively avoiding her.

'How the hell did I got myself in this mess?' Thought said waiter while trying to remember the conversation that he had just a few hours ago.

* * *

"Don't tell me that I have to protect HER?" Asked Harima Kenji to Takano Akira while pointing an accusing finger to the picture of certain blond half-Japanese.

"Sawachika Eri. British Father. Mother from Kyoto. Heir to an important fortune and influential position. Of course that you are assigned to protect her. What's more, she will be your main responsibility."

"I Refuse!" Said Harima while throwing the folder to the floor.

"Very well then…"

CLANK

The plane door opened again.

"I mean… If that is the case, I will make sure to protect her to the best of my abilities." Said Harima while picking the folder up again. He even dusted it.

"I'm glad that we agree."

CLANK

The plane door closed once more.

"So…" Said Harima while trying to put his mind away of the 'door of doom.' "How are we going to do this?"

"One of us will be inside keeping an eye on the possible targets while the other keeps guard outside. Since your specialty is hand to hand combat you'll be the one inside."

"ME! Among those good for nothing, snobby, pedantic, sons of bi…"

"Yes. And you will be their waiter."

"Waiter?"

"Is the best disguise for this situation." Said Akira while holding a waiter uniform for Harima. "While you are serving them you can observe their movements and be ready for any eventuality."

"And my main objective is to protect… Ojou?"

"If by Ojou you mean Sawachika Eri then, yes, that's right. But that doesn't mean that you can keep your eyes off the other possible targets like the Tougou siblings."

"…" Harima was visibly perturbed.

"Do you prefer the door?" Asked Akira while her hand hovered over the familiar button.

"I am thinking about it…" Answered a serious Harima. "I am still thinking about it."

* * *

'I should have just jumped off the plane.' Said Harima while serving a drink to another guest. 'At least it would have been less annoying. And, who knows, I might have survived.'

"Oh Garcon!" Said a familiar voice "Could you bring me a Whiskey."

Harima looked at the guy with a serious face.

"Macaroni… I mean, Mr. Tougou. I think I have already told you that you are still a little bit too young to be drinking that."

"Yes, you are right. Silly me. Sometimes I forget that I am not longer in America."

"Stop it Onii-chan! You know that not even there you were allowed to drink that!" Said a young Tougou Haruna to the older looking boy. "I'm sorry Mr. Waiter. My older brother can be a handful sometimes."

"No problem miss. It's fine." Said Harima trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hmmm…" Haruna was suddenly looking at him with interest. "Sorry to ask this Mr. Waiter but, have we met before?"

"No miss. I don't think that we have ever met." Answered Harima avoiding eye contact.

"But you look so familiar… and that accent… Oh I know!" Said Haruna in a high voice while Harima began to sweat. Could his secret have finally been discovered? Did some people also retain their memories besides him?

"You are… Japanese! Aren't you Mr. Waiter?"

Or… Maybe not.

"Uh… Yeah… I am Japanese." Said Harima in his native language.

"What a coincidence!" Said in a loud voice Tougou Masakasu. "Haruna and I plan to go and study in Japan soon. Isn't that right?"

"Yes it is." Said Haruna while nodding. "We're still not sure if we're going this year or the next one. We originally thought that it would be until I finish Junior High but recently… I do not know how to explain it… we feel almost… drawn to be there sooner than planned."

"It's the call of the Japanese culture to our blood that compels us to be there!" Said Tougou in a melodramatic way. "Of course, America will always occupy a place in my heart but for a real man the job of exploring foreign lands is an unavoidable."

"What are you talking about Oni-chan? We are Japanese. We have been in America only 1 year as exchange students. We are just returning home."

"Since this is the moment were 2 cultures meet…" Continued Tougou without paying attentions to his sister words. "We should commemorate it by performing their most representative lyrical compositions!"

"Uh?" Was Harima's eloquent answer.

"He wants to sing." Said Haruna in a resigned way.

"We'll begin with one of the most representative melodies of my beloved America…"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MACARONI!"

And, putting words to actions he wrapped an arm around Harima and began to sing in the middle of the room while on the top of a table…

"O! say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?..."

While Haruna was giving an apologetic expression to him and the guests (who somehow found the situation very amusing) Harima could only think…

'Yes… I should DEFINITLY have jumped off the plane…'

* * *

After Tougou Haruna had taken his brother off his makeshift podium (not without problems) everybody just drifted back to whatever they were doing before.

A certain group, composed mainly by young boys, were reunited in a specific place.

"So… May I bring you something to drink?"

"Or maybe you would prefer something to eat?"

"Or maybe you want to go and dance? I've heard that you love to dance!"

And in the center of the group Sawachika Eri found herself surrounded by said boys who were vying for her attention.

"I am fine thanks. You are too kind."

It's not that they were annoying… because they were not that bad… they just weren't that different to the other boys that she had known.

Always saying the same things. That she was so cute, so elegant… but never really meaning it.

At least not in the way that it was important.

They only said it from a superficial way. They love someone for one moment and then move to the next girl… It was ugly.

She had suspected this some time ago but now… The feeling was so strong that she could taste her in her mouth… and it was bitter.

While thinking an excuse to leave, a voice boomed from behind her.

"Excuse me Miss. But you have received a call on your private line. It is very important that you answer it as soon as possible."

"Oh really?" Eri was surprised. It is true that she had a private line but, who could be calling?

"Sorry but I have to leave. Thanks for the company. I hope we see again." But she didn't care about it at this moment. It was a way out and she glad fully took it.

"We understand. It was nice seeing you again."

So she left with the waiter that has brought her the message.

"So… Who is calling me?" Asked Eri once they were out of earshot from her admirers.

"Nobody… I just thought that you wanted an excuse to get out from there."

Eri gave a surprised look to the waiter. Why, he was the same guy that the Tougou boy had brought on top of the table for his impromptu concert!

"And why did you do that?"

How did he dare do something like that? Who the hell does he think he is? Who the hell does he think SHE is? Just another helpless girl that needed to be rescued?

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

But most important of all… How did he know that she was looking for a way out?... and what was this feeling that she had while looking at him?

"No, it's fine. You were right." She finally answered. "But you shouldn't take too much liberties with guests. You are only a waiter after all."

"Tch. All you rich people are the same. I just wanted to help you and this is what I get. Oh well! Fine by me! Do whatever you want."

And with that the young waiter turned and began to leave.

"In any case… Thank you… You really help me there." Said Eri to his retreating back.

The boy stopped and looked briefly over his shoulder.

"You're welcome… Ojou…"

As those words left his lips a strong feeling hit Eri… a very strong feeling.

It was not the first time that she was called like that. While she was used to the terms Ojou-san or Ojou-sama from servants it was not the first time that a cocky one had use the plain Ojou as a rude gesture… But the way this waiter said it…

"Wait… Waiter…" She called him once she was out of her stupor.

But he was gone…

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Said Harima while figuratively pounding his head on the kitchen wall.

"Why did I helped Ojou? Wasn't my plan supposed to be as far away as possible from her? Then, Why the hell did I helped her?"

The kitchen staff were understandably scared of the young waiter who was coursing while making a dent on the wall so they decided to give him some space and let him be.

They weren't paid enough to deal with crazy waiters.

"Oh I know!" Said Harima while stopping the engraving of his forehead on the wall. "It must have been a reflex act of protecting Ojou!"

Harima began to remember how in some parties where he was forced to assist with Ojou while pretending to be his fiancé she had developed a way for him to 'subtly' pull her away from unwanted attention.

"Yes! That must be it! That god damn rich girl! She has wired my poor brain with a reflex to help her out unconsciously due to our time together! DAMN!"

He punctuated that last expression with a punch to the wall… that finally opened a hole to the other side. Not that Harima noticed… or cared.

"This just proves that I must get as far away from her as humanly possible. Just as soon as I finish this hellish mission of course. Thankfully is almost over, nothing has happened and I won't have to deal with all this people in at least one more year."

BANG

Those thoughts were interrupted by an extremely familiar noise…

"Ok you fancy pants. Everybody remain silent and still and nobody will be hurt."

The kitchen staff was invaded by 2 armed men while Harima could hear the menacing words from the main room.

"It figures… I should have expected this."

* * *

"How you dare to do this you lowlifes?" Said Tougou while a man was pointing an automatic rifle to his head.

"Silence you bastard. Or your sister will end up being an only child!"

"Onii-chan, please."

Tougou conceded defeat while the men began to gloat.

"Never thought that it would be so easy, I do not why the boss was so scared of…"

CLICK

The whole mansion suddenly went in shadows.

"What the…"

CRASH

Some noises came from the kitchen as soon as the lights went out.

"Stop him!"

BANG

BANG

"Where the hell is he?"

CLANK

After the noises went down the one who looked in charged screamed.

"Fabrizio, Michelle, What is going on?"

SLAM

Two bodies went flying out of the kitchen… heavily bruised.

"Who is there?" Asked a scared mook.

"You really don't want to know…" Answered a dark voice.

"Show yourself or this people is toast!"

"Go ahead, blow their heads. See if I care."

"We will really do it!... Ugh!"

A man fell down. A tranquilizer dart on his neck.

"What the... AHHH!"

A shadow took another one trough a door.

"Guido?"

"Guido won't be answering any soon… If ever…" Said the dark voice again.

"Uhmm… We have people outside! Once they have no news from us they will come knocking the door down."

"Those 5 fools?… They were … my appetizer…"

"Ahhh!"

The remaining men ran scared.

"Let us go you bastards!"

They however took some people with them.

"Wait right there!" The dark voice menaced while a dark figure jumped over the invaders.

"AHHH!"

* * *

Akira and Harima made short work of the remaining men. Akira with her sniper rifle and Harima with his fists.

Unfortunately among the confusion some of them escaped… with hostages.

Those hostages were the Tougou siblings and Sawachika Eri.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Cursed Harima while sitting on the back of the motorcycle that Akira was driving at full speed.

"Stop blaming yourself, you did what you could."

"Well, What I could was not enough! Now, thanks to me, the lives of those 3 are in mortal danger. We have to do something!"

"And we will… The signal of the transmitter that I put on them is giving a strong signal. They are close, very close…"

"Then Hurry! If something happens to them I'll never forgive myself!"

Akira was slightly surprised at that. In a mission you always expect the worse and, considering the amount of lives that they had saved the organization will consider the operation a success already.

But this boy was taking the mission to a whole new level. It was almost… personal.

Of course that could not be. According to his records Harima had never met these people so there was no personal attachment to them. What's more, his profile indicated that he hated their kind of people. Add to that that he was one of the most unwilling rookies that she had met in her short career as an agent and she was sure that she would only bringing him to this rescue mission with threats.

She never expected him to offer himself.

Could it be due to a sense of responsibility since she had assigned them as his priority. Or could it be something more?…

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Their signal showed that they stopped in an area just a few miles away."

"Then, what are we waiting for? A signed invitation? Let's go!"

Definitely, more observation will be required.

* * *

"What happened?" Asked Regino to one of his recently arrived men.

"There were… complications."

"What kind of complications?"

"Somebody else was there… They took us out like flies!... It's almost as they were expecting us!"

Regino cursed inwardly. He had had the suspicions that his plan had already been discovered and had almost decided to abandon it. But an internal feeling that he had just a few days ago told him that if he cancelled it and decided to wait then another chance to take out the Don of his family and rise on the ranks would take an awful lot of time… Possibly years!

So, in a hunch, he decided to risk it… and now this people were making everything go to hell.

"I understand that you brought some… insurance…"

"The Sawachika girl and the Tougou siblings… We couldn't bring anybody else."

"They will have to do… Our transportation will arrive in a few hours when the dawn breaks so keep your eyes on them until then!"

"Yes sir!"

After the man left Regino studied his possibilities.

The Don would most likely have recognized his men and quickly find out that he was behind this attempt towards his life. So he could not return to Italy.

On the other hand he had 3 valuable chips on his hand so it was just a matter of playing them smartly.

Besides he had holed up in an old church where he was sure nobody will find it since his men made sure of not being followed. So he was safe for time being.

Now he only had to wait until dawn…

* * *

Sarah Adiemus was scared.

That night she had been distracted when coming back to church playing with some local kids so she had arrived very late.

She had entered trough the back door unnoticed to avoid a lecture from the Head Sister Mary (she was very strict in things like this) when she noticed an armed man coming out of a room.

In panic she had hidden in a nearby broom closet trying to make as little noise as possible.

She had been in that closet for hours now.

The armed man had taken post there and didn't have the slightest intention to leave.

Of course she figured out what had happened. The church had been taken by some criminals for some unknown reason and they still hadn't noticed her presence.

She knew she had to do something… To look for help. But, how?

* * *

"So, here it is?" Asked Harima to his partner while looking at an old church from afar.

"According to the transmitters signal." Answered Akira while getting off the bike.

"Very well then… Let's go!"

* * *

# 4 ... Fin


	5. The Monkey and The Battle at The Church

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 05**

**The Monkey and The Battle at The Church**

* * *

"I feel stupid…"

Agent T (Also known as Takano Akira) turned to her partner.

"I thought, agent Monkey, that you understood the need to use some kind of mask to conceal ourselves."

"I understand that…" Said the agent Monkey (also known as Harima Kenji) While taking off his mask. "But, Why am I using a damn Monkey Mask?"

"I'm sorry… You wanted to use the penguin one?" Said the girl offering the mentioned mask.

"NO! What I want to know is why are we using the stupid animal masks in the first place? What happened to the cool high tech masks that appear on the movies?"

"Not enough budget…"

"Then, what about some ski masks? Those would be a lot better."

"These are the only ones that I had with me."

Harima chose not to ask why she had those masks in the first place. He was sure that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Leaving the mask issue aside…" Continued Harima while raising a small tranquilizer gun. "Why is this the only weapon that I get?"

"You are a rookie on his first mission agent Monkey. You aren't allowed to use anything else."

"But you have a goddamn sniper Rifle!"

"I have more experience."

"Then, why can't I steal some weapons from the bad guys?"

"Once again. On Site Procurement is only allowed to senior agents."

Harima let the issue drop. He had resigned himself to enter an occupied church with only god knows how many armed goons with some annoying people as hostage wearing a ridiculous monkey mask and a tranquilizer pistol that looked more like a toy than a real weapon.

"I am afraid that I will break it…"

"If you do you'll have to pay for it." Stated Akira while putting on the penguin mask. "Are we done here? We have a mission to fulfill."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Said Harima also putting his mask on. "What about reinforcements?"

"I called the local emergency line at soon as we arrived here."

"And…"

"They put me hold… and I am still waiting…"

"It figures…"

* * *

"Damn… Guard duty is such a drag…"

Pietro Was annoyed with the situation.

When Regino, the most influential man on the family that he belonged, came and offered him the chance to be part in a coup against the current Don of their family, offering a big promotion if it succeeded, he had imagined being in the middle of all the action!

But when the time finally comes, what does Regino do? He assigns him the most boring duty of all. Taking guard of the kitchen door of the church that they had taken over.

Pietro thought that he would be one of the forces to storm the party. Not to be treated like a common mook!

Heck! The ones in charge of the hostages had it better! At least they had some pretty girls to look at!

Well, they were kind of young, also they were with all those old nuns, but it was better than simple guard post. Nothing ever happened in these!

"Achoo!"

Regino put his gun at the ready and walked towards the source of the noise… a nearby broom closet.

"Who's there?"

After receiving no answer he opened the door… And found a cute and young nun crouched among the cleaning implements.

"But what do we have here?" Pietro said with a leer. "I don't remember you to be with the others when we came here. I would have remembered your face."

"Please… don't hurt me…"

"Don't worry, I will not cause you any harm… Not if you are a good girl."

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Boomed a voice behind Pietro.

"What the…" Pietro turned around quickly. "Uhh? A monkey with a toy gun?"

"You'll see what I can do with this…"

"Play cowboys and Indians?"

"You bastard…"

CLICK

Both men stood in silence. The one in the monkey mask trying the trigger again…

CLICK

… And again…

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

… And again and again and again…

'Damn it! I forgot to load it.' Though Harima while preparing to jump out of the way.

"So you were going to show me, uh? Well, get ready to see what a real gun can do…"

CLANK

"Oooh".

Pietro fell face down while Sarah Adiemus was standing behind him with a frying pan in her hands.

"A-are you okey Mr. Monkey?" Asked the young nun-in-training to the man in the monkey mask.

"Yes, I am thanks for your hel… YOU!"

"What!" Said Sarah while turning around to see who had scared her savior.

Meanwhile on Harima's mind…

'Damn! What is SHE doing here? Wasn't she a nun in Japan!... Wait a minute. Imouto-san once mentioned something about her being from England… Hell! Why am I meeting all these people?'

"I don't see anybody…" Said Sarah while turning to the man with the monkey mask with the frying pan clutched tightly and visibly shaking.

"Ah… it was only a shadow, don't worry about it." Said Harima while trying to sound confident.

"You sure?…"

"In any case, get out of here and look for help. This could get ugly."

"But... Head Sister Mary… and the others…"

"Don't worry. I'll save them!" He said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah didn't know why. She couldn't see this man's face but… there was something in his voice… something that made her feel in her heart that she could trust him.

"Here take this with you." Said Harima while giving Pietro's gun to Sarah.

"Ehhh?" Exclaimed Sarah in horror. "But I don't know a thing about this stuff!"

"Just take out the safety here…"

CLICK

"… Point this end to the bad guys… And squeeze the little trigger there."

"Wh-Why don't you take it? It would be more useful to you…"

"Don't worry for me…I have THIS." Said Harima while raising his tranquilizer gun.

Sarah looked at it with big eyes.

"But… it is so… Small…"

"Well…" For some unknown reason Harima felt somewhat ashamed. "It's not the size that matters! It's how you use it."

"But it didn't look like you knew how to use it just a minute ago…"

"Look... everything will be fine. Just go outside and look for help."

"Ok." Said Sarah while leaving the building.

"Oh! And be sure to be kind to any female friends that you have."

"What?" Sarah turned to see the man… But he was gone.

* * *

"So, do we agree?" Asked Sawachika Eri in a low voice to her fellow hostages in the locked room that the invaders were using as their holding cell.

"I do not know…" Said Tougou Haruna. "It sounds kind of risky."

"That's exactly my kind of plan!" Said Tougou Masakasu while pumping his fist. "I'm ready whenever you are General Sawachika!"

"Good! And you…" Said Eri to the nuns in the room. "Please stay with Haruna as far away as possible from this. The possibilities of it not working are very high."

"It's not how we would like to handle the situation… But we will comply." Said the Head Sister Mary.

"Very well Tougou… When I call the guard you jump on him and take his gun…"

"You can count on me General."

"Please, don't call me like that…" Said Eri seriously. This guy was way over the top but with him she was sure of having a chance… although she still didn't know why she was so sure.

"Ok, here we go…"

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Silence!" Said a gruff voice.

"But… I need to use the bathroom." Said Eri in the most convincing voice that she could muster.

"Then go to a corner and do your business there!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Look, as far as I am concerned you can just… Uh!" The voice suddenly went silent.

"What the… Hmph!" A second voice suddenly went silent too.

CLICK

The door began to open.

"Tougou!"

"Here I go!"

THUD

Tougou and the person who had just entered the room were locked in intense struggle.

"You filthy scoundrel… you thought that could keep us hostages! I'll let you know that you won't be find it to be an easy task."

"Knock it off Macaroni! I came here to help you!"

"Liar!"

"Uhm Oni-chan…" Said Haruna while standing next to the door. "I think he is saying the truth. Look…"

Everyone turned to were the young girl was pointing.

There were two unconscious armed men there.

"It really seems like that… Sorry man, I thought that you were one of them." Said Tougou while dislodging himself from the young man that just came in.

"That is what I was trying to tell you. Sheesh! You guys are incredible…" Said the boy while dusting himself.

"We're sorry Mr…" Eri didn't finish her words, in front of her was…

"Mr. Waiter!" Exclaimed Haruna once she recognized Harima. "You came to save us!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Harima slightly scared raising his hand to adjust his mask. "I'm no waiter. I'm…"

But he only felt his face.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY MASK?"

"Here my son…" Said an old nun while handing him his hated monkey mask. "Is this the one? I found it over there. You must have lost it during your struggle with the other young man."

"Thanks." Said Harima while letting go a sigh. It was just his luck, his secret identity didn't even last one single day.

"Who are you?"

Or maybe not… Harima turned to the source of the voice.

Sawachika Eri was perplexed. Who was this guy? In one moment he is just a meddlesome waiter in an obnoxious party and the next he was attempting to save her from a kidnapping…

And what was this strange feeling that she had when looking at him.

"Uh, nobody." Said Harima while getting his monkey mask back from the nun.

"The hell you are!" Said an angry Eri. "Who are you? A bodyguard that my father hired?... A bored Rich boy looking for thrills?... A stalker?"

"Wait a minute Ojou!" Harima's patience had reached his limit. "Do you think that I am here because I want to? I have my own life to worry about! The only god damn reason of me being here is because I feel responsible of what happened to you earlier!"

"Responsible… Of what? This is my life and I do what I want to. You don't need to feel responsible for anything!"

"Oh really? Then how were you going to get out from here?"

"I had a perfectly working plan before you came trough that door and ruined everything!"

"Uhm… sorry" Interrupted Haruna.

"WHAT?" Screamed both at the same time.

"Uhm… We still have to get out from here."

"You are right." Said a quickly recovering Eri. "We'll have more than enough time to discuss this later."

"The hell we are!" Said Harima while putting his mask back on. "As soon as I'm done here, Ojou, I'll make sure of getting as far away of you as I possible can."

"You…" Eri was angry but those words hurt her. A lot more than what she was willing to admit.

"Here." He said giving Eri an automatic rifle.

"What…"

"It's from one of those guys. Even if you are adamant of doing it by yourself a little bit of extra help wouldn't do you any harm."

"Thanks…" She was appealed. Who was this guy? One moment he was fighting with her and the next he was helping her. This guy was very strange indeed. "… But, what are you going to use?"

"Don't worry." Said Harima while showing his tranquilizer gun. "I already have mine."

"But… It's so small."

"Again with that..." Harima let go a sigh. "It does not matter if it's too small. The important thing is how to use it. I just knocked out those two with this just a moment ago!"

"Yes… but is so... small…"

"She is right my friend. Just look at mine!" Said Tougou while showing the gun and ammo that he just took from one of the downed guards. "It's big, powerful and I can go on the whole night with it! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

WHACK

Tougou fell head first on the floor while Haruna was standing behind him with a menacing fist in the air.

"I am not sure why Oni-chan but I felt the need to hit you very hard…" Said the girl with menacing eyes. "And stop picking on Mr. Waiter's gun. I bet that he is a hundred times better with his gun that what you are with that heavy and bulky thing!"

'This is a strange family…' Was the only thought in Harima's mind.

* * *

Regino was worried. It has been a long time since he had any news from his men and their transport would arrive at any minute.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"Salvatore…"

"Was about god damn time that I had any news from you!" Said Regino while opening the door. "The helicopter will be here in any… minute…"

PLOP

Salvotore's unconscious body fell noisily in the room. The masked individual who had him at gun point and shot the dart walked towards him.

"Who are you? What do you want"

"My name is of no importance. And as far as what I want…" Said the girl with the penguin mask while pointing her gun at Regino. "… I just want to finish a job."

"Boss! The hostages are gone! All of them! Paolo and Luigi are tied up on the room and…"

PTOW

Akira turned and shot a dart to the guard that had just come running trough the door.

CRACK

Akira fell down while Regino stood holding a broken chair on his hands.

"TAKANO!"

Harima came running when he heard the chair braking and found Akira knocked down.

CRASH

Turning he saw the retreating figure of Regino after he had jumped trough the window.

"You BASTARD!" Said Harima while running after the man.

"Wait right there!" Said 2 goons who came out of nowhere.

RA-TA-TA-TA

The men took cover when a spray shot came from the church.

"Who…"

"I told you I could take care of myself." Said Eri while covering Harima with her gun.

"Go after him. We'll look after your partner." Said Tougou while showing off his gun… that he still hadn't even fired.

"Thanks guys." Said Harima while running after Regino.

PTOW

"I said stop you bastard!" Screamed Harima while reloading his dart gun.

BANG

BANG

"You'll never catch me, you Monkey!" Screamed Regino back while shooting.

They were running on an adjacent highway just next to a small pond on the back of the church. Harima hidden behind an electric post and Regino behind a tree next to the pond.

WHUP-WHUP-WHUP

"What the…" Harima looked up at the source of so much noise. And saw a helicopter coming down.

"It seems that my transport is here." Said Regino while grabbing a rope ladder that came from the chopper. "Shoot him boys!"

BANG

BANG

Several gunshots came from the chopper courtesy of Regino goons.

"Great, Now what?"

RAT-TA-TA-TA

"Somebody is shooting us!" Said Regino when, as soon as he had entered the chopper somebody began to shot at them.

'Who coul it be? Ojou? But she told me that she would remain in the church and take care of Takano!'

RAT-TA-TA-TA

"Mr. Monkey!"

'Oh no! It's…'

RAT-TA-TA-TA

"Mr. Monkey! I'm here to help you!" Said a screaming Sarah Adiemus while shooting at the chopper.

"A nun is shooting at us!" Said the surprised criminals.

Sarah aimed to the chopper and said…

"This is from Head Sister Mary!"

RAT-TA-TA-TA

"This is from the Sisters…"

RAT-TA-TA-TA

"This is from me!"

RAT-TA-TA-TA

"And this one… THIS ONE IS FROM MR. MONKEY!"

RAT-TA-TA-TA

With that last barrage Sarah ended up emptying the clip from her gun. Leaving Regino's escape chopper heavily damaged, with the front windows broken and all the men inside somewhat dizzied but seemingly well and still in position to fly.

"They are getting away!" Said a worried Sarah.

"No. they won't" Said Harima while standing in the middle of the street and taking aim… with his tranquilizer gun.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! And you plan to do that with your small toy? Ha! Ha! Ha! The nun had better chances!" Said Regino while laughing hard.

PTOW

Harima shot and hit the pilot who was unguarded due to the windows being broken.

"What the… We are going down!"

CRASH

The chopper crashed noisily on the pond not exploding due to the deep water and the fact that, somehow, Sarah hadn't hit the fuel tank.

"I told you. It's not the size what matters… But how you use it."

Harima stood proudly on the middle of the street looking at the goons trying to swim to safety.

"Hey you!" Said a serious Harima to Sarah. "I thought I told you to run away and look for help."

"But… But.. I couldn't leave you alone…" Said a now sheepish Sarah. "I felt that, if something happened to you, somebody very important to me would end up really sad."

"I see…" Said Harima still standing on the middle of the street and remembering a certain red eyed girl.

"But I did look for help! I used the nearest public phone to call the police."

"And?"

"They put me on hold…"

Harima let go a sigh.

"Uhmm… Shouldn't you move away? You are standing on the middle of the street."

"Who would come? It practically dawn already…"

WHEEEE

BUMP

"MR MONKEY!"

Harima went flying from the impact with a…

"We are the police. A neighbor reported an incident here. What's going on?"

* * *

"Mmm…"

Takano Akira opened her eyes and found herself in a simple but comfortable room.

"So, you are finally awake."

Takano rose from the bed with a jump.

"And pretty energetic as I can see. I'm The Head Sister Mary by the way."

"Where is my mask?" Asked Akira after not feeling her penguin mask on.

"I had to take it off in order to check you wound." Akira opened her eyes in surprise. "Don't worry. I'm the only one that has seen your face. It's not the first time that I meet somebody of your… line of business. If you are in a hurry to go then your can find all your belongings right there."

"Thanks. Where is my partner?" said Akira while rummaging among her stuff and taking out a portable computer.

"The boy with the monkey mask? He is resting in the next room. I'm afraid that his identity is no longer a secret. But don't worry; I don't think that anybody here will reveal his identity." Answered a calm Head Sister. "In any case it was a small mistake that is not completely his fault. Maybe this is his first mission?"

"Maybe…" Said Akira while opening several programs on her computer.

"If it is I must say that he shows real promise. Still a little bit green but in time he can become a great agent."

Akira stopped checking while looking at the nun with understanding eyes.

"I think so too…"

* * *

"Harima-kun! Don't die!"

Harima saw the most beautiful girl that he had ever met running towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Tenma-chan! I'm afraid that this is it… The end… I am sorry I am such an idiot to get killed like that. Without ever telling you my feelings…"

"Harima-kun! Please, don't go… I still haven't told you my feelings either…"

"Goodbye… My dear… Tenma-chan…"

"HARIMA-KUN!"

* * *

"Ohhh. What happened?"

Harima awoke with a splitting headache and blurry vision.

"I didn't die there? Everything was a dream?" Harima heard a gasp and a hand being put on his shoulder.

"It is… you?" Harima blurry vision didn't allow to focus on anything but he could distinguish a female form sitting in front of him nodding.

A female form with her hair tied to the sides of her head.

"Then I won't lose time anymore." Said Harima while hugging the girl who just gasped.

"Don't say anything. Let me talk first. I just had the worst nightmare. That I died without you knowing my feelings. I won't let that happen. Not anymore. I LOVE YOU."

The girl went completely rigid.

"I know that we don't know each other from that much long ago but believe my words when I say that our love transcends even time! That last day might have been our first meeting but trust me when I say that I have loved you for a lifetime."

The girl began to return the hug.

"I will say it now in fear that I might die without you knowing it!" Harima took the girl from her shoulders and while getting ready to kiss her his vision became clearer "I love you my dear… OJOU?"

Sawachika Eri was frozen. Stone statues could not compare. It was the first time that somebody declared her love to her in such a passionate way. But, somehow, inside of her, something was screaming and running with joy.

"I… I…" Her face was completely red and an internal voice was screaming to her to just kiss the man in front of him before…

"Here you are agent Monkey."

"WHAAA!" Both of them screamed when a figure wearing the mask of a penguin came trough the window.

"We have to go now. Our job is done." Said the agent in the penguin mask while grabbing Harima's from the collar of his shirt and dragging him towards the window that she had just used to come in.

"But, wait you can't leave! Not now!" Said a frantic Eri.

SLAM

"My brother with the small gun! Are you awake already?"

"Oni-chan! Don't be so rude. He might still be resting."

"Yes Mr. Tougou. We have to be considerate with Mr. Monkey. He is recovering of being run over by a car! He needs all the rest… he can… get…"

All the visitors stood frozen at the vision of a bandaged Harima being taken away by a mysterious figure with a penguin mask.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that I have to go… My job here is done." Said Harima while taking the coolest pose that he could while being dragged over the window by his partner.

"Mr. Monkey…"

"Mr. Waiter…"

"My brother with the small gun…"

"Farewell. We will not meet agaaaiiinnn…" The voice of Harima faded after a final pull brought him out of the room.

"Sorry. We really have to go." Said the voice of the masked individual after Harima's figure was no longer visible.

"But who was he… Mr. Waiter?" Said Haruna while looking at the window where the man who had rescued them had gone.

"I don't know but I'll never forget him... or his small gun."

WHACK

"Oni-chan! Don't be mean!"

"Miss Sawachika, are you ok?" Asked Sarah to the frozen Eri.

"I'll find him… I don't know how or when but I'll find him…" Was her only response.

* * *

"I don't know why you did that Takano but you took me out of an uncomfortable situation." Said Harima while riding the back of Akira's bike and getting away from the church were both were being taken care of.

"Don't mention it. If somebody should be grateful that would be me."

"Why?"

"You managed to complete the mission and rescue the hostages after I was taken out."

"No problem. If I have to be honest I'll have to admit that I had some help."

"There is only one little problem…"

"What problem?"

"Regino escaped."

"WHAT?"

"After the police knocked you over they were able to arrest the people form the helicopter. However they didn't find Regino or his body."

"So… He is still around."

"If he is smart he will remain hidden for a while but yes, he is still out there."

"Damn! What do we do know?"

"The hardest thing…" Said Akira while increasing the speed of her bike. "Go back home… And wait."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Head sister Mary?"

"Yes Sarah, please come in. Take a seat."

The young nun obeyed and sat on one of the visitor chairs in the Head Sister's office.

"Remember how we were talking about sending you to Japan to finish you education?" Said the Head Sister while going to the door… and locking it.

"Yes, to Japan. What about that?" Said a curious Sarah.

"I think it would be better if you go there earlier that what we had planned."

"Why?"

"Remember that incident that we had with the intruders a few days ago?"

"You mean when we met Mr. Monkey?"

"Yes. About that, I understand that you helped him in the final moments of his fight."

"Uhmm… Yes…"

"And that you used a gun and shoot at the wrongdoers' helicopter while they were trying to escape."

"Yes... but it was only to defend Mr. Monkey! They were trying to kill him!" Said an agitated Sarah. "But I never aimed at any of them or to any important part of the helicopter. I only wanted to scare them away!"

"And it was your first time using a gun?"

"Uhmm… yes, but why are you asking me that?"

"Because, my dear Sarah, That is exactly why you have to go to Japan as soon as possible. If the Vatican happens to hear about how skilled you were using a gun for the first time they would recruit you without thinking it twice!"

"The Vatican… Recruit me… Sorry Head Sister but, What are you talking about?"

"Sarah, What I am going to tell you right now must not leave this room at any cost. Understood?" Said the older sister in the most serious voice that Sarah had ever heard her.

"Uhmm… Yes…"

"Well…" said the sister while reclining back. "There is a special section at the Vatican. A secret one. It is called the section XIII, Iscariot. It's main purpose is…"

* * *

# 5 ... Fin


	6. The Monkey and The Meeting atThe Library

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 06**

**The Monkey and The Meeting at The Library**

* * *

"A pig ate my homework."

The young boy did a double take to his friend.

"What?"

"What I said. A pig entered my home last night and ate my homework. When I went after him I saw him running away with a penguin and a giraffe."

The young boy looked at his classmate blankly.

"That must be the lamest excuse that I have ever heard."

"That, however, is the truth."

"Do you really think that the teacher will believe you?"

"No. That's why I begging you to lend me your homework so I at least can copy the answers."

"Here…" The boy took some papers from his backpack. "Just to avoid you the embarrassment of saying such a lie in front of all the class."

"Thanks. But it wasn't a lie."

"Oh come on! Who in his five senses would believe such a story? If you are going to tell a lie you must at least make it believable. For example, you could say…"

The words died on the boy's throat. And he was not the only one. Most of the class became deathly silent. Why?

Harima Kenji had arrived.

"I was wondering where he had gone." Said one boy in a barely audible whisper.

"Takeshi said that he saw him fight with some Yakusa the other day." Commented another. "He said that there was even an explosion…"

"Yes I remember. At first I didn't believe him but since he hadn't come to classes afterward so I began to think that he had… died..."

"Obviously he is still very much alive. Maybe, after that altercation, he had to go into hiding until everything cooled down…"

Harima didn't hear what his classmates were saying but he didn't need to. He had a general idea of what they were thinking.

'They looked half scared to death.' Harima thought. 'Can't really blame them. The me of this time was a violent bastard. But that person is no more! The love of Tenma-chan has changed me. Now I must do my best to become a good person. The kind that Tenma-chan would fall in love with. Beginning with assisting to classes in order to attend high school with my beloved.'

While thinking how his High School time would be different with his dear Tenma at his side a smile appeared on his face.

"He is smiling…"

"He must be thinking of something horrifying!"

"Maybe he is remembering how he defeated those Yakusa."

"Then he must be the most bloodthirsty delinquent that has ever existed."

RING

"Everybody take your seats please." Announced the homeroom teacher. "Before we start remember that the midterm exams begin tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Screamed Harima scaring most of the classroom... including the teacher.

"Ha-Harima… You're here… That-that's good."

"What did you say?"

"That the midterms begin tomorrow. Don't you remember that we talked about it in our last meeting? You need to get high grades on this one or you won't be graduating junior high."

'Crap!' Thought Harima. 'I forgot that this was the midterm's season! What else could go wrong?'

"Oh! And before I forget. To those interested in going to Yagami High School. The Admission exam is this February so you better start studying for that one too."

'I had to ask.'

* * *

"There is nobody here Kouso sempai."

"That's strange." Said Kouso Masahiro to Sou Mikoto while looking at the empty library. "It's exam season. This place should be packed with students."

"When you said that you had something special planned for me…" Said Mikoto in a suspicious tone. "It wouldn't be anything that involved a desolated library. Would it, sempai?"

"NO! not at all! What I had in mind was for you to practice what you have learned so far by helping others with it!"

"You sure?"

"Positive! There is no better way to truly know something as helping others understand it!"

Mikoto let go a sigh. Her Sempai was so dense! How couldn't he know about the crush she had for him? She wouldn't have mind that much if it were only the two of them in the library.

Meanwhile Kouso was looking for people in the otherwise deserted library. He had done everything in his power to help Mikoto for the upcoming midterms but she still felt uneasy so he had planned to practice what she had already learned by helping other people study the same topics.

Mikoto refused to practice with any of her friends since she was sure that she would just make a fool of herself in front of them so Kouso thought about going to the local library in the hopes that, since it was exam season, there would be people studying there.

And, if it were any other day, he would have been right. But today… there was a little inconvenience…

"CRAP! GOD DAMNED BE THE ONE THAT INVENTED MATH!"

And that inconvenience was currently holding a junior high level math book, surrounded by several others and a pile of disposed paper next to him with the results of his unsuccessful attempts to perform the exercises.

"Why the hell are my answers never right? I followed the process just as it appears on the damn book!"

Kouso quickly understood what had happened. This guy was so loud, looked so scary and was exuding such a murderous aura around him that nobody dared to shut him up or even remain in the building.

'Well. I guess that explains everything. Maybe it would be better if I just take Mikoto-chan to another library.'

"Something wrong Kouso sempai?"

"Mikoto-chan?... No nothing, just that I found the reason why nobody is here today."

"That dumb looking boy?"

"Dumb?" Kouso looked at him again and noticed that, yes, he didn't look that bright. But how could Mikoto notice that first and not the incredible murderous aura emanating from him?

"Look! He is studying from the same math book that we are using in class! Do you think that I should go and help him?"

"I don't know… He looks awfully dangerous."

"So what? I am an expert in martial arts and you are no slouch either! If he tries something weird I bet we can take him!" Said Mikoto while showing her smile. "Besides… I don't know how to explain it, but I don't think that he is a bad guy at all…"

There was a certain look on Mikoto that Kouso couldn't help but notice. It was like the look that people had when meeting again with an old classmate after several years…

So, against his better judgment he decided to agree with her idea.

"Ok. Go ahead. But at the first sign of danger we leave… fast."

"Good! Hey you over there! Having some troubles with math!"

"You bet your ass that I am!" Said Harima never looking up from his book. "So scram! Leave me alone! I am busy."

"Don't be so rude. I just came to see if I could help you."

"Really?" Harima looked up at the girl happy of finding a kind soul that would help him. "You'll save my life if you… Argh!"

"What? Something wrong?"

'It's Sou!' Thought a surprised Harima. 'What the hell is going on here? Imouto-san, Tae, Takano, Macaroni, Ojou, that nun friend of Imouto-san and now Sou. Why I'm meeting all this people now? And Sou is one of the worst! If she helps me I know that it will come back to bite me in the ass in the future! Probably she will make me work in one of her family projects!'

"No. Nothing at all." Said Harima avoiding to look Mikoto at the face. "It's just that I think I'm getting the hang of this so I won't be needing your help."

"What?" Mikoto was mortified. Here she was, going out her way to help this dumb looking boy and he had the nerve of rejecting her. It was really annoying her (and she still wasn't sure why). "It's not because I'm a girl, right?"

"No. Not at all. I don't even see you as a girl anyway."

"WHAT? That does it! I'm going to help you like it or not!" Said Mikoto while taking a seat next to him.

"No! really I'll be fine on my own!"

"Shut up! Students should never interrupt their teachers! Even less when they are good looking girls like me! Understood?"

"Yes sensei." The scary face that Sou had killed Harima's complains. The fact that he knew that she was an expert in Kempo helped too.

"Very good. Let's see what are you having problems with…" Sou took the book and a few sheets of paper that Harima was working on. "What the… You are having problems with this?"

"Yes. Pretty difficult stuff uh?"

"These are… the problems of the first chapter… They are elementary school level math… Man, you looked dumb but I didn't imagine that you were SO dumb."

"HEY!"

"And I was scared thinking that you would be doing really difficult stuff. If is this then I can surely teach you!"

"Thanks… I guess…"

And with that said both began to work.

* * *

A few hours later…

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Said Mikoto to her 'student' while checking the answers of the last exercise that she had assigned him. "Did you fall on your head when you were a child?"

"Give me a break! I'm doing my best!"

"Well your best is not enough! You said that your exam is tomorrow and you still haven't memorized the most basic formulas. At this pace you won't be able to even do a simple exercise!"

"You think I don't know that! I'm dying here! Explain the process to me again."

"Ok. I'll do it once more. But pay attention! Jeez! Your head is so hard that I'm beginning to consider getting a drill!"

Kouso was amazed. He had his doubts about Mikoto dealing with this guy but, so far, she had been completely in control of the situation. Maybe she was used to deal with scary people?

And now that he looked at him Kouso had the feeling of seen this guy before. But, where?

'Wait a minute… that spiky hair… that loud voice… that murderous aura… It's him! The scary delinquent that helped the girl at that alley some days ago! What was his name? something like a train station… Harima something… Yes! That's it! Harima Kenji!'

Kouso let go a relaxing sigh.

'If is that guy then I guess Mikoto-chan will have no troubles dealing with him. He looked somewhat reliable when he was with that girl. And she certainly didn't look scared, she even looked somewhat… smitten by him.'

"I give up!" Said Harima while throwing some papers at the air. "I'll never learn this stuff on time for the midterm!"

"Hey it's not that bad!" Said Mikoto while holding a black marker on one hand and a paper on the other one. "Look! This one is right."

"Only because you were explaining the process to me at the time." Harima looked dejected at this point.

"Look… Uhhh…" Mikoto didn't know what to say. Harima had done some progress but it was just too much material for one day.

"If it has come to this… then I have no choice…" Said Harima while standing up… and taking his shirt off.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Said a scared Mikoto.

"What I should have done hours ago…" Said a very serious Harima while grabbing her hand.

"HEY!" Mikoto was taken by surprise due to the sudden movement and was frozen in place. But it wouldn't be for long. "WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOIN…"

And then Harima released her.

"What the…" Once again Mikoto was surprised. What were this boy's intentions?

SQUEAK

"Uh?"

SQUEAK

SQUEAK

"What are you doing?" Ask Mikoto to Harima who had his back to her.

"Sorry to take your marker but I needed something to write." Answered Harima still with his back towards Mikoto.

"My marker?" Mikoto looked at her hand and found that it hadn't the marker anymore. "So you grabbed my hand to take the marker."

"Yeah. Why else will I do that?"

Mikoto was slightly offended at that but her curiosity was greater so she refrained of bonking the doofus in front of her in lieu of answers.

"And may I know why you wanted my marker?"

"What kind of question is that? To write of course!"

Mikoto's patience was at her limit.

"To write what?"

"What else…" Said Harima while turning around and showing Mikoto what he had been doing with the marker. "The math formulas of course!"

Mikoto saw that the front of Harima's body was covered in math formulas that he had been writing with the marker. There was not even that much space left.

"So… you have decided to cheat?"

"Of course not! What kind of man do you think I am?"

"A desperate one."

"Urgh… Ok is true. But I'm not cheating!"

"Then, what do you call writing all of that?"

"It's a study aid. Believe or not a teacher taught me that! Writing things carefully on my body will help me to remember it better!"

"Somehow I doubt it."

"Che! Shows how much you know. I'll let you know that it helped me pass English once and I've used a last resource ever since!"

"Well, if you say so…" Said Mikoto while still looking at Harima's body.

'For being an idiot he doesn't have such a bad body… Hey! What the hell are you thinking Mikoto? It's not the first time that you see a man's torso. No matter how well chiseled it is. Besides you have seen several of those at Hanai's dojo so stop looking at it! You are not one of those old hags or young girls that drool at the mere sight of a shirtless man. Get a hold of yourself!' Thought Mikoto while sporting a slight blush.

"Damn. I've run out of space. Do you have a mirror that I can borrow so I can write in my back?"

"No. I don't have one." Said Mikoto while avoiding to look at Harima's chest.

"What kind of girl are you that doesn't carry a hand mirror?"

"WHAT? I'll let you know that I am the most developed girl in my class! If I don't carry a hand mirror that's nothing of your damn business!"

"Take a chill pill. If you don't carry one that's fine. I'll just have to do something else."

ZIP

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR PANTS OFF?"

"I told you that I don't have any more space so I'll write on my legs."

BONK

Harima fell down sporting a bump on his head courtesy of Mikoto's fist.

"If you're damn adamant of keep doing that then go to the bathroom and write there you damn exhibitionist!"

"You didn't had to hit me you crazy girl! You could just have said it!" Said Harima while picking himself up. "Wait a minute… they have mirrors in the bathroom… I bet that I could write on my back in there too!"

"Ah, you're right." Said Mikoto somewhat ashamed that she didn't thought of that before.

"Do you think that they will allow me to take this book with me in there?"

Mikoto let go a sigh. If they didn't had thrown him out after scaring all the people away, being so obnoxiously loud and being half naked in the reading area then she doubt it that they will make a fuss of him taking a book to the bathroom.

"I don't think that would be a problem."

But, it had been a long day for Mikoto so she just let it slide.

* * *

"Thanks for your help today. I really appreciate it." Said a formula covered Harima to an obviously tired Sou Mikoto and Kouso Masahiro.

"That's fine. Believe it or not it was helpful to me too. I doubt that I'll ever forget what I have taught you today. Just remember to clean that off before you begin your exam!"

"Of course that I will! What kind of man do you take me for?"

"I already told you. A desperate one."

"Urgh…"

"In any case. I wish you the best for tomorrow." Said Mikoto with a smile.

"Thanks." Answered Harima smiling too and beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a moment! You never told me your name!"

"It isn't necessary... Just think of me as an ordinary guy that you provided a service to."

"The hell you are an ordinary guy..." Harima felt a little proud at hearing Mikoto's words. "… You are too dumb to be an ordinary guy."

Harima face faulted.

"In any case… It was nice meeting you." Added Mikoto at the end.

"Same here…" Said Harima while finally leaving. "… Sensei…"

"Estrange guy… that boy."

"Oh, is Mikoto-chan fond of that scary looking delinquent?" Said Kouso teasingly.

"It's not like that Kouso-sempai!" Said a slightly red Mikoto. "Who would like that kind of moronic guy anyway?"

"I happen to have met a certain cute girl a few days ago that looked somewhat interested in him."

"You've seen him before? Who is him?"

"I told you about him already. Don't you remember? The scary looking delinquent that helped a girl from some attacker in a side street? How he declared that that girl and her sister were under his protection?"

"It's him? What did you say his name was?… It was… Harima… Yes! Harima Kenji! That's his name isn't it?"

"Wow. Mikoto-chan remembered his name and with no input from me!"

"I don't know how to explain it… it's like, somehow I've heard that name before…"

"So Mikoto-chan is really taken by him! Poor Hanai-kun, he is going to be crushed when he hears that you fell for a delinquent." Said Kouso with an enormous smile. It was so rare for him to tease Mikoto like this! It was like, somehow, he had become a lot more confident lately.

"Kouso-sempai…" Mikoto didn't share his amusement however. "Since you seem so energetic why don't we have a little spar at the dojo? In that way I'll be helping you with your martial arts study too…"

Needless to say that night Kouso would arrive home barely alive.

* * *

'Ah! What a hard day! But it's finally over!' Thought Harima while approaching his small apartment.

'A real pity that I was unable to see Tenma-chan today but if I want to spend my high school days at her side I'll have to make sure to destroy all the obstructions to our love before I make my move.'

Harima then thought about how she and Karasuma would most likely be getting closer due to his absence.

'Karasuma, enjoy these days with Tenma-chan because they will be your last! Consider them my compensation for letting her be in danger and a reward to you for saving her. But remember that I am not done yet! Soon Tenma-chan will see me as the only man that she can possibly love and will leave you aside!'

'Nothing could stop me now! Nothing!' Thought Harima while opening the door of his apartment.

"You are finally here. I was getting tired of waiting."

"Sorry but I had to study for the midterms." Said Harima without looking at his visit.

"You? Studying?"

"I have to do it if I want to go to high school." Continued Harima while putting his things away. "Besides I..."

At this point Harima stopped in his tracks.

'Wait a minute... I live alone at this point in time... Who the hell I am talking to?"

Harima turned to the source of the voice… and found a familiar face waiting for him inside his room.

"Wh-wh-wha…"

"Hello Kenji-kun. It's been a long time."

"I-I-Itoko!"

* * *

# 6 ... Fin


	7. The Monkey and The Unexepected Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 07**

**The Monkey and The Unexpected Visitors**

* * *

Harima Kenji knew fear…

He knew the fear that allowed men to become stronger in order to overcome it.

He knew the fear of uncertainty, the fear to the unknown that only went away with time.

And he also knew the fear that acted as a protection. The one that was as a warning to some unknown danger that was close by.

He was having that kind of fear right now.

And the source of said fear was currently enjoying a cup of tea in front of him while watching TV.

"I hope you don't mind that I made myself comfortable Kenji-kun." Said Osakabe Itoko to her cousin. "But you took so long to comeback…"

"And may I ask Why in the name of hell are you here?" Said Harima affronting his fearsome opponent head front.

"What? Do I need a reason to come and visit my cousin?"

"Of course that you do! You never came to visit me originally!"

"Originally?"

"Ack!" Harima knew that he was screwed. Itoko was a smart woman, she would see right trough him, his identity as a time traveler would be out in the open!

"Then… that means…"

'Here it comes…' thought Harima. 'Goodbye secret! It was good knowing you.'

"That means that it is true. Some people can really become dumber if left alone."

"Uh?"

"Due to the time that you've been living alone you are beginning to forget the most basic things. Like communication skills."

"Communication skills?"

"You shouldn't have said 'You never came to visit me originally' what you should have said is 'you've never come to visit me before.' Really is sad to see you like that. If left alone your mind would most likely revert to a Neanderthal level."

Harima didn't really understand what Itoko was saying but he felt that his secret as a time traveler was safe. He also felt somewhat offended…

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important." Said Itoko with a sight. "I just came to see how you were doing. That's all."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine as you can see. I've had no problems living on my own."

"I have my doubts."

"And may I ask why?" Said Harima confident in his skills.

"Well… There are all this bills here…"

"Uh?"

"And there was your landlord who came to ask for the overdue rent while you were away…"

"About that…"

"And then there is the fact that you had absolutely nothing edible in here besides some old tea bags. I don't know what you would offer to a girl in case you invited her to your apartment."

"Nothing to offer…" Harima got really angry at that last comment.

"At all. Why, those tea bags were barely able to make a cup of tea. For example what could you offer to me as your guest?"

"Oh, I know exactly what could offer to you…" Said Harima while opening the door to his apartment and point towards the opening. "THAT IS WHAT I CAN OFFER YOU!"

"Oh Kenji-kun! You are so forward!" Said a smiling Sasakura Youko carrying some grocery bags at the door. "I never knew that I was of your property. Wonder when that happened?"

"Yo-Youko!"

"Hello Kenji-kun! It's been a long time!" Said Youko while lowering the bags and giving a good look to Harima. "My god! You've become so big! Well, you always were a big boy but now you are practically a man!"

"Yo-you really think so?" Said Harima a little bit ashamed.

"Yes I do! I won't mind being the property of such a handsome young man!"

"Ah… Youko, about that…"

"Oh yes you are right…" Said Youko with a face of realization. "… You were offering me to Sempai. So what do you say sempai, do you accept me?"

"Youko… I think you misunderstood me. What I meant is…"

"Oh so you were thinking of sharing me with sempai? Wow Kenji-kun, I never thought that you were that kind of guy!"

"Youko, please, don't say things like that."

"I'm just kidding Kenji-kun…"

"Phew."

"Mostly…"

"Eh?"

"Stop it Youko. You're scaring him too much." Said Itoko while putting her tea cup on the sink.

"Have you asked him already Sempai?"

"No. I haven't."

"Ask what?" Said a dumb funded Harima.

"Go ahead Sempai."

"I'm getting to it."

"Ask WHAT?" Said Harima again after getting to the limit of his short patience.

"I wanted to know if you would like to live with me."

"Eh?" Harima was confused... Again. Something very common in his life, and time travel only made it worse. "You want… me… to live… with you?"

"Sempai has come here several times already but could never find you." Said Youko with an innocent smile. "In the end she decided to wait until you came back. Isn't right sempai?"

"Only because I think it would be better for you to live with a responsible adult. That's all." Said Itoko while looking away and sporting a light blush on her cheeks.

Meanwhile Harima's mind was in a stump.

'Itoko wants me to live with her. Why? She never came looking for me originally. The first time I was the one asking her for help. Could she have memories of the past? No, I don't think so; she would have come here demanding an explanation if that was the case… I think.'

Harima began to rub his forehead.

'Damn it! All this thinking if producing me a headache! Wait a minute… That bastard skull faced god said that people would keep their feelings from the future so that means that Itoko has come here because her feelings have made her to do so. And that means that she wants me back home… So she can enjoy torturing me all day long again as it happened originally!'

Harima turned serious at that.

"Thanks for the offer Itoko but I have decided to live alone so I will keep it like that."

"Are you sure about it? It would make your life a lot easier." Answered Itoko, a little bit disappointed.

'That's it! That was what Itoko wanted! He, He, He. I am so smart!

"That's my decision." Said Harima with his arms crossed.

"I see… Well then, I guess this is the goodbye then." Harima felt a pang inside of him when he heard that. "Youko. We're leaving."

"Goodbye Kenji-kun…" Said a slightly saddened Youko.

"Good bye… And thanks… for the offer..." Said Harima who had that inner pain suddenly increase in intensity.

"You don't have to thank me…" Said Itoko while closing the door of the small apartment.

Alone, in the middle of his apartment located on the second floor of an old building, Harima was alone with his thoughts.

'Why I am feeling so bad? This is Itoko! The woman who sent me to Angola during my best chance to win over Tenma-chan! Although I kind of asked her for it the night before… But she is also the same woman who left me out of the apartment during winter! But that also helped me to live under the same roof as Tenma-chan… And she always charged me rent and meal expenses! However, she always allowed me to pay her at the end of the month and never asked for a cent more than what I could pay…'

Harima turned to the door and saw at the side of it the bags of groceries that Youko had brought over.

"Could they have bought this… for me?"

Rivers of tears began to flow from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Itoko, Youko I was too rude in rejecting your offer. But it is better this way. Even when you tried to aid me you were more problems than help and caused too many misunderstandings. So, in order to get closer to Tenma-chan, I have to live alone…"

KNOCK

KNOCK

The somewhat clumsy knock on the door brought Harima out of his mental reverie.

'They are back? So maybe the groceries weren't for me after all. Doesn't matter. I was too rude to them and I have to apologize.'

"Sorry about my rudeness girls." Said Harima while opening the door and offering the bags. "Here are your groceries… huh?"

Instead of itoko's face Harima found another one… a familiar face.

"Pyotr?"

And he was not alone…

OINK

"Napoleon?"

RIBBIT

"Alexander?"

WOOF

MEOW

WHINE

"Guys?"

A zoo was outside of Harima's door…

CREAK

And threatening to destroy the walkway with their combined weight.

"But… how? Oh crap, who cares? All of you are back!" Said Harima who joined his animal friends in the walkway.

CRACK

"AHHH!"

And with that extra weight the walkway finally broke.

CRASH

"Cough, Cough… Guys, I'm glad to see all of you again…" Said Harima once the dust settled. "… But could whoever of you who landed on me please move away… I can't feel my legs…"

* * *

Tsukamoto Yakumo was confused.

While confusion is not unnatural in a young girl like her the reasons that had her confused were not the common ones for girls of her age.

The first and foremost one was the mysterious boy named Harima Kenji.

Since that day when she found him in the side street and save her from those thugs he has been a prominent thought in her mind.

She had asked some people around (mainly teachers and store owners) about this 'Harima Kenji' and the information that she got from them was… not that flattering.

A known delinquent, famous for his violent ways, the source of fear (and wounds) for the local delinquents… Definitely not the type of guy that she thought he was.

And then there was her sister warning her against a dangerous stalker that was picking up girls on the street. Although she could not be sure if she was talking about Harima since every time that Tenma would try to tell her the story she would end up talking incessantly about this Karasuma Ooji boy who helped her against the stalker.

But even after hearing all of that… she couldn't avoid thinking… that he was actually a good person.

She didn't know why, but she was sure of it.

The second thing was her powers.

In the past she could see the thoughts of any male that liked her but now… she could even read the thought of females, that also liked her.

She was still not used to the though of boys and now she had to deal with those of girls too.

At least now she knew that some girls actually thought good things about her. While others… would put the thoughts of the dirtiest of boys to shame.

And last, but not least, was that mysterious black cat…

She had never been that good with animals so she found curious that this small black cat was following her.

But, it didn't matter what Yakumo tried, the black cat would run away as soon as she got closer to him.

But, even then, Yakumo found him interesting. Once in a while she would leave a small fish on a box lunch outside her house or in the nearby temple but the cat never ate it when she was close by.

The closest that the cat got was when waking her up after she had fallen asleep on a bench.

But as soon as Yakumo woke up the cat would run away.

It was at this moment that she wished that she could understand animals…

She was lost on these thought when walking through the street after school when she heard a familiar voice…

"HOW MUCH? DO I HAVE THE FACE OF A MILLIONAIRE?"

Yakumo turned around and, in a grocery store, saw the face of the person that has been occupying most of her thoughts recently.

"So will you buy it or not?" Said an obviously annoyed store owner.

"Forget it! At these prices it would destroy my budget for the whole month." Said Harima Kenji while walking away from the store.

Yakumo was glued to her spot. A million of thoughts going over her mind.

´There he is! I finally found him again! But… What should I do? I would like to talk to him but I don't know how!'

"Damn it! Isn't there a single place where I can get cheap vegetables?"

'Uh? He is looking for cheap vegetables… Maybe…'

"Uhm… Excuse me…" Said Yakumo softly to Harima who hadn't even noticed her.

"What the hell do you… IMOUTO-SAN!"

"H-Hi… ni-nice to see you again…" Said the young girl shyly.

"What are you doing here Imouto-san? Shouldn't you be going home at this time? Where is your sister?" Said Harima while nervously looking around.

"Nee-san… went home already… but… I had to… buy… some groceries…"

"Oh, I see. You are a very responsible person Imouto-san."

Yakumo blushed.

"Uhm… Is Harima-san… also buying groceries?"

"Just some vegetables. But the prices are ridiculous! I don't think I'll be able to buy all that I need."

"There is… a store… close by… that's having a sale… Maybe… Harima-san could buy there… what he needs…"

"REALLY!" Screamed Harima while holding Yakumo from her shoulders. "You're a life saver Imouto-san!"

Yakumo din't know why but… seeing Harima with that happy face… and knowing that it was because of her help… filled her with joy.

"So, Where is this store located Imouto-san?"

* * *

"Thank you Imouto-san! You really know about this stuff!" Said Harima while carrying several bags full of vegetables on his back and arms.

"I-It's nothing…" Answered the junior high student while blushing.

"I bet that you also know how to cook delicious food too. Am I right?"

Yakumo didn't answer but her blush increased.

"I knew it!" Said Harima with a laugh. He knew about Yakumo's cooking first hand having lived in the same house for quite a while before traveling to the past.

"Man! Good at cooking and knows how to spend her money! And my instinct tells me that you must be very good at school too. The guy who dates you is surely happy!"

Yakumo felt so embarrassed that couldn't see Harima to the eyes.

"I-I am not dating… anybody…"

"Eh? It's that so?" Said Harima while thinking. 'Crap! I forgot that Imouto-san doesn't date any guys. I think I touched a sore spot… Maybe I was right in thinking that she only likes girls…'

The rest of the walk was in silence. Harima ashamed of saying something inappropriate again and Yakumo just plainly not finding any topic to talk about.

But it didn't matter that much, at least not for Yakumo. She enjoyed the walk. And, somehow, inside of her, she felt very happy of just being next to him.

"Well… I will say goodbye here Imouto-san. It's getting late and you already helped me too much." Said Harima once he noticed he was close to the Yagami Shrine.

"I don't mind… But… If is not much impertinence… I would like to know…"

"Yeah? What do you want to know?"

"Why… Why did you buy so much?"

"Oh? You mean this? Ummm…" Harima thought for a moment. "Oh well. If it's you I guess I can trust you with my secret."

"Your secret?"

"Yes. Follow me." Said Harima while climbing the steps and walking deep in the woods of the small mountain were the shrine was located.

"In there?"

"Yeah. Are you coming or not?"

Yakumo doubted for a moment about Harima's intentions…

"Yes… I am coming."

But only for a moment.

If Harima really had bad intentions then she would be able to see his thoughts. Besides, for some unknown reason, Yakumo could not imagine Harima doing anything bad to her.

"Here we are Imouto-san."

Yakumo was without words. In front of her was…

BAA

ROAR

HISS

A virtual zoo with several types of animals reunited. Even some that had no business in being in Japan!

"Sorry about the delay guys. Here is dinner."

But what surprised her the most was how Harima was able to communicate with them.

"The food… was for them?"

"Uh? Yes. It's making a hole in my pockets but I just couldn't leave them hungry you know."

Yakumo was surprised. She knew, deep inside her, that Harima was a kind person but she never expected it to be at this level.

"Hey guys show some manners and eat properly. We have a visit today. That goes double for you Napoleon! Don't pig out!"

OINK

* * *

"So, What do you think about it Imouto-san?" Asked Harima to Yakumo while leaving the Yagami Shrine.

"It's… amazing…"

"Glad that you liked it. But remember that you must keep it a secret from everybody."

"I will."

While walking towards the steps a shadow came to their encounter.

MEOW

'It's him! The black cat! He followed me here.' Thought Yakumo.

"Iori? You were here too?"

"Iori? Do you know him Harima-san?"

"Ah! Uh…" While Harima was showing his usual eloquence Yakumo looked at him with interest. "… you could say that… Um… we have met around… a couple of times…"

"Is he one of your animals too?"

"Well, I wouldn't call them 'my animals' or anything like that…" Said Harima while crouching down and extending his hand to Iori. "… I consider them more like guys with whom I get along."

At seeing Harima's hand extended Iori began to walk towards him.

"He! Long time not seeing you Iori. How have you being doing?" Said Harima while picking the cat up and petting him.

"Amazing…" Yakumo was amazed at how easily Harima bonded with the animals. Maybe he had a power similar to her? No. Somehow she was sure that that wasn't the case.

"Here." Said Harima offering Iori to her.

"Huh? No I can't."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't… trust me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried… to call him before… but he never came to me…"

"Maybe he just needs to warm up to you." Said Harima while putting Iori on the ground. "Try it again."

"Eh!... But…"

"If you don't keep trying you'll never get what you want. So keep trying and trying and, whatever is your ideal, never let it go."

"You sure?"

"Come on. Call him."

"Uhm… Iori?..." Said Yakumo while extending her hand to the black cat. "Here… Iori…"

The cat just looked at her.

"It's no use…"

"Don't give up Imouto-san. Remember, if you want something don't let it go, just keep trying! No matter how long it takes."

"Ok…" Yakumo extended her hand again. "Here… Iori…"

Iori looked at her with intensity but this time she did not yield to her insecurities.

"Iori… come…"

MEOW

The cat began to walk towards Yakumo who picked him up without any resistance.

"He came… he came to me…"

"Of course he did. Iori knows that Imouto-san is a good person!"

Yakumo blushed at that comment.

She felt so at ease now. With Harima and Iori. It was like this was what she had been looking for in the last few days.

However she still felt that something was missing…

* * *

"Japan. It's different at how I have imagined it. But, at the same time, I feel like I've been here before..." Said Sarah Adiemus while getting out of the airport.

"Head Sister Mary really was in a hurry to send me here afterwards… that incident… But she could have waited until the school year was over."

Sarah picked up her bag and put a determined face.

"Doesn't matter. I'll give my best to my life here in Japan. And somehow I feel like there is something or somebody waiting for me here… In any case, I bet that it's going to be interesting living here!"

* * *

# 7 ... Fin


	8. The Monkey and The Animal Coalition

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

Apologies: To everybody out there that was waiting for an update to this story. Sorry to make you wait.

Special Thanks: To each one of you that is willing to continue reading this story even after the extended delay. Thank you very much.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 08**

**The Monkey and The Animal Coalition**

* * *

"I am lost!"

The young girl who had just said this in anguish was standing in front of the Yagami Shrine holding some shopping bags.

'Sarah! Get a hold of yourself!' Said the 13 years old girl to herself mentally. 'You told the sisters at the church that after being here just a few days you felt comfortable enough to do the shopping alone. You went out just fine, were able to find the store and had no problems at all with the language. It is just a matter of remembering how you got here and go back by the same way.'

The girl looked around her.

'Ok. I remember that building… Or at least I feel that I remember it… And that road is also familiar… So that means… that means…'

"That means that I am lost!"

The emotionally exhausted girl sat in a nearby bench.

'It wouldn't be so bad if everything didn't look so familiar! If only I could recognize a few buildings then I would be able to find my way… And how is it that I find this city so familiar? I've never been in Japan before!'

The nun in training let go a sight.

'If at least I could find a familiar face who could give me some directions…'

While resigning herself to the fact that she had failed in her first outing alone she noticed a familiar face on the other side of the street… Standing at the top of the stairs of a Shinto shrine.

'Hey isn't that…'

Sarah run up the stairs at an incredible speed and flung herself towards…

"Mr. Monkey!"

"What the…" Harima Kenji found himself suddenly hugged by a young and exited girl.

"I'm so glad of seeing you again! I was so worried for you after you left so suddenly like that! " said Sarah while hugging Harima.

"Worried?" Asked a confused Harima. Still unable to recognize the girl.

"Of course! And I was not the only one. Sawachika-san and the Tougo siblings too!"

"Ojou? Then you are…"

At the mention of the feared name Harima recognized her.

"Yes! It's me! Sarah Adiemus!"

"But… but… what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story but don't worry I'll gladly tell you all about… it…"

At that moment Sarah noticed that Harima wasn't exactly alone.

Next to him was standing a girl around her age with short black hair and red eyes that showed a surprised expression.

The vision struck an internal cord in Sarah. Something very deep. It was so sudden and strong that there was only a thought crossing her mind…

'… Beautiful…'

The black haired girl gave a step back with her eyes wide in surprise with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry!" Said Sarah covering her mouth with her hand. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Said what?" Asked Harima while wondering when the crazy girl would get off him.

"Nothing Mr. Monkey. It's just that I misunderstood your girlfriend's expression. I think she must be surprised of seeing a perfect stranger hugging his boyfriend from nowhere!"

While Yakumo's face grew so red as her eyes Harima was quick to answer…

"She is not my girlfriend."

"EHHH? Why not?" Asked Sarah in a burst. She did not know why but deep inside of her thought that the idea of this 2 not being together was ridiculous. "She is so pretty!"

"That might be but we are only friends. Isn't that right Imouto-san?"

Yakumo nodded. A hint of sadness in her expression that Sarah didn't fail to notice.

"It is just as Harima-san said. We are… only friends…"

"Well I think that isn't right. Why if I were you, Mr. Monkey, I would make her mine right away!"

Harima took a look at the serious face of Sarah and wondered for a moment if a certain bastard god had really erased everybody else's memories.

"Where you not supposed to be a nun?"

Sarah was red of shame. Almost as much as Yakumo.

"I'm only a trainee… But even so! I bet that God would consider a crime that you are not dating her!"

"Excuse me…" Said Yakumo softly while approaching both of them. "Are both of you allright in that position? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

With that both Sarah and Harima realized that they had just remained in the same position this whole time… with Sarah hugging Harima and hanging from his neck.

"Eh. Sorry about that." Said Sarah while dislodging herself from Harima's neck.

"It's fine." Said a slightly disturbed Harima.

"My name is Tsukamoto Yakumo." Said Yakumo with a smile on her face. Even thought her own feelings about Harima were… confusing... She did not feel jealous at all at how this girl had just jumped out of nowhere and hugged him with such a familiarity. It had surprised her of course but she also felt a strange calmness looking at the scene. Like if this girl was somebody in which she could trust whole heartily. "I understand that you are a friend of Harima-san, right?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" Said Sarah while sporting a big blush. This might be the first time that she saw this girl but the impression that caused was so strong that she had just gone along with her impulses and forgot everything else. "My name is Sarah Adiemus. And I am an acquaintance of Mr. Monk… I mean Harima-san from England. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"And since you aren't in a date. May I ask what you are doing together?"

* * *

Sou Mikoto was restless.

The progress that she had made with her crush, Kouso Masahiro, was practically zero.

Although this had bothered her in the past, now it made her really desperate.

She still could not explain it but Mikoto felt that this was truly her only chance. That if she waited until she was in High School to make a move on him then it would be too late.

She had even made her mind and was currently walking towards the Yagami Shrine in order to request divine support.

Every little bit helps.

The problem was…

"I still do not know why you are doing this."

She was not alone.

Mikoto intended to secretly go to the shrine and make her petition. But Hanai Haruki, her childhood friend, had followed her after school.

"Hanai. I told you that where I am going and what I am doing is nothing of your business."

"Oh! but I know where you want to go… It's here." Said Hanai while stopping in front of some stairs. "The Yagami shrine."

"Eh?..." Mikoto stopped her dead on her tracks.

"I also know what you will do." Continued Hanai while climbing the stairs. "You'll ask to get closer to Kouso."

"WHAT?" Screamed Mikoto while stomping her way up behind Hanai.

"You shouldn't be surprised. We know each other for years so it's logical that I will notice things like that."

"Really…" A livid Mikoto was at a hair's breadth to pound a childhood friend into oblivion. The only thing that was stopping her was her consideration to Hanai parents... But even that had a limit.

"What I want to know is why you are doing this? Couldn't you come up with anything else?"

"So Mr. expert…" Said Mikoto while raising her fist. Auntie (Mikoto's nickname for Hanai's mom, not that she was really her aunt) would have to understand why she had to kill her son. "What do you recommend that I do?"

"You should just declare your love to the four winds. Tell him about your feelings face to face with no doubts in you heart with the full strength of your lungs!"

BONK

Hanai ended in the floor face down with a gigantic bump on the head.

"Contrary to what you may think, some people, like me, have a little something called 'common sense' and think about the other people feelings before doing anything." Said Mikoto while dusting her hands. "But, what could I expect from a guy that has never been in love?"

"But I am in love." Said Hanai while rising from the floor.

"Damn! I think I hit you too hard. You're delirious."

"It's not that. I've received worse from you." Mikoto got ready to administer another 'corrective' to her interlocutor. "I am really in love."

"Really?" Seeing the seriousness of Hanai Mikoto decided to delay his punishment a little bit. "And who is the unlucky gal? because, is a girl… right?"

"I am not sure..." Said Hanai with a far away look.

"You aren't sure if is a girl?" Said a surprised Mikoto. She never expected Hanai to play for 'the other team.'

"Don't be stupid! Of course that is girl!" Screamed Hanai. "It's just that I don't know who is it."

"Uh?"

"I can not explain it…" Said Hanai while adopting his 'far away look' again. "… It's just that I know that there is somebody out there that I must declare my love to."

"But… you sure that is a girl?"

"YES, I AM!"

"Ok, if you insist. But sounds awfully vague to me."

"You…"

RUSTLE

"Did you hear that?" Asked Hanai.

"What?"

RUSTLE

"That! Sounds like… there is something moving deep in the woods."

"Maybe is your boyfriend…"

"Mikoto!"

"Just kidding. Most likely is only a squirrel."

"I don't think so. I think… I think I heard some voices… I'll go check it out."

"Ok. I'll go with you. Who knows what kind of weirdo likes to hide in the woods of an old shrine?"

* * *

"They are so cute!"

"They are. Aren't they?" Said Yakumo while showing Sarah the animals that Harima found and had hidden in a nearby cave of the Yagami Shrine that they were currently close by.

Harima had decided to trust Sarah with the secret of the animals since she had been of help when this situation happened in the original time frame (without telling anybody of the event of course). And although Yakumo was surprised of his sudden decision she didn't doubted his judgment.

Somehow she also felt that this girl could be trusted…

"And both of you are taking care of them?"

"Well…" Yakumo dropped her eyes to the ground. "Harima-san is the one doing most of the work. I only occasionally help with what I can."

"The hell she is!" Said Harima while putting his hand on her shoulder. "She finds places where we can get food for them at a low price, she feeds them, she takes them for walks… I don't know what I would do if I didn't had her help!"

Yakumo's eyes where obscured by her hair while looking down but the redness of her face was clearly visible.

"It's… It's not that much…"

"Imouto-san." Yakumo felt Harima's other hand on her other shoulder and lifted her gaze to find him standing directly on her with both hands on her shoulders. "You have been of great help for me. Maybe is not much for you but it means a lot to me."

"Ha… Harima-san…" Said a wide eyed Yakumo. "You… you really think so?"

'Crap! I think that I scared her' Thought Harima. 'Imouto-san really is not used to being complimented. Maybe I should get her more used to it…'

"Yes I really think so… You can look at my eyes and see that I am not lying!"

Since Harima was not using his trademark sunglasses at this point (he didn't see any reason to do it at this time forgetting that Tenma already though of him as a pervert) Yakumo could see his eyes clearly.

"Harima-san…"

Yakumo's face was getting closer to Harima's… closer…

'Oi, Oi! Isn't that close enough Imouto-san?' Thought Harima. His 'brilliant' mind not grasping any reasons why Yakumo's face was getting so close to his. 'Maybe she has bad eyesight… But I don't remember her using any glasses… Maybe she stopped using them at High School?'

Meanwhile her face was getting even closer…

"Harima-san… I…"

Closer…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!"

Yakumo jumped away from Harima at the sudden scream.

"Mou! That was so close!" Said Sarah in a huff at the show's sudden interruption.

Harima also reacted. But in his case he positioned himself between Yakumo and the source of the scream.

"Who the hell… Four eyes?"

Hanai Haruki appeared from nowhere with a murderous aura surrounding him and killing intent being written all over his face.

"I'll ask again. What were you forcing her to do?"

"Nothing of your business four eyes. Why don't you just turn around and leave before I make you spit all your teeth"

"I would like to see you trying delinquent!" Said Hanai While taking a fighting pose.

"Gladly four eyes." Said Harima also getting ready to fight.

"Then here I go… HIDDEN FLOWER TIG…"

BONK

Hanai fell face down with a gigantic bump on his head provided by…

"Just shut up! Don't you see that they are a couple? You goddamn fool!" Said Sou Mikoto to the limp figure of her childhood friend. Not that Hanai could listen to her but that didn't stop Mikoto.

"I'm sorry about that." Continued Mikoto while apologizing to the ones present. "We really didn't want to interrupt. Well… At least I didn't want to."

It was at that moment that Harima recognized her.

"You…"

"So… What are you doing with all these animals and these cuties, I thought that you'll be busy studying for your exams."

"About that…"

* * *

"So the three of you have been taking care of these animals?" Asked Mikoto once Yakumo and Harima finished their explanation.

"Harima-san and Yakumo have." Answered Sarah sheepishly. "I'm afraid I only got lost on my way home and happened to find them." She recovered quickly however. "But I'll be glad to help them if they allow me to!"

"I stand corrected." Said Mikoto while giving a side glance to Yakumo. "So You and your girlfriend have been taking care of all these animals."

"She is not my girlfriend." Said Harima.

"It didn't look like that when with the way that you almost kissed each other…" Teased Mikoto while remembering how Kouso had told her how well Harima seemed to get along with a pretty girl with short dark hair and red eyes.

"It wasn't like that! I had just asked her to look in my eyes to confirm my sincerity and she was getting closer to do that. So I can assure you that she is not my girlfriend!"

"Of course she is not!" Said Hanai while still sporting the bump that Mikoto's fist had provided him. "Yakumo-kun could never end up with a delinquent as him as his boyfriend."

BONK

"Don't interrupt you nimrod!" Said Mikoto after providing a fellow companion to Hanai's previous bump.

"He is right thought… Harima-san and I are not like that." Said Yakumo while looking somewhat sadly to the floor. "I only help him with what he asks me to…"

"Really?… Well, sorry about the confusion." Said Mikoto while thinking…

'Man! This girl has it so bad for that idiot that it's not even funny… Kouso sempai told me that she seemed somewhat smitten by the doofus but I never imagined that it would be at this level. It's almost like she had had this feelings for years. And he hasn't even noticed!'

"Well since that is cleared up…" Harima said interrupting the blue haired girl thoughts. "I'll like to request from you not to tell anybody about the animals that we keep here!"

"Forget it!" Said Hanai, now sporting twin bumps. "I bet that you are keeping these animals her for some nefarious scheme and you are using this poor girls as free labor!"

"Hanai!"

"No Mikoto! Nobody will make me change my mind! Not even you!"

"Ano… Couldn't you reconsider it?" Yakumo requested shyly.

"Eh… Ok."

"WHAT?" Screamed a certain childhood friend of Hanai. "Didn't you say that nobody could make you change your mind?"

"Yakumo-kun is the exception to that rule."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because…" Said Hanai while standing in a nearby rock. "I LOVE YAKUMO-KUN"

"Ah…" Said girl was astounded by what Hanai had said.

"That's right. I love her." Continued Hanai no longer on the rock but now kneeling in front of Yakumo. "Do you love me Yakumo-kun? Would you mind going out with me? Would you marry me and have lots of kids and be together for all eternity?"

"Uhm…" Yakumo was surprised. Never had somebody been so forward with his feelings. And she could tell that he said exactly as he was thinking, having no restraints whatsoever in putting his thoughts in words. "No thanks."

But that didn't mean that she would accept his confession.

"Doesn't matter." Continued Hanai. "I'll keep trying and trying for as long as it is necessary until you return my love. For starters Let me show you how much I love you!"

And with that he jumped towards Yakumo with the intention of kissing her…

BONK

But in mid air Hanai had an encounter with the loving fist of his childhood friend and was, once again, laying face down on the floor.

"Stop it you moron! You are scaring her!" Said Mikoto to the unconscious lump that was Hanai. "Sorry about that Yakumo-chan but this guy really doesn't know what a no is. But don't worry deep down he is a good guy. Besides his bark is worse that his bite. But if he bothers you too much just let me know and I'll put him on his place."

"Thanks." Said the relieved girl. Although Yakumo could have very well deal with Hanai herself (his movements were very easy to avoid for her since she was able to read his mind) she was thankful of the older girls offer.

"And I also would like to offer my help to you Harima."

"To me?" Said Harima "Don't tell me that four eyes is interested in me too!"

"Not with that you dimwit! I meant to help you with the animals!"

"With the animals?"

"Something tells me that you are just making it through with the food expenses, are you not?"

"Uhm… well…"

"Very well then! I'll chip in with a little bit too."

"Thank you Sou." Said a touched Harima. "You're really a good person."

"Then can I help too?" Said Sarah. "It might be able to help only by coming once in a while but I would like to help."

"Thank you guys… Thank you so much."

"Interesting…" Said the hidden Takano Akira who was watching the whole scene from a distance. "Agent Monkey seems to have been successful in recruiting people for his improvised animal shelter. Wonder how far that will go?"

A sudden flash of light caught her eye at that moment.

"What was that?"

She directed her binoculars to the source of the flash and saw a woman with long purple hair and a pair of seemingly powerful binoculars looking at her… And waving.

"So… She is also keeping track of him. Interesting…"

* * *

"Welcome back Sempai." Said Sasakura Youko from the kitchen to her beloved Osakabe Itoko.

"Youko? I didn't know that you were coming today." Said Itoko while putting away her surveillance equipment.

"I just wanted to come to see you and know how everything is going." Answered Youko while presenting a cup of tea to her sempai.

"All is fine."

"And Kenji-kun."

"Still working his ass off in order to get food for his pets. But at least today he found more people willing to help him with that."

"So now is not only him and that pretty girl alone anymore? That's perfect! Now you won't be jealous of her anymore!"

Itoko shot a dirty look to her visitor… Along with a small blush.

"You know that Kenji would never do anything to a girl Youko. He is too dumb for that."

"I always thought that it was because he was too much of a gentleman!"

"In any case. Back to the topic. He now has the help of two more girls and a guy."

"Wow… Two more girls… Kenji-kun is becoming quite the ladies man! You are getting even more competition!" Itoko threw her another dirty look that Youko seemed to ignore. "But a guy… Never knew that Kenji-kun was interested in men that way. Or maybe he is just experimenting?"

"It's not like that." Said an ashamed Itoko. "The guy was roped in by a childhood friend of his and he also seems interested in the girl that was helping Kenji previously."

"Really? Oh well I should have known that Kenji-kun is only interested in girls." Said Youko while sipping from her own teacup. "By the way, did you saw 'her' again today?"

"Yes, 'she' was there again today. And it seems that she finally noticed my presence."

"That's good! She is improving." Youko put her tea down. "And… about Kenji-kun residence issues…"

"He is still living in the cave with his animals." Said Itoko in a huff.

"And none of his friends have offered him help with that?"

"Besides 'her' nobody else has noticed. Kenji has not let them see inside the cave so they have no way of knowing his current situation. And 'she' is not allowed to directly interfere in a partner's personal life. You know the rules."

Youko looked sadly to the floor.

"And when we found out that he was evicted of the apartment due to the animals' destruction of the walkway we were so hopeful that he would come to ask you for help…"

"Well he is stubborn one that Kenji. Once he has made his mind he will not change it. No matter what." Said Itoko while looking away.

"But, sempai… You still want him here. Don't you?"

Itoko got up and walked towards her room without looking back.

"Sempai?"

"If he doesn't want to be here… There is nothing that I can do…"

"Sempai…"

Itoko stopped on her room's doorway still giving her back to Youko.

"But… Yes, I would like to have him here…"

With that she entered her bedroom and closed the door.

"Me too Sempai." Said Youko softly. "Me too…"

* * *

"Ow, ow, careful with that mom!" Said Hanai to his mother while she was bandaging his head.

"Don't be such a baby Haruki." Answered his mother while giving another tug to make sure that the bandage was tight enough. "And besides this is your entire fault! What did you do to Miko-chan to make her this angry?"

"I didn't do anything at all!"

"Maybe that's the problem. When are you supposed to make a move on Miko-chan? She will not be waiting forever for you to make your mind you know."

"I already told you that am not interested in her like that mom!"

"Just remember that I want grandchildren before I am too old to enjoy them!"

Hanai let go a sight. His mother will never let go the idea of him becoming something more than friends with Mikoto. Why they could understand that being friends was as far as they were willing to get?

"Ok. It's done. Now go to your room and get a good night's rest."

"Ok, ok."

"And remember to apologize to Miko-chan first thing in the morning."

"Alright."

Hanai walked slowly to his room. Granted this day he had received more punishment than usual and met some annoying people but at least he was able to find the love of his life.

So no matter what else might happen today will be remembered as one of the happiest since he met his dear Yakumo-kun.

"Yes, definitely today was great!"

CLICK

GROWL

Hanai heard a growl as soon as he turned his room's light on.

"What's that?"

He turned and saw…

"A red Panda?"

It was a small Chinese red panda who was hidden in a corner of his room.

GROWL

The small animal was growling while going against the wall.

There was a strong feeling inside Hanai that told him to run away and look for help against this beast.

"Oh come on Haruki what is wrong with you." Said Hanai to himself. "This is only a small, cute animal. Today you just were with a snake, a lion and even a gorilla and they didn't do anything to you so don't be afraid of a small red pan…"

ROAR

"YEOUCH"

The small animal quickly showed Hanai that what he lacked in height he compensated with ferocity.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Oh shut up Hanai and just go to bed already! I'm busy with the dishes!" Said Hanai's mother from the bottom floor. "If the bandage came undone just come down and I'll fix it for you!"

Suddenly the noise went away as soon as it started.

"Good. It seems that he finally decided to go to bed. That kid is such a crybaby." Said Hanai's mom while, unnoticed to her, a Red Panda came out of her son's room and out of the house.

* * *

# 8 …. Fin


	9. The Monkey and The Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 09**

**The Monkey and The Arrangements**

* * *

"So Miss Kinigawa…" Said Inspector Zenigata to the 14 year old girl in front of him. "… As I understand your family business, a public bath, has been suffering of illegal trespassing. Mainly, after closing time a mysterious person, or persons, enter the bath, make use of it… and clean it afterward?"

"That's right inspector…" Answered a calm Kinigawa Ayano.

"And what measures have you taken since this has happened?" Asked Zenigata next.

"We have stopped cleaning the bath at closing time."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We no longer clean the bath at closing time…" Said Kinigawa with a bored expression. "Since, whoever the intruder is, cleans the bath after using it we are taking advantage of it."

"I… I see… Well, we'll look into it… Have a good day." Said Zenigata to girl who just waved back good bye with that bored expression still on her face.

"Kids these days, I don't understand them…" Said Zenigata to his partner once he was back on his car. "I blame the parents. Just look at the owners of this place for example. I mean, they have a trespasser and they don't seem to give it that much of a thought!"

"Seems like that." Answered his partner who really didn't give a damn about the kid or the case.

"And speaking about weird things…" continued Zenigata ignoring the disinterest of his partner. "This case is really weird… I mean, who enters a public bath after closing time, uses it and cleans it afterward?"

"Maybe he is just broke?"

"And what kind of loser would not even have 400 yen to pay the fee of a public bath?"

Somewhere not far away, Harima Kenji was sneezing.

"I swear HQ is just assigning these cases to us due to some kind of grudge…" continued Zenigata. "… In any case, which is next one?"

"A report about wild animals seen on the premises of Yagami's shrine."

"What did I tell you? They have some sort of grudge! Wasting our talent with things like this. I swear someday I will request a transfer or just plain quit. Very well then, let's go…"

* * *

"Ok guys I'm leaving for school! Behave while I'm away!" Said Harima while leaving the cave where the animals (and him) spent the night.

"Damn! I'm dead tired. I have to work part time to buy enough food for them and still don't have enough to even pay for a decent public bath!" He mumbled while on his way out of the woods.

"And what's with those baths being so dirty recently? I am cleaning them as sort of payment for using them so they should at least make the work easier. I swear is almost as they do not clean it after closing time and they expect me to do it! Well at least with the help of those guys that came yesterday I should have at least enough to pay for the public bath from now on…"

"WHERE IS THAT BEAST!"

Harima turned to the interruption of his musings who happened to be…

"A Mummy?"

"It's Me! Hanai Haruki!" Said the boy who was bandaged in a way that only his glasses were visible. "And I a have come for revenge against the beast that did this to me!"

"You dare to say that one of those guys attacked you?"

"That's what he says." Said Sou Mikoto who came behind Hanai. "I told him that we should talk to you about it today after school but he was adamant in coming here before the classes even started. Damn it, Hanai! I don't want to be late! My record is bad enough already to add lateness to it!"

"This is a matter of a man's honor. You wouldn't understand. Besides, nobody asked you to come!"

"By the way Harima..." Said Mikoto while ignoring Hanai's latest statement. "I'm surprised to see you here this early. You must be really dedicated to your pets to come see them this early."

"Oh… Yeah… Dedicated… That's why I'm here and no other reasons at all!" Was Harima stuttering answer.

'Weird reaction…' Thought Mikoto.

"Since you are here…" Continued the amalgamations of bandages that identified himself as Hanai. "Show me the spawn of hell that did this to me last night so I can repay him properly!"

"Wait a minute four eyes!" Said Harima while positioning himself in a fighting stand. "If you dare to lay a single finger in those guys I'll just give you a reason to be wearing even more bandages!"

"So You'll let that wild beast free?"

"I can assure that they are completely harmless! None of them could even hurt a fly… Well maybe Alexander, but only because he is a frog and has to eat them!"

"I don't care about your opinion delinquent! If I have to go trough you to get to that Red Panda then I will!"

"Then you'll have to… Uh… Wait a minute… Did you say a 'Red Panda'"

"Yes that's what I said! a Hellish Red Panda! Now will you move or I'll have to go trough you!"

"But… There aren't any Red Pandas among the guys… There is a normal Panda thought… But if you dare to insinuate that Darius would attack you…"

"No. It was a Red Panda…"

"See! Told you that none of Harima's animals could do that to you. They are too kind!" Emphasized Mikoto.

"Oh… If that's the case… then sorry…" Said Hanai who had already calmed down.

"It's fine but isn't to me who you should be apologizing."

"Eh?"

"You should apologize to the guys."

"Ehhh?"

"He is right Hanai…" Prodded Hanai's childhood friend. "You should go and apologize."

"I refuse!"

"What's going on here?" Asked a new voice.

"Imouto-san? What are you doing here?"

"Yakumo was worried about the animals and wanted to check on them before school!" Said Sarah Adiemus who was standing next to said girl.

"Oh Yakumo-chan! Perfect timing!" Said Mikoto while walking up to the younger girl and putting an arm around her shoulders. "You just came to witness Hanai's apologies to Harima's pets.

"Apologize? Hanai-san?" Said a confused Yakumo. "And why is Hanai-san covered in bandages?"

* * *

"So… In resume… I beg for your forgiveness!" Said Hanai while in his knees and bowing deeply in front of all the animals.

"Also say that you won't threaten them again!" Said Harima Behind Hanai.

"But… but…"

"What do you think Yakumo-chan? Shouldn't Hanai say that too?" Asked Mikoto to the 13 year old girl.

"I say that he must!" Added Sarah.

"Uhm…" Yakumo was very uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Yakumo-kun…"

"Maybe… just a little bit… For the animals' sake?" But, after hearing what Hanai said and did, she agreed.

"Argh…" Hanai Bowed again. "And I promise to never threaten any of you ever again."

"Beautiful." Said a cheerful Mikoto. "Damn! Why didn't I bring my camera?"

"I can make a copy of this video for you later if you want." Said Takano Akira while handling a video camera.

"Really? That would be… WAAA!" Mikoto jumped to one side. "Who… Who the hell are you?... When did you get here?... What are you doing?..."

"I'm Takano Akira, an acquaintance of that guy…" Said the red haired girl while pointing to Harima.

"Ah… She is… She is…" Harima's brain was working on overdrive in order to find a suitable excuse. The noises of rusty cogs could be heard coming from his brain. "… She is… a partner… from work… YES! SHE IS A WORK PARTNER!"

"Really…" Said a suspicious Mikoto.

'I wonder if she is… the other one… the one in the penguin mask…' Wondered Sarah who was more than a little bit scared of the older girl.

"About when I came. It was when the cheap copy of Imhotep came threatening my partner's protégées."

"HEY!" Screamed Hanai while a deep resentment coming from his innermost self burst towards this girl…

"What? Do you have anything to say?"

"… Nothing... " …Along with a fair dose of fear after having seen Akira's cold expression directed to him.

Hanai was unsure of where these feelings were coming from. But they were very, very strong.

"About what I was doing…" continued Akira. "… I came to give my partner a warning but the torture of this guy was too attractive to me as to pass it up."

"Why?" Asked Mikoto.

"I don't know why… I just felt… compelled to record it for posterity…"

"Ok… If you say so…"

"Uhm… Excuse me…" Said Yakumo interrupting the conversation. "You said that you wanted to tell something to Harima-san?"

"Uh?... Yes that's right. Harima-kun…"

"Yes?" Said Harima while at two steps of having a heart attack. If Akira said something related to his 'side-job' of being some sort of secret agent...

"The police are coming."

"WHAT?" Correction. One step.

"It seems that somebody tipped the police about your Animals and they have sent some agents to investigate it."

"Crap!"

"Don't worry. I have an idea." Said Akira While taking out some disguises. "We'll dress up like the animals with these costumes and throw the agents off trail…"

"Uhn…" Was the collected response from the present.

"Déjà-vu…" Said Sarah in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Asked Akira.

"Uh?... Oh! I just thought… that this feels very familiar… somehow…"

"You have dressed as an animal before to distract authorities from real animals?"

"No!... Wait… maybe… I'm not sure."

"What?"

"Actually, I have never done it before… But it still feels too familiar."

"I think…" Said Yakumo. "… That I understand… I feel the same…"

"Me too…" Said Akira. "I don't know how I came up the idea… But I believe that it might work. We just need to make sure that the animals are hidden until the police officers are gone."

'What a group of weird people.' Thought Mikoto. 'But still… I fell like I can trust them… Specially that Takano girl… Well, I think that makes me weird too. It's ok. I can live with that.'

"Very well then! Let's do this!" Said Mikoto out loud. "I want to be the penguin!"

"Uh? But I wanted the penguin costume." Interjected Akira. "Maybe i can convince you to use the Panda one instead?"

"But I wanted to be the Panda!" Chimed Sarah.

"No." Said a serious Harima.

"You wanted to be the Panda, Kenji-kun?" Asked Akira. "But I thought that you would have preferred the Gorilla costume."

"It's not about the costume! We're forgetting the most important thing... What they want."

"They?"

Harima turned and walked towards…

"What do you want us to do?"

The Animals were looking at Harima sharply. Like Harima's words were only a formality and they were really communicating at a deeper lever… like soul to soul.

"Do you want us to keep you hidden? I'll try my best! I know that we can remain together. We can do it right this time!"

The animals surrounded Harima.

"You sure?… I don't really mind taking care of you."

The Animals just looked at Harima in a melancholic way.

"I see… If that's what you want…"

Harima turned around.

"So… Are we good?" Asked Akira. "I have your costume right here."

"That… won't be necessary." Answered Harima while walking to a public phone.

Harima stood in front of it... Silent.

"Harima-san…" Said Yakumo while guessing, deep down what Harima was doing. Having a very deep gut feeling of what was about to happen.

Finally Harima turned around.

"Does any one of you have any coins that I could use?"

Everybody face faulted.

"Here..." It was not that what Yakumo was expecting but she took a few coins and presented them to Harima.

"Thanks Imouto-san. I promise to pay you back."

"It's ok." Said Yakumo with a smile.

Harima waited for a moment and then somebody answered.

"Itoko… It's me… I want to ask a favor from you…"

* * *

"You sure about this Kenji-kun?" Asked Osakabe Itoko to her cousin.

"It was their choice." Said Harima while watching the Yagami Zoo people taking the animals out of the grounds of the Yagami shrine to the vehicles that would be used to take them to the Zoo. "If they have wanted to remain with me I would have supported them the whole way but they agreed in going back to the Zoo in order to avoid making things difficult for me… Again…"

"Again? They were in the Zoo before? I have not heard of any animals escaping any nearby Zoos."

"Arg! They have not escaped from any Zoos. Just… just… just forget that I said that!"

"Ok." Itoko looked at her cousin curiously. It was obvious that he was hiding something but she didn't want to press it. "You have changed… Kenji-kun… More than I expected…"

"What are you talking about?" Harima was unable to hide his nervousness. Especially with the amount of sweat that came out of him.

"Nothing. It isn't important."

"What's up with those two?" Wondered Mikoto while watching the interaction of the two cousins from behind some bushes, without knowing that they were in fact related. Harima had decided not to tell that Itoko was his cousin since he was planning to go to Yagami High School (although he still had to pass the admission test on February) and didn't want to make the knowledge of that matter public.

"They seem to get along very well…" Said Yakumo who felt that spying was wrong but couldn't avoid joining the older girl in her peeping.

"Hmph… Maybe they have a history together." Said Hanai who really didn't care about Itoko and Harima's relationship but deduced that if they were an item then his chances with Yakumo would increase.

"You really think so?" Asked Mikoto to his childhood friend. "She is so elegant… not his type at all. Besides she seems way older than him."

"Age is not an impediment for love! Besides I've heard that women like her tend to fall for people like him. Especially if they have had a past together…"

"A past?... you don't mean…"

"Look at them closely Mikoto and analyze the situation. She came here as soon as he called her with the people that he requested. Has not left his side for one moment since she arrived and the familiarity of their conversation… there is something there."

"Now that you mention it…"

"She is so pretty…" Added Yakumo. "… And seems to care for him… A lot…"

"You see Yakumo-kun! He is already taken so forget about him and find consolation in my arms!"

BAM

Hanai was once again down on the floor courtesy of Mikoto's mighty punch.

"Don't listen to this moron Yakumo-chan. If you are interested in him go ahead and don't let this stop you."

"But Harima-san and I are not like that…"

"I only said 'if you are interested'…" Said Mikoto… with a wink.

"Ok…" Said Yakumo while lowering her head making her bangs to cover her eyes. But Mikoto thought to have seen a small smile from her.

"So Kenji-kun…" Continued Itoko seemingly ignorant of the ongoing conversation taking place some distance away. "… I went to your apartment complex a few days ago to pay you a visit and your landlord told me the most interesting story… although I think I should call him your 'former' landlord now, shouldn't I?"

'Crap!' Was the only thought in Harima's mind.

"Have you found any other place to live already Kenji-kun?"

"Yes, I have. You don't have to worry about it." Answered Harima confidently. True, the cave was not a 'proper' living place but it would work out just fine until he found a new place.

"Really? May I know were is located?"

"What do you care were I live?"

"Can't I ask?"

"If you want to know... It's a very nice place and it's pretty close by."

"Good to know. But I was thinking that, if you are interested, maybe I could help." Said a calmed Itoko.

"Thanks Itoko but I'm not living with you."

"WHAT?" Said Mikoto in a mostly muffled scream.

"Yes, I remember that you said that the last time…"

"La…la… last time…" Sttutered Mikoto while wondering exactly what kind of relationship this older woman had with Harima.

"After our last visit Youko and I were thinking… That if you didn't want the arrangement that we proposed the last time… Maybe you'll be interested in renting an apartment in my building."

"Youko… that's another girl… What kind of life is this idiot having?"

"Adult relationships… Are really something else entirely." Said, unnoticed until now, a red faced Sarah.

"I don't have the money to live there. You know that." Answered Harima to his cousin.

"Well this apartment is… different to the others so is not that expensive." Continued Itoko. "Besides I can arrange something with the owner so we can work out your rent."

"Well, I'll think it over. But I won't make any promises." Said Harima while mentally smirking thinking that he had Itoko exactly where he wanted. She didn't knew the great favor that she was doing to him and didn't need to know about his current 'sleeping arrangements' so he felt that for once he had the high ground in his dealings with his cousin. He felt that if he played his cards right Itoko wouldn't be able to use this favor in the future against him and had no way of making fun of him due to his circumstances for once in his life.

"Hey boss!" Screamed a Zoo worker to his supervisor deep from the woods. "We found a cave with lots of stuff inside."

"What kind of stuff." Screamed the supervisor making the whole conversation audible for everybody present.

"Some clothes, personal implements, a sleeping bag… It seems that somebody has been living here!"

"Harima-san…" Said a concerned Yakumo.

"That idiot… has been living in a cave?" Said a surprised Mikoto.

"Itoko… About that apartment…" Said an ashamed Harima.

Itoko smiled. A kind of smile that Harima knew too well. The one that said that Itoko would not let him forget that he owed her a favor… ever…

* * *

"Very well Kenji-kun. Here we are."

"This is it?"

After Harima made sure that all the animals were ok and had worked out the details of their living conditions (that Harima knew so much about zoology impressed not only the Zoo caretakers but Itoko herself) they went to Itoko's building and were currently in the apartment that Itoko had talked about.

"Very nice isn't it."

"It's a goddamn basement!"

"Well what did you expect? A penthouse?"

"No but you could at least give me a room with a window."

"But there is window. See?" Said Itoko while pointing to the typical small window found in basements.

"You dare to call that tiny ventilation opening a window?"

"Well I guess that you always go back to your cozy cave…"

"Fine. I get it. It's this or nothing, right?"

"And since you're staying here at such low rent. I guess you wouldn't mind doing some odd jobs once in while in the building?"

"What? You want me to be the janitor?"

"Don't be silly Kenji-kun…"

"Good."

"We already have a superintendent… and she has a better room." Said Itoko with a smile. "You'll take care of some small things once in a while that our caretaker is not familiar with in order to lower the amount of rent that you will pay."

"So in other words… I am the janitor of the janitor…"

"I guess that's one way of describing it."

"I guess it could be worse… I'll take it" Said a resigned Harima.

"Good. Then I'll introduce to our superintendent."

"That won't be necessary." Said Harima already remembering the poor sap that used to work in the building… a three year ronin from Tokyo University (Todai) if his memory didn't fail him.

"I must insist. It's better if you get acquainted right away."

"Ok. Where is he?"

"She is coming right now. I just asked her to meet us here."

"Good… Wait a moment, did you say… she?"

"That's what I said."

"It's not a guy?"

"Well, I heard that a promising guy came to the interview. He had been recently kicked out of his house but suddenly moved to another town to take care of a hotel that belongs to a relative in Hinata city due to some 'feelings' that he had regarding the post. It was quite sudden thought. In any case this new girl was quite qualified and eager although a little bit inexperienced. She began just a few days ago."

"So who is she?"

At that moment the door opened and showed…

"Hi! My name is Anegasaki Tae. This building's new superintendent. I was told that I would find my helper here today!"

'Oh no! Not her!' Thought Harima. 'Wait a moment. Not all is lost. Tae still doesn't know me that well. She only saw me once and it wasn't for that long so, if hope really exists, she won't recognize me.'

"Hello Anegasaki-san. I am Osakabe Itoko and this young man here is the guy that you were told about."

"Oh hello! Glad to make your acquaintance… Uh?... "

Tae stopped talking mid-sentence, blinked a couple of times…

"Hario!"

And pounced Harima like a lover that she had not seen in a long time.

While Itoko threw him a look that demanded an explanation of the young woman who was currently hugging him Harima came to a definite conclusion.

'Hope does not exist.'

* * *

# 9 ... Fin


	10. The Monkey and The Problems at Work

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 10**

**The Monkey and The Problems at Work**

**

* * *

**"Hario! You got me so wet!" Said, in a seductive voice, Anegasaki Tae to her partner.

"It wasn't my intention!" Said as an excuse Harima Kenji (Also know as Harima Hario to Tae).

"Intentional or not… What do you plan to do about it?" Said Tae while getting closer to Harima.

"Uh… Eh… Argh!" Harima wrecked his brain trying to find an answer to his current dilemma.

Right now both of them were in Tae's bathroom trying to fix her shower. Unfortunately Harima forgot to close the water supply to Tae's room so when checking the shower head the university student got an unintentional bath with her clothes on.

Meanwhile in another apartment…

"That Kenji… He is becoming quite the little devil, isn't he?" Said Sasakura Youko to Osakabe Itoko while listening to the previous conversation trough one of Itoko's devices. Harima never noticed when Itoko planted the microphone on his clothes. That being a testament to Itoko's skill or to Harima's lack of them is up to debate.

Unfortunately for Harima when they turned on the listening device the first thing that they heard was Tae's declaration of 'being wet.'

They didn't even consider that they where doing some type of work in the bathroom.

"But Anegasaki-san making a move so quickly. Maybe there is something between those two." Continued Youko while Itoko remained silent. "What did you say happened yesterday when you introduced them?"

Itoko began to remember what happened the previous day…

* * *

"So I take that you already knew each other?" Said Itoko while half amused and half angry (but of course her facial expression gave no indications of either).

"Uhm…" Tae Just looked at Itoko with a surprised expression… Then at Harima… And then back to Itoko. "I guess you could say that…"

"We have only met once!" Said Harima in a hurry while squirming under Tae's hug. "It was really not that long ago and it was a short conversation in any case."

"It seems to me that you became very acquainted with each other in that short conversation…"

"It's not like that…" Said Tae, still not releasing Harima from her hug. "We just met that one time, but… I do not know how to explain it… I just felt… connected to him in a deep way."

While saying those last words Tae had turned to Harima and looked at him in a way that made even Itoko feel uncomfortable.

"Ok. So you and he are not that close…" Said Itoko, not really believing it. Not after the intense look that Tae was giving Harima. "At least I hope that both of you will be able to perform the work properly."

"Of course we will! You can count on us, isn't that right Hario?" Said Tae with a smile.

"Yes, what she said." Said Harima while still trying to get free from Tae's surprisingly strong hug.

"Very good. Then we are set…" Said Itoko while leaving the room. "And, Anegasaki-san…"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of the moron now."

"Uh? Oh! I'm sorry Hario! I just did it without thinking!" Said Tae while finally releasing Harima.

"No… no problem."

"And something else Kenji-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I won't say anything about what to do with your amorous life but try to keep it discreet."

"Uh?..." Harima's brain took a few moments to understand what Itoko meant by that. "Wait a moment! It's not what you…"

Itoko left the room before Harima even started explaining.

* * *

"Well… I think it makes sense that Kenji-kun is interested in girls at this point of his life…" continued Youko after Itoko finished her reminiscing. "But, including the girls from the Animal situation and this one… It seems that puberty has hit him hard."

"Maybe we are just misunderstanding everything. Kenji is certainly not a playboy to have attracted those girls." Said Itoko to her kohai. "Kenji is not that handsome and his personality is somewhat abrasive…"

"Even so…" Said Youko teasingly. "He has managed to attract a certain somebody that I admire very much…"

"Don't you think that they have been silent for a long while now?" Said Itoko trying to change the subject.

"Maybe she is of the quiet type…"

"Tae-san…" Said Harima after finally giving a very long thought over his current matter. "Why… don't you just go to the bedroom and take care of it by yourself?"

Harima of course was referring to the fact that Tae could just very well go to her room and dry herself. That it took an awful long time for him to reach that conclusion just proves that traveling trough time doesn't automatically improve your thinking capabilities.

"Oh my! Kenji-kun is so mean!" However that was not what his 'audience' was thinking. "He gets Anegasaki-san wet and then sends to her room to 'take care of it' by herself?"

"Maybe… maybe it's not what we think…" Continued Itoko although it seemed that she was mostly saying it to herself.

"But you are the one that got me in this state! You have to do something about it!" Continued Tae in a pouting way.

"Ok, fine! Then I'll use this." Said Harima while picking up a beach towel that was on a nearby closet.

"But… but it is … too big…" Said Tae after looking at the over sized towel.

"I knew it!" Said Youko.

"What did you say?" Asked Itoko.

"Nothing at all sempai. Just talking to myself." Said Youko while giving a calm smile.

"Well you'll have to bear with it if you want me to help you!" Said Harima to Tae. He was using a towel that big since he didn't want to give Tae any chances of teasing him.

"Kya! Don't be so rough!" Said Tae in a helpless voice when Harima began to dry her. "At least let me take my clothes off first!"

"No way!" Said Harima while huffing and puffing due to the physical exertion. He was absolutely determined of not giving any chances to Tae. "You can change after we are finished! Besides what do you think we are doing? It doesn't make any sense to change clothes since you'll get wet again anyway."

"Again…" Said Itoko absentmindedly while the sounds of Harima drying Tae with the towel came from the spying device.

"Oh Hario… you are so mean. Ah! Ah!" Said Tae in an exited voice due to the drying being done.

CLICK

"Why did you turn it off sempai?" Said Youko pouting. "It was getting good!"

"We have heard enough." Said Itoko in a tone of voice that accepted no complaints.

"I guess you are right sempai…" Said a defeated Youko. "But who would have thought that Kenji-kun would light it rough too."

Itoko just shoot a glare to Youko.

"It also seems that he likes doing it with the clothes on…"

"Youko…" Itoko had a blush on her cheeks at this point.

"And also that only once is not enough for him… I kind of feel a little bit of pity for Anegasaki-san…"

"Yes… pity…" Said Itoko slowly while avoiding looking at Youko… and still blushing.

"But not much… If I must be honest she sounded kind of happy. What do you think sempai?"

Itoko remained silent.

* * *

"So, how did you get this work?" Asked Harima to the current superintendent of the building where he was currently living.

After drying Tae from her impromptu shower they got back to work (this time Harima turned off the water supply fist) and finished the deed at a relatively fast pace. Tae still tended to tease him during work but she also seemed focused on her work. Who would have thought that she was good with manual labor? Harima was good at it too but he had lived by himself for some time already and had to get used to it. Besides he had some part time works related to building maintenance. So when Tae showed this hidden knowledge he was surprised.

Afterward Tae asked Harima if he wanted to take a cup of tea before leaving. Harima though of declining but there were a couple of things that he wanted to ask.

"Well it's kind of personal…" Said Tae while putting her tea cup down. "But if you want to know… I intended to start living with my boyfriend this year… I'm in my last year of university by the way!"

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Can you guess what I'm studying?"

"Uhm… you are studying to become a nurse?"

"Wow Hario! You guessed on your first try!" Said Tae cheerfully.

"It was just a lucky guess." Said Harima while slightly blushing at Tae reaction. He couldn't remember the last time that he spoke with her this way. It was… nice. He wondered why they didn't do it more often originally.

"Then I should reward your lucky guess with a kiss!"

'Oh yeah, that's why.' Harima thought.

"Uhm, we better don't. Your boyfriend might misunderstand that."

"He is no longer my boyfriend…" Said Tae somewhat crestfallen.

"Sorry."

"No. It's ok. I was the one that decided to end it in any case." Continued Tae. "I just… didn't felt… that I was in love with him anymore…"

"I see…" Harima remembered that they were not supposed to break up until some time later. Could this be due to his time traveling? But he didn't spent that much time with Tae or did anything that affected directly so far. Maybe it was that damn skull faced god's fault?

"Well since I broke up with him all the plans that we made were gone. So I had to look for a new place to live since I couldn't afford the apartment where we were supposed to live together… And I had already made the arrangements to leave my dorm at that time. I even had promised to give it to a kohai of mine that is on her first year. I felt so bad for her… I just couldn't tell her 'sorry, I'm not leaving after all so you'll have to find another place to live.' Could I?"

"But what about you?"

"What kind of nurse would I be if the one that I was more worried about is me?" Said Tae in a matter of fact tone. "Besides it was all for the better. My kohai is already settled in my old room and I have heard that my old boyfriend has a girl gunning for him already."

"But what about you."

"Oh, I'm fine." Said Tae while a honest smile illuminated her face. "I was able to find a nice place here!"

"That's… good…" Said Harima feeling kind of guilty. It was his time traveling that had affected Tae's life after all so, in a way, he considered this his fault.

"Besides…" Said Tae while perking up. "I was able to meet you here and now we are working together. Isn't it great?"

"Well… I guess so."

"You're not happy working with me?"

"Uh…" When Harima saw Tae's getting sad, the notion that she was under this situation due to him messing with the timeline hit him with deep pang in his soul. "No, not at all! I'm happy at working with you!"

"Really?"

Harima felt that familiar feeling again…

He had discovered this side of himself on the previous timeline. One that had grown due to his antics while going after his dear Tenma-chan. He found out that he really cared about the people close to him, not only Tenma.

That's why he had helped Ojou with her engagement issues. That's why he had allowed Hanai to defeat him in the survival game. That's why he helped Inaba when she said that a stalker was following her… That's also why he had decide to let Tenma go and find her happiness with a hospitalized Karasuma…

So, in this timeline, he decided to make it up to those close to him. Maybe not with much but with what he could.

He felt that it was his responsibility after all since he had gone back in time to get a second chance at love with Tenma and had ended up affecting the lives of those close to him.

Besides, having a conscience was one step closer at becoming a good man and make Tenma attracted to him.

"Yes, Tae-san, I'm glad to be working with you." Said Harima confidently.

"Hario…" Said Tae softly with wide opened eyes.

"Tae-san… Are you ok?" Harima got worried of Tae's reaction. He just hoped that she wouldn't…

"Hario!"

"Argh!"

Harima found himself pinned to the floor while Tae was hugging the life out of him.

CLICK

At that moment the apartment door opened and…

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said Itoko to the two people currently on the floor.

"It's… It's not what you think!" Said a panicked Harima when he saw Itoko at the doorway… With Anegasaki Tae on top of him in a compromising position.

"Of course it is not sempai." Said Youko who was standing next to Itoko. "They still have their clothes on."

"Youko…" Said Harima at the verge of tears.

"Althought that doesn't mean anything if we are talking about Kenji-kun." Continued Youko… who was all smiles.

"What do you mean?" Asked the young boy.

"What we want to say is that if you are going to do that you should at least lock the door." Said Itoko while closing said door.

"Ah!... But we were not…" Said Tae, trying to explain the situation.

"Stop it." Said Itoko interrupting anything that the university student could have said. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I just came to ask if I could request a favor from you."

"Of course." Answered Tae while getting up from the floor where she had tackled Harima. "What can I do for you?"

* * *

"I don't see anything wrong here…" Said Harima to his cousin.

"Well then explain me why I don't get any water."

Harima was currently working on her cousin's apartment along with Tae trying to find out what was wrong with Itoko's shower.

"When did you notice the problem?"

"It was this morning. Due to… certain events…" Said Youko while giving a side glance at Itoko. "I needed to take a cold shower and noticed that we weren't getting any water."

"Uh?" Asked Harima while wondering why Youko needed a shower in the middle of the morning. It was a weekend so they hadn't gone to work and Youko usually took a bath at her own apartment before visiting Youko. Maybe they exercised together? Or perhaps they really had had work at school this weekend?

"Why calling us until now?" Asked Harima after realizing that they have been without water for most of the day.

"We didn't want to interrupt." Answered Youko.

"Interrupt? Interrupt what?"

"Nothing Kenji-kun." Said Itoko dismissing his question. "So any ideas why we don't have any water."

"Well. I'll need to check if there are any interruptions on the pipe so I'll go turn off the…" At this point Harima stopped.

"Something wrong Hario?" Asked Tae while getting the tools ready.

"Uh… Nothing… I'll just be back in a minute!" Said Harima while running out of the door.

"What happened?" asked Itoko.

"I guess he just went to turn off the water supply so we can begin working. It shouldn't take him too long." Answered a smiling Tae.

'Crap!' Screamed Harima in his mind while running to the water valve of the building… that happened to be in his 'room' (convincing him even more that it actually was just a basement and not a room at all). 'I forgot to put the water back after we finished with Tae's room!'

Truth to be told he had put the water back... kind of. The problem was that Itoko's room was one of those that unfortunately he didn't put back.

Thing is that, after Tae's accident, he had decided to turn off the water of Tae's room but Harima's was too much in a hurry to turn off the water supply to Tae's room only and decided to just shut off the supply to all the rooms instead of looking for her specific room valve. So once he was finished he put most of them back, emphasis on most, and Itoko's room was one of those that remained without water.

"Damn! Wich one is hers?" Screamed Harima to nobody in particular once he found the valves for the water of the different rooms. "Which one is it? Which one?... Wait a moment Kenji, once you find it how are you going know when is open or closed?"

It took some time but once he finally got calmed down and gave a proper look at the valves he noticed something…

"There is a diagram here… it shows how the valves are arranged according to the room number and it also shows the positions for open and close."

Glad that nobody was around to make fun of him for not reading the indications first, He quickly opened all the valves that were closed.

"There! Now Itoko should have her water back. I better go back and check it."

But once he returned to Itoko's room…

"What happened here?"

He found the three ladies completely drenched.

"It seems that whatever you were doing downstairs returned the water to my shower… when it was all the way open… and we just happened to be standing close by…"

"Sorry Hario…" A drenched Tae apologized. "But I didn't check if you had turned the shower off…"

"Eh sorry…" Said an ashamed Harima.

RING

Harima's cell phone chose that moment to ring.

"Kenji-kun?"

"Just a moment…" Harima took his phone out while wondering who might be calling since he had just purchased the phone recently (Now that he had some extra cash because the animals were taken by the Yagami Zoo he could afford it) and still haven't given his phone number to anybody so far.

But he was thankful of the timely interruption never the less.

"Hello?"

"Agent Monkey… This is Agent T." Said the familiar voice of Takano Akira.

"You? How the hell did you get this number? I just purchased this phone yesterday!"

"That is what I do…" Said Takano Akira from her side. "In any case, Agent monkey, you have been assigned to a mission. I'll pick you up in front of your building in half an hour."

"Ah… in half an hour? I don't know if I'll make it…"

"Are you busy?"

"Well…"

"Kenji-kun. Could please tell your friend that you're busy at this moment and that you'll call later…" Said Itoko with her usual calm voice but with a look that promised pain if he didn't obey.

"Hario.. You got us all wet and you'll just leave?" Said Tae in a sad voice.

"That's mean Kenji-kun. If you get a girl in this state you must take responsibility." Added Youko.

"I see…" Said Akira over the phone. "Then I'll be there in an hour an a half then."

"What? Did you hear that?"

"I did. I know that is not a lot of time but is the most that I can grant you. The mission is a security watch of the presentation of the Dojibiron show that will take place tonight on the Tokio Dome so we need to be there early. But it should be more than enough time for you to finish… your business…"

"Wait a minute. What do you think is going on here?"

"See you in an hour and a half agent Monkey… Do not waste time and go back to your friends. The clock is ticking."

"Hey! I still haven't…"

CLICK

"Damn! She hanged up!"

"She?" Asked Sasakura Youko. "So you're not satisfied with us but you have another girl? Oh Kenji-kun you little Devil!"

"Before anything…" Said Itoko while picking up a towel. "Clean this mess first."

"Ok." Said a resigned Harima while beginning to clean the bathroom. Hopefully he would be finished before Akira arrived.

He hadn't been cleaning for long when he noticed Tae cleaning a part of the mess.

"Tae-san?"

"I'll help you. It's partly my fault so…"

"Thanks…" Said a touched Harima, glad to see that she took pity of him. "But you're still completely drenched."

"You are right. Silly me!"

"Here…" Said Itoko while handling a towel to her. Completely dry herself and wearing some of 'her home clothes' (a pair of shorts and a tank top). "You can dry yourself in that room."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon Hario!"

"Ok." Said Harima while he watched Tae leaving.

"You get along very well." Said Itoko.

"It's not like that. I already told you."

"Yes, that's what you keep saying… But you care about her… even if only a little bit…" Continued Itoko, but now with a melancholic tone to her voice.

"You're imagining things." Said a slightly ashamed Harima.

"So you say…" Said Itoko teasingly.

"Would cut it out! I'm trying to…" Harima stopped mid sentence after finally turning to see what Itoko was doing.

She was helping with the cleaning…

"Itoko..."

"What?" She asked in a matter of fact way. "Can't I help to keep my home clean?"

"We all want to help you." Said Youko, who was dressed in a tank top and shorts too, with Tae standing next to her.

"If we do it together it'll be done quicker. Don't you think so Hario?"

Harima was touched. Deeply touched. True, these women gave him more headaches than anything else but they had good hearts.

"Thank you guys…"

And that just confirmed his determination to help them if they ever needed him.

'Now that I think about it.' Thought Harima while continuing with the cleaning. 'Takano mention about a 'Dojibiron show' or something like that. Why the hell does that sound so familiar…'

* * *

"Quickly Nee-chan! We'll be late!" Said Ichijou Kousuke to his older sister.

"I'm almost done Kousuke. Just wait a little bit more." Said Ichijou Karen to her younger brother. "Besides, what is the hurry? The shows is still hours away."

"But Nee-chan! This is the event of the Century! Dojibiron Battles the Evil Queen on the Tokyo Dome! It'll be awesome! We can't be late!"

"I got it, I got it. I'm ready now. Let's go."

"Yai! Tokyo Dome here we go!"

Ichijou didn't like Dojibiron that much. Although she watched it everyday it was mostly due to Kousuke taking control of the tv whenever the show was on. She would have complained but Kousuke enjoyed it so much.

"Hurry up Nee-chan."

Besides, how long could that show last? She gave it one year at most. Once the first season of 26 episodes was over she doubted she would hear about the show ever again.

Besides, even if it lasted for several years to come, she was sure that Kousuke would grow out of it quickly.

How many grown up boys like that show anyway?

* * *

"1 + 1 is 2… 2 + 2 is 4… Add 1 more and is 5 Go, go, go!" Was singing Imadori Kyosuke while traveling by train to the Tokyo Dome to enjoy the live show of his favorite tv program, Dojibiron.

And if he happened to meet any cute girls that fitted his liking criteria (being D cup or more) then all the better.

"Japan. I'm finally here." Said a young Lala Gonzales while dressing in her evil Queen costume for the Dojibiron show that she was hired.

Even thought she was very young her athletic abilities had won over the show producers and hired her immediately without worrying that much about the status of the foreigner.

But all of this didn't worried Lala that much. She was finally in Japan to…

She still didn't know why she wanted to be here that much. While it is true that her father had spoke wonders of Japan she didn't give it that much of a thought until a few days ago when the desire became so strong that she begged her father to take her to Japan.

Once they arrived (by illegal ways) they began looking for a job and once a producer saw how Lala subdued a thief on a convenience store she was hired for the show immediately.

She didn't like it but a job is a job.

Besides, his father was working as part of the security team so at least they were working together.

"Lala. Are you ready? It almost time for you to appear!" Said the floor manager to the young girl.

"Yes, I am ready."

"Very good, kid. Go out there and show them what you can do!"

* * *

# 10 ... Fin


	11. The Monkey and The Dome Infiltration

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

Special Thanks: To drivetranee that pointed out in his review a continuity error with Harima's cell phone on chapter 9. It's already corrected so thanks again! also I want to say Thanks to every person that has reviewed so far.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 11**

**The Monkey and The Infiltration to the Dome  
**

* * *

It was a full day at the Tokyo Dome.

The Live show of the latest tv hit Dojibiron had filled up the Dome to the brim with kids excited to see their heroes live.

"Dojibiron is the best!"

Well, Imadori Kyosuke still was in junior high so he could still be considered a kid… Technically… But some would say that he was already pushing it.

"Mr. Are you a Dojibiron fan too?" Asked the boy who was sitting next to him.

"Of course that I am. Dojibiron Blue is my favorite!"

"That's so cool! My nee-chan doesn't like Dojibiron that much. Says that people her age aren't that interested in that kind of shows."

"Oh really? How old is she?" Asked Imadori to the kid hoping that the 'nee-chan' was his type (a 'D' or higher).

"She is 14 but will be 15 soon!"

"Good I'm 14 too!" Said Imadori glad that the girl was his age. Although he really didn't mind if she wasn't as long as she 'filled' his already mentioned main requirements for a girlfriend. "And where is she?"

"Nee-chan went to get some snacks but should be back soon! Oh there she is!" Said the boy while pointing to a certain young girl that looked somewhat lost. "Nee-chan! Here!"

"Sorry for the delay Kousuke but the lines were very long."

"No problem nee-chan. I was talking with this guy here. It's a Dojibiron fan and it's your age, how cool is that?"

"Kousuke don't go and disturb other people." Said Ichijou Karen to her younger brother but her soft voice and calmed expression really didn't give the impression of a scolding.

"Than you for making conversation with my brother and please accept my apologies if he disturbed you in any matter." Said Ichijou while bowing to the young boy… who was just frozen in place.

As soon as Imadori saw Ichijou he was unable to move a single muscle, a cold sweat began to pour out of him and wanted to become completely invisible.

In other words, Imadori Kyosuke was afraid.

He didn't know were it was coming from but it was easily the strongest feeling that he had ever had.

"Are you ok?" Asked a concerned Ichijou.

"Eh?" Exclaimed Imadori finally getting his senses back. "Oh, I'm fine, great even, Ha! Ha!" His laughter came out rather forcefully.

"Good to hear." Said an smiling Ichijou.

* * *

"Here we are. The Tokyo Dome." Said Takano Akira to her partner.

"So what is this 'Dojibiron' event? I bet it is something really important since we were called to help with the security." Said Harima without any humility. After all wasn't his last mission related to some bratty kids of rich and influential families?

"It's the live show of a tv program."

"Tv program…" Harima felt his pride receive a hit. "But, it must be an important tv program, right?"

"It's a Super Sentai show…"

"Super Sentai…" Repeated Harima mechanically.

"Targeted to people in the demographic of elementary male students."

"In other words…" Said a completely depressed Harima. "… We are the security for a kid's live show."

"The sponsor for this show has received threats of extortion for the show. We do not who is the person or persons involved in this act so we must keep our eyes open."

"Yeah whatever." Said a disappointed Harima. "At least you got me out of a sticky situation so at least I can help you with this."

"If by 'sticky' you mean to relate to me the activities that you were doing with your female acquaintances before we left for the mission then I would recommend to keep the graphic depictions of said activities for yourself…"

"Eh?" Asked Harima who was beginning to consider bringing a dictionary whenever he began to talk with Akira just to understand what the heck she was saying.

"… At least until the mission is over."

"Uh… sure…" Harima still had not even the slightest idea of what she meant by that but if she wanted to talk after the mission then he saw no problems in that. He wasn't a social person by any stretch of the imagination but he considered a good thing to remain on Akira's good side. "If you want to talk then that's fine by me."

"Then we'll have a partner bonding meeting one of these days. I'll let you know when it would be a good time."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Harima really didn't care of what she was talking about. He just wanted to finish with the job and go back to study so he could secure his entrance to Yagami High and continue his quest for Tenma's heart. "So, What I'm going to be this time? A security guard? Part of the staff? Just a loser that came to see the show?"

"Whatever you want."

Harima was confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This time the organization wants to test your infiltration skills by trying to get inside the show without a ticket, security pass nor staff clearance."

"In other words… you want me to crash the event…"

"Yes."

"You want me to enter a kids' sentai live show… without paying…"

"And it will be done without weapons so your tranquilizer gun won't be provided this time. But to compensate you can use any weapons that you can procure during the mission." Said Akira with her usual poker face. "Any problems with that?"

"Besides the fact that it sounds completely ridiculous I don't see any problem with that." Said Harima in an angry way.

"Very good, I'll see you inside." Said Akira while vanishing among the crowd.

"Damn it! What the hell is she thinking?" Said Harima o himself after he was left alone. "'In order to test my infiltration skills' my ass! They just don't want to pay for a ticket. At least it shouldn't be that difficult. How hard could it be to enter without a ticket."

"Tickets please." Said a strong voice with a tick accent that Harima couldn't quite place.

"Don't bother me punk and just let me in." Said an annoyed Harima to the guy without even bothering to look at him.

"I'm sorry señor but I can let you in without a ticket."

"Oh yeah? And what will you do about it?" Said Harima while finally turning to the guy.

It was then when he finally saw who the guy was… and made his jaw drop to the floor.

It was a giant with muscles up to his neck wearing a Mexican wresters' mask, pants and cape (of course he was wearing no shirt).

"I am afraid that if you don't have a ticket…" Said the monstrous ticket collector while crackling his knuckles and releasing a killer aura that made weaker men faint "… I will have to take very drastic measures… Señor."

"I'm cool…" Said Harima while backing away from the Mexican wrestler. "I understand… No ticket, no entrance… I understand…"

"I am glad Señor. Have a nice day." Said the man with the arms crossed.

"Yeah… Bye."

And with that Harima turned tail.

"Ok. I can take any man that comes against me but that guy barely qualifies as a human!" Said Harima once he was far away from the entrance. "I guess I'll just bail this mission out. It shouldn't matter that much."

BEEP

Harima's phone gave a familiar tone.

"What's this? A text message?"

It was from Akira.

"What the hell does she want? Let's see… 'By the way, if you, for some reason decide to not go through this mission the plane's door treatment will be assigned to you… Love, agent T.'"

Harima remained in that place silent and immobile just staring at his cell phone.

"Crap." He said while walking back to the dome.

* * *

'What is wrong with me' Thought Imadori. 'Why I'm so afraid of this girl? This is the very first time in my life that I have seen her!'

This was not the first time that Imadori has had some unexpected feeling towards somebody.

In the last weeks he has had impressions of people that had known for years or even those that he had never seen before.

For example he had a certain feeling that a girl had a boyfriend before getting close to her. Or that a certain girl was fun to go around or that a certain guy was a good pal.

One that he was most curious about is that certain feeling that he had for some girls that, as soon as he saw them, he could say which was her cup size.

He had been developing that skill for some time already but , suddenly, got a great 'power up' some days ago.

Now Imadori felt compelled to go out with girls that really didn't look like much but, somehow, he felt that would grow into beauties in the future.

Of course, once in a while, he would get a feeling that it would be dangerous to get close to certain girls, like a danger sense, so he decided to avoid them for the time being… and, so far, he had been right.

That feeling of danger was what he was feeling at this time… But increased by 10.

So he tried to avoid talking directly to her… just in case.

It didn't help that the only thing between them was the girl's younger brother.

"Isn't it cool Blue? They say that they would show the battle against the evil queen. The rumors say that the performer is somebody that impressed the producers as nothing before!"

However the kid has been a very entertaining companion so far. Deep down Imadori felt that he had found a real friend. He even began to call him 'Blue' after Imadori mentioned that Blue was his favorite Dojibiron member and quickly had grown fond of the nickname.

"Yes it is." Said a smiling Imadori. "I am excited just with the idea of the show. I'm so exited that I can't wait anymore!"

"I know!"

"Kousuke don't bother him too much!" Said the girl to her younger brother.

"But Blue doesn't mind. Right Blue?"

Imadori wanted to lie. Say that the boy was a brat and just get the hell out of there. That is how strong his fear of the girl was…

"Of course I don't mind. We Dojibiron fans must stick together!"

But his feelings of friendship for the boy were stronger.

Besides… he couldn't explain it but there was something else that he felt for the girl behind all that fear. Something… Warm.

"Uh… Imadori-san… Are you ok?"

Ichijou's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Ah! Yes. I'm fine Ichi-san! I was just… just…" Imadori began to look around in order to find an excuse but then he saw… "Look! Those people over there!"

"Uh? What about them?"

"You don't know nee-chan? They are the performers for today's event! They appeared on the last announcement about the event!"

"We're lucky. Nobody seems to have recognized them. If we're careful I bet we can get close enough to ask for an autograph!"

"Sweet! Count me in Blue!"

"No Kousuke. It's dangerous. The security staff must be making sure that nobody gets close to them."

"But that's the ting nee-chan! I bet that they have just arrived and were unable to find the performers entrance! Besides, is only an autograph! Is our duty as Dojibiron fans to take advantage of this chance!"

"Sorry Kousuke. It's too risky."

"No problem. I'll get them!" Said a confident Imadori. "And if they are really lost and I help them find the right entrance then maybe I could get something else as a souvenir."

"Really Blue? Cool!"

Imadori felt great. This guy was actually a great pal. He could feel it. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Th-then, I-I will go too!" Said Ichijou suddenly.

"Eh?"

"I would feel bad if you were alone… and it's too risky for Kousuke… But I guess I could go…"

"I… I don't know…" Said an uncomfortable Imadori.

"It's perfect Blue!" Said Kousuke excitedly. "She may not look it but nee-chan it's very strong! It's the perfect partner if something goes wrong!"

"Great." Said Imadori while a sense of doom washed over him.

* * *

"Damn it! Why can this be any easier?" Said Harima while sneaking around inside the dome looking for a way in.

He had tried several approaches already but the gigantic brute was present in all the entries that he tried.

He was thinking of a way of escape the 'door of doom' punishment that he was sure to get once Akira found out that he failed to get in when he saw some people dressed as stagehands getting closer.

'Yes! This is my chance! I only need to get the uniform of one of those guys and I'll have acquired my way in!'

So said and done he hide himself behind a nearby column and waited for the right moment to pounce a nearby stagehand.

There was one that was behind the others. They seemed to be in quite a hurry but Harima didn't pay much attention to that.

"Damn it! Wait Guys!" Screamed the lone stagehand. The others didn't even bother to turn around. They were in that much of a hurry.

"I said Wai… Hmnf"

PAFF

Harima made short work of the guy who went down with a properly placed hit.

"Ok. Lets get dressed." Said Harima while undressing the man. "I just hope that we are of the same size. Uh? This uniform… is familiar… Awfully familiar…"

It was a dark brown jacket with beige pants… and the Sou family name written on the back.

"Oh hell no! What are they doing here? I thought Sou's family only worked at Yagami!"

While having second thoughts about it Harima came to a quick decision.

"To the hell with it! Even if her family is working here the chances to meet her are one in a million!"

While dressing up he found something strange on the guy clothes.

"A hand gun? What the hell is he doing packing something like this?"

Harima took the gun and hide it on the jacket.

"There is something very fishy going on here. I'll better keep my wits and be very careful."

"Where is the newbie? We're late!" Asked one of the stagehands once they reached a side entrance.

"Sorry about the delay!" Said Harima while using a cap with the name of the event written on it that all the stage hands were conveniently using to cover his face.

"I know that you wanted to talk to your boyfriend but you must understand that we are working under a tight schedule here."

"Sorry…" Said Harima while bowing. "Uh?... Boyfriend?"

"You don't have to pretend. The boss already told us that you were homosexual so you don't have to hide it. We are cool with that. As long as you do your part, that is."

Harima was frozen in place.

"Come on! We are already late!"

"Sure." Said Harima while thinking. 'Of all the suspicious stagehands in the world I had to supplant one with those tastes…'

* * *

"Excuse me!" Said Imadori to the group of performers while they were walking towards a close by exit. "We just want to ask you a quick question!"

The performers tried to turn but some burly guys that were walking alongside them pulled them to continue walking.

"Imadori-san… I don't think that we should interrupt them…" Said Ichijou to the teenager. "They seem to be in a hurry."

"We just need to insist a little more. Come on Ichi-san!"

Ichijou was insecure but there was something inside of her that forced her to do what the boy said. She couldn't explain how but those feeling just bust forward as soon as she met Imadori.

Besides, there was something strange in the way that the performers were led to the exit. Almost as if them were taken against their will.

"Ok." She said finally.

"Hey wait! I just want to ask for an autograph!" Unfortunately while she was thinking about that Imadori had already run forward.

"Imadori-san! Wait!"

* * *

"Damn! Where are they?"

"How the hell should I know? We agreed to wait here so we need to wait."

"If something went wrong then we should be thinking in ways to run away from here fast!"

"Just be a little more patient."

This conversation happened between the stagehands that Harima had followed while they were waiting at a secluded entrance.

The conversation has been very weird so far. And he still wasn't sure what they were supposed to be doing but he was sure that whatever it was it was no good.

Some of the stage hands were guarding the entrance from every possible angle. Almost like they were securing a perimeter.

'What the hell is going on here?' thought Harima.

"Hey newbie! Stop thinking about guys and come here!"

"Ah! Yes!" Harima gritted his teeth. He would have to tolerate this treatment until he knew what was going on.

"There they are!" Said the one that looked like the boss. "Get ready."

"Yes." Said the rest of the stagehands… while taking out their handguns.

'Damn! What should I do?' Thought Harima while taking the hand gun and positioning behind another stagehand.

"Hey! I may be cool with your preferences but I don't swing that way." Said the stagehand when noticed Harima behind him.

"Sorry." Said Harima while getting away from the guy and cursing his luck again.

"What took you so long?" Said the one that looked like the boss while grabbing a performer and dragging him outside.

"I would like to see you trying to kidnap a performer in the Tokyo dome with all this security!" Said a burly man while handing another performer.

"Are these all of them?"

"Almost. There was another one but she was a thought cookie to crack. The guy that we sent to take care of her went flying from her dressing room. We run here as fast as we could before she gave the alarm to the security team."

"So we are busted? Damn!" Said the one that Harima had identified as the boss. "This is the last time that I follow a hunch."

"A hunch?"

"When I saw that this Dojibiron gig was going to be held I had the hunch that it would end up being something really big so I called you guys so we could do a little extortion. But the goddamn promoters didn't take us seriously. Well this will teach them! Let's see them trying to host the event without performers!"

That was all that Harima needed to hear to act so he got ready to enter in action. Although with all these people it would be very difficult and he had no way of calling Akira or anyone else for support.

"Eh?"

They turned to source of the voice… And saw a certain Imadori Kyosuke with a certain Ichijou Karen standing very close to them.

"What did you hear?" Asked the leader.

"Nothing!" Said Imadori in a hurry. "I didn't heard anything about a extortion or kidnapping. Nothing at all!"

"Take them with us."

"No!"

A burly man walked towards Imadori…

"Shut your trap and come al… AHHH!"

… And found himself flying trough the air…

CRUSH

… And hitting a wall face first.

"What the hell was that?"

Imadori was crouching in a nearby corner while Ichijou Karen was standing menacingly in front of the delinquents. Ichijou's hair covered her eyes but there was no doubt of the killing intent coming out from her.

"Shoot!" Screamed the leader to his followers who followed suit.

BANG

BANG

But Ichijou took Imodori on her shoulders and avoided the shoots at blinding speed.

"Where are they?"

POW

"Take that you moron!"

Harima saw his chance and began to attack the intruders with his own fists.

"The newbie has rebelled!"

"I told you that we shouldn't have taken him with us! Never trust in a Gay man!"

THUD

"Who are you calling gay?" Said Harima while blind with rage.

"Shoot him!" Screamed the leader. "Shoot at the queer!"

BANG

BANG

"Damn!" Said Harima while using one of the outside pillars as a cover.

"Did we take them out?"

CRACK

The snapping sound of a spine made the boss look back…

"You…"

To see Ichijou making short work of his strongest men.

"What the hell are you?"

BANG

He kept shooting but was unable to hit the agile Ichijou.

"What the hell are you?"

POW

Another man went down but not because of Ichijou. The responsible was a tall man with a Mexican wrestler mask.

"She is… One of us" Said the Imposing Luchador.

"AHHH! MONSTERS! MONTERS ALL AROUND! MONSTERS AND A QUEER!"

'Damn it that bastard has lost it.' Thought Harima. 'I can't get close to slug him one and it seems that the girl is also having problems getting close too. If things keep going like this he will get away.' He saw his hand gun that hadn't been shot yet.

'Hell. I didn't want to do it this way but I guess I have no choice.'

Harima took aim.

'I have to hit him in the legs or the arm that is holding the gun… easy, easy does it, eas…'

PTOW

"Ugh!"

The man fell face forward. Hit by something directly on the neck.

"What was that?"

Harima turned… And saw the silhouette of Takano Akira with her trusty sniper rifle give a thumbs up before disappearing.

"Is… is he dead?"

Asked Ichijou once the action was over while looking at the fallen man.

"No. Only unconscious. He was hit by a tranquilizer dart. See?" Said Harima while showing Ichijou the dart that was stuck on the man's neck.

"Good." Said the girl while letting go a sight.

"Well. I better go now. You can explain to the authorities what happened here." Said Harima while getting ready to leave. "There is another one of these guys in the bushes not that far away. He is only in his underwear though."

"And why is he only in his underwear?" Said a booming voice behind Harima.

"Well that is because… SOU!"

"In all my glory!" Said a recently arrived Sou Mikoto to the scared Harima.

"Boss!" Said the gigantic wrestler while bowing down to Mikoto.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here?"

"A few days ago we had some burglars stole some uniforms. Dad was wary that they might trespass in some of our works with that so he sent me to check here while he went to check another work at Yagami. He really didn't think that they would try anything here. It was too risky." Said Mikoto with her arms crossed. "Now I would like to ask… What are you doing here Harima?"

"Ah… uh…" The rusty cogs on Harima's brain could be heard trying to find an explanation. "I…. was… working part time here in order to cover some expenses."

"I don't remember seeing your name on the list for this work."

"Ah…"

"Mikoto!"

One of Mikoto workers saved Harima from an explanation… for the time being.

"What?"

"The performers…" Said the man while pointing to said individuals. "Five of them were hit by the gunfire."

"Serious wounds?" Asked Mikoto.

"Can't tell for sure until a doctor looks at them but sure as hell won't be able to perform today."

"What about the back ups?"

"Knocked out. It seems that these lowlifes drugged the back ups with something in their drinks while kidnapping the main performers."

"Damn it! What are we going to do?"

"We can help!" Screamed an unnoticed until that moment Imadori.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Mikoto to the blond boy.

"Ichi-san and me can perform in today's show. I've memorized all the episodes of Dojibiron so I'll know what to do and Ichi-san is a super human athlete and can do anything!"

"I-Imadori-san…" Said a blushing Ichijou.

"Are you crazy. Who in his right mind would let you act in such an important event? What do you thing the promoters are going to say?"

"I have them on the phone Mikoto…" Said another of Mikoto's men. "They want to talk with you."

"Eh?" Mikoto picked up the cell phone. "Hello… Yes, this is her… Yes, we got the performers back but five of them are wounded and in no conditions to act… Uh? Could you repeat the question?... Yes, they were using our company's uniforms… What?... We are responsible?... But they weren't our workers at all! Besides we were only supposed to work with stage decoration no with security nor actors!... I see… Well, I'll see what I can do."

Mikoto turned with a gloom look at Imadori.

"I might be crazy but… Are you sure you can pull this off?"

"Certainly!" Said Imadori while putting an arm around Ichijou… Who just felt like fainting due to that single act from the blond.

"I can't believe that I am saying this but you'll have to do."

"Mikoto…" Said one of the workers.

"Stuff it. Dad put me in charge and this is my choice… Besides if we don't do anything the show will be canceled and the promoters will hold us responsible because these lowlifes were using our uniforms so it's boiled down to us or nothing."

The workers remained silent.

"Ok that makes two. Even If I join with a role then is just three. Is still not enough…"

"Jefe!" Said the muscle bound Mexican. "I'll be glad to help you with this. Just tell me what to do and I'll gladly do it!"

"Thanks. I really appreciate it!"

"No problem."

"That makes four. We still need one more… Maybe one of the workers of our company that is fit enough... Oh yes! That's it!" Mikoto had an evil smile on her face. "Harima!"

"Crap!" Harima had begun tiptoeing away as soon as he noticed where Mikoto's ruminations were going. Unfortunately it wasn't soon enough.

"And with you we are five!"

"Forget it! I'm not joining this event! Not at any cost!"

"Then what about delivering you to the police so you can explain why are you wearing my family's company uniform and being among these extortionists?"

Harima realized the position in which he was…

"What do you want me to do?"

The usual one.

* * *

"Japan. So I'm finally here." Said a young Lala Gonzales while dressing in her evil Queen costume for the Dojibiron show that she was hired.

Even thought she was very young her athletic abilities had won over the show producers and hired her immediately without worrying that much about the status of the foreigner.

But all of this didn't worried Lala that much. She was finally in Japan to…

She still didn't know why she wanted to be here that much. While it is true that her father had spoke wonders of Japan she didn't give it that much of a thought until a few days ago when the desire became so strong that she begged her father to take her to Japan.

Once they arrived (by illegal ways) they began looking for a job and once a producer saw how Lala subdued a thief on a convenience store she was hired for the show immediately.

She didn't like it but a job is a job.

Besides, his father was working as part of the security team so at least they were working together.

"Lala. Are you ready? It almost time for you to appear!" Said the floor manager to the young girl.

"Yes, I am ready."

"Very good, kid. Go out there and show them what you can do!"

It had been a rocky road but Lala was finally going to stage. She had been reviewing her routine for a long time and felt confident about it.

There were some problems however.

Like that punk that tried to attack her while she was dressing but she was able to put him down without any problems.

The door to her dressing room would have to be repaired thought.

And then there was the notification that there were some last minute substitutions. She still didn't know what to make of that.

But in any case she would her do best.

"Lala!"

The familiar voice made her turn around.

"Papa!" Lala found her father wearing the clothes of 'Mighty Wrestler,' the evil queen loyal minion. "What are you doing here?"

"They asked my help to be part of the show. I hope that we can work well together."

"Papa…"

"And I'm not the only one. Look!" He grabbed a guy that was dressed as 'Tiny' the foolish and useless monkey jester of the evil queen. "He is going to be helping too."

"Hi." Said Harima who found himself in another ridiculous monkey costume.

"Hello. Thanks for your help."

'Well. That does it. Nothing could be worse.' Thought Harima while in his monkey jester costume.

"Oh and they will be helping too." Said Lala's father while pointing to the unmasked faces of…

"Hi! Call me Dojibiron Blue!" Said Imadori cheerfully.

"I-I am Dojibiron Pink. Nice to meet you." Said Ichijou.

"And I'm Dojibiron Red, I suppose." Said a completely resigned Mikoto. "Let's just finish with this already."

"You…" Said Lala after seeing the faces of the substitutes.

"Something wrong?" Asked Mikoto while putting her helmet.

"You!" Said a threatening Lala.

"Good. You're completely in your role now." Continued Mikoto who felt a little bit uncomfortable with the company but didn't give it too much importance. "Let's go."

"You…" Said Lala while gritting her teeth and trembling with unexplained rage.

'Ok. I was wrong. This is a lot worse.'

* * *

# 10 ... Fin


	12. The Monkey and The Live Event

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

Apologies: To everybody out there that was waiting for an update to this story… Again. I can only say sorry to make you wait.

Special Thanks: To each one of you that is willing to continue reading this story even after the extended delay... Both of them. I can only say that I'll try my best to update more often. Thank you very much for reading.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 12**

**The Monkey and The Live Event**

* * *

"We want Dojibiron!"

"We want Dojibiron!"

"We want Dojibiron!"

The crowd at the Tokio Dome, composed mostly of elementary school kids, was impatient.

"Who wants to see a magic trick?"

"Boo with the clown!"

"We want Dojibiron!"

"Yeah, we want Dojibiron! Not some lame clown"

"We want Dojibiron!"

"We want Dojibiron!"

They have been waiting for an hour already and 'Chibi' The Clown (actually a badly disguised stage hand from Mikoto's staff) was doing a poor job stalling for time.

However, there was a kid among them that had another reason to worry.

"Where is Nee-chan?"

Ichijou Kousuke had been waiting for his sister and his new friend (whom he nicknamed 'Blue' after the boy's favorite Dojibiron) since they left to get some autographs but that had been some time ago and he had received no news from them.

"I hope they are ok…"

BEEP

A familiar tone followed by a vibration came from Kousuke pocket.

"A text message…" Kousuke read the missive that his cell phone had received.

'Sorry about the delay Kousuke but something happened and we won't be able to be back until the show is over but don't worry we are fine.'

"Nee-chan… don't tell me that you broke the spine of a security guard again…"

Kousuke continued reading.

'We already got the autographs and we might be able to get something extra for you but you'll have to wait until the show ends. Enjoy it! We'll meet you after it is over.

'Love. Your nee-chan, Karen.'

"Sweet! I don't know what happened but if they got the autographs then it must be something good! But nee-chan is never this good at getting stuff… not even when she gets to use her strength. Maybe 'Blue' had something to do with it?"

His musings were cut short by serene female voice coming from the dome's sound system.

"Sorry about the interruption 'Chibi' but there is a question that I need to ask our audience."

The clown just gave a silent wave to whoever was narrating indicating no problem in his part.

"The question is…" Continued the calm voice of Takano Akira (who, unknown to anybody else, had taken the narrator's duties for any inconvenience that might happen) while a complete darkness covered the stage. "Are you ready for Dojibiron?"

"YES!" Screamed the kids present.

"Then allow me first to introduce to the team mechanic: Dojibiron Green!"

Said Hero appeared illuminated by a stage light followed by a big applause after he struck a pose.

"Next…" Continued Akira from the narrator's booth on the top of the dome. "Allow me to introduce the team's explosions expert: Dojibiron Yellow!"

Yellow also appeared illuminated by another stage light also followed by a big applause while Yellow struck a pose opposite to Green.

"And now here comes the strongest member of the team: Dojibiron Pink!"

The applause was deafening now. Obviously Pink was a favorite of the audience.

"Uh…"

However Ichojou Karen (The young girl using the Dojibiron Pink costume) was immobile under the strong stage light.

"What's wrong Pink?"

"Maybe she has a cramp?"

The audience began to murmur after Pink remained immobile.

It was not due to nervousness (although she was nervous it wasn't as much as she expected… almost as if she had already done this before…). The problem was that she had no idea what to do next.

She had already seen the show several times with her younger brother but never paid that much attention to it so she was in the dark about what to do.

She knew that pink was strong, and that somehow had breasts as big as her mom (Ichijou didn't know why she paid that much attention to it though. Only that it was recent) but besides that, her knowledge of the character was zero.

"What kind of Dojibiron Pink is her?"

"What a rip off!"

"She must be a fake!"

"Yeah! A fake!"

'I should have paid more attention to Kousuke when he was telling me about this character!' Thought Ichijou. 'Now what should I do?'

"She is not a fake!"

A stage light moved to the source of the voice and illuminated…

"And to defend Pink, the team tactician has arrived…" Continued the narrator. "Dojibiron Blue!"

"Whoa!"

The dome was filled with the applause that Blue received. Imadori Kyosuke (The one in the disguise of Blue) was standing proudly.

"As I told you…" Continued Imadori. "She is not a fake. You as Dojibiron fans can feel the incredible strength of her heart that only Pink has! Can't you?"

The audience was murmuring among them not really believing it.

"It seems that we have to show them some proof. Pink!" Imadori pointed to Ichijou. "Show them what you are capable of!"

"Yes!" Said Ichijou, now with her spirits lifted.

"Look at that!" Said some audience members when they saw what Ichijou was doing.

"She is lifting not only Blue but also Green and Yellow with only her arms!"

"Look how she is moving around and jumping!"

"That strength! It can only belong to Dojibiron Pink!"

The audience was now clapping to the show that Pink was giving.

Mikoto from back stage asked one of the workers.

"Tetsu… She is not using wires, is she?"

"Nope Miko-chan." Answered Tetsu. "They have the cables connected alright but she is not using them."

Mikoto was still not out of her surprise when the announcer voice was heard again.

"And finally, here comer the team leader: Dojibiron Red!"

"That's your cue! Go and break a leg Miko-chan!" Said Tetsu while pushing the girl towards the stage.

The stage light now shined over Sou Mikoto who, after witnessing the impromptu show that Ichiou gave, realized that while the others had somehow managed to do it right so far she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

When she agreed to do this she tough that the only thing she had to do was to do some silly poses in front of the children, pretend to battle with a couple of guys in ridiculous costumes and say cheesy lines.

In other words, she thought that she could wing it.

But once she was on stage Mikoto was attacked by a serious case of stage fright.

The fact that the mousy girl that she saw before was able to lift three people and do acrobatic movements while carrying them just made her more nervous.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Thought Mikoto. 'There is no way that I can do the same! Well here goes nothing…'

"Uhm… Yeah! Here I come!" Said Mikoto while running and standing in the middle of the other 4 performers. Nervousness covered by bad acting and fake bravado hoping that that would be enough.

"And together they are…" Said The Narrator.

"TEAM DOJIBIRON!" Said the audience while colorful explosions appeared behind the 5 heroes.

'So far so good.' Thought Harima while watching the show from backstage in his costume of 'Tiny' the Evil Queen's monkey jester waiting for his moment to enter. 'The moron seems to know everything about the show and the girls seem to be doing it well. Well, Sou is doing it horribly but for a children show I think is passable.'

Harima smiled.

'Now I only have to make my entrance with these two, stand on the sidelines and let them do all the work. I am supposed to be a jester so I only have to jump around avoiding attacks until these two are defeated then I just run away and that will conclude my part. Nothing can go wrong now!'

Of course he was proved wrong at that very moment…

"And now we will call for two members of the audience so they can accompany Dojibiron on stage! They can bring a friend or a family member with them." Said the female announcer.

'What's that? They will call two kids on stage?' Thought Harima. 'Oh well it has nothing to do with me.'

"The first one is the attendant on seat F66…"

"It's me! It's me! Yahoo!" Screamed a familiar boy while running towards the stage.

"Please tell us your name" Said the female announcer while the boy received a microphone from a stage hand once he arrived there.

"My name is Ichijou Kousuke!" Said the boy happily.

"Did you come alone?" Asked the announcer.

"My older sister came here with me but left with a friend of mine before the show started. I think they are doing boyfriend and girlfriend stuff!"

'Kousuke!' Thought Ichijou while getting her face so red that not even the helmet that she was wearing could hide it.

"But my mother and Nee-chan always say that I'm mature enough to be on my own so no worries there!"

The boy's declaration was received with a big applause.

'Ichijou? That means that he is that Ichijou's Girl younger brother!' Thought a smiling Harima. 'Poor girl. She would have to act while dealing with her younger brother. It's kind of funny thought, He, He…'

"And the Second one is the one on seat D13…"

"Oh! That's me!" Screamed a voice that was very familiar to Harima.

"It can't be! That angelic voice! It can only belong to…" Said Harima out loud realizing who it was.

"Could you also come to stage please?"

Two more persons stood on the stage.

"Please tell us your name." Asked the voice of the announcer while a stage hand gave the microphone to the second guest who gave the impression to be an elementary school girl.

"Yes! My name is Tsukamoto Tenma! And I came here with my younger sister Yakumo!"

"Hello." Said Yakumo while bowing respectfully to the audience.

"Younger sister?" Asked the audience in chorus.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"What a brat!"

"She is obviously her older sister!"

"It's true! I'm the oldest!" Said Tenma while pouting childishly. "I even have a boyfriend!"

"WHAT!" Harima felt his world fell apart. "How? When? Who?"

"Nee-san…" Said Yakumo while trying to get her sister to calm down.

"Ok, ok, He is not my boyfriend… Yet…"

'Could it be? This boyfriend that she is talking about… is…' Thought Harima. '… ME!'

'Yes, finally! The promised feelings of our time together have finally arrived!' Thought Harima in his happiness while getting ready to jump on stage and declare his love to Tenma to all the present at the Tokyo dome. Forgetting that currently he was using a monkey jester costume. 'Here I come Tenma-chan!'

"He is a nice boy that helped me from a pervert some days ago." Continued Tenma. "He is so cool and manly! We have seen a lot of each other these last few days! We have even eaten curry at my house yesterday!"

'Eh?' Harima stopped in his tracks at this. 'I have not seen her in quite a while… And I certainly have not eaten curry at her house yesterday. What is she talking about?'

And then he realized.

'She is talking about… KARASUMA! Damn it! Has he gotten that far already? What can I do?'

"That's very interesting…" Said the narrator. "But talking about something else, could you tell us how you got the passes?"

"I bought them over the Internet at the Dojibiron Web site!" Said a proud Kousuke. "I even pre-ordered them!"

"Very good. It shows that you're a person that plans things in advance. That is a very good quality." Kousuke blushed a little at that. "And what about you Tenma?"

"I sent a letter to the producers asking for passes when I saw a contest in my sister's manga!"

"I see. It seems that you are a lucky person."

"I don't think so since I sent them thinking that it was for free passes for a live show of 'The 3 that were slashed.' It seems that I confused the ad!"

The whole dome sweat dropped.

"Nee-san…" Whispered an ashamed Yakumo.

Meanwhile Mikoto recognized who the younger Tsukamoto sister was.

'Hey! Isn't that Yakumo-chan? Wonder what will Harima do with her here. He, he, suddenly this lousy gig got a lot more interesting.'

"When is this idiocy going to end?" Said the strong voice of Lala Gonzales who appeared on stage, tired of waiting for her turn, dressed in a black and red costume that looked more like a royal gown. It even had a golden crown.

"Who is that?" Asked a clueless Tenma.

"That's the evil queen!" Said Imadori getting in character once again. "What are you doing here you mini-gorilla?"

"Gorilla…" Lala had felt a strong feeling as soon as she saw Ichijou, Sou and Imadori backstage. She didn't know what it was then but once Imadori called Gorilla she knew what was that strong feeling.

It was rage.

She felt a respectful rage to the ones wearing the costumes of Dojibiron Pink and Red, especially Pink. The type that she would feel for a worthy opponent.

But for the one wearing the suit of Dojibiron Blue her rage could be summarized in one word…

"DESTROY!"

And with that she dash towards Imadori. Fist first.

GRAB

But a hand stopped the attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Said Mikoto in a whisper after turning off the microphone on her helmet so nobody could listen to what she was saying. "You could have hurt him with that attack! We are only pretending here!"

"He is my enemy! I must destroy him!"

'The girl has lost it!' Thought Mikoto. 'What the hell has this guy done to her to hate him so much?'

BOOM

Something big and heavy landed on stage separating both combatants. The smoke on stage only showing his intimidating profile.

"5 against one is hardly fair." Said the deep voice coming from the smoke. "Allow me to balance the odds."

"Whoa! Is Mighty Wrestler, The Evil Queen's loyal minion!"

"He never leaves the Evil Queen's side! This would be the first time that he fights against Dojibiron directly!"

"But they are not alone…" Said the voice of Takano Akira, still serving as the narrator. "There is somebody else on The Evil Queen's side!"

"Who could it be?"

"It must be one of her most terrifying monsters!"

"Maybe is a completely new one!"

'He! He! They are excited! Excellent!' Thought Harima. 'Now that Tenma is here I will just dazzle her with my performance and score some points!'

With that Harima jumped to the stage.

"Hello Dojibiron! Are you ready to be… DEFEATED?" Said Harima while making a masculine pose.

The whole dome fell in silence.

'Hell yeah! I made a great entrance! I'm so cool!' Though Harima forgetting that…

"Bah! It's just Tiny."

"The Evil Queen's useless monkey jester?"

"Oh man! And I thought that it was somebody cool!"

… He was still using the monkey jester costume.

"What? Who are you calling useless?" Screamed Harima once he heard the audience comments.

"Look! Look! He is throwing a tantrum!"

"Typical of tiny! He always trows tantrums!"

"You little…" Said Harima with clenched teeth just barely suppressing his anger due to having Tenma present.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Isn't that Monkey funny Yakumo?" Asked Tenma to her younger sister not able to identify the guy in the monkey costume.

"Harima-san…" Said Yakumo in a barely audible whisper. Even with the costume on there were enough face features visible for her to identify the young man. Besides his voice was unmistakable… for her at least…

"Did you say something Yakumo?"

"Eh…" Yakumo considered telling her nee-san about Harima. How she already knew him. "… I just thought, that it requires a lot of courage to dress like just to make the children happy."

But decided against it.

Somehow, deep inside her, she didn't want to tell Tenma about Harima… At least not yet.

"Courage? Uhm… Maybe you are right." Said Tenma blissfully ignorant of her little sister thoughts.

"Hey you!" Said Mikoto to the three audience members on stage. "You better leave now. This could turn ugly."

"Miko-chan." Said a voice coming from her headset.

"What? Who is it? Is that you Tetsu?" Asked Mikoto back.

"Yeah is me." Said her father's longtime worker. "I'm here with the sponsors and they want to keep them up there as part of the show."

"What the… Tetsu, tell those guys that the girl here has a crazy look that screams murder! It could be dangerous for these people!"

"I'll try Miko-chan but for the time being just roll with the punches."

"I'm afraid that that's exactly what I'll have to do Tetsu. Just try to put some sense on those guys." Said Mikoto finishing the conversation.

"What's going on? Are you just going to stand there?"

"Yeah. Is the Evil Queen just going to glare at them?"

"The only one doing anything is Tiny and he is not that funny!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The audience was impatient since the only thing that they have done since Harima and Lala's father arrived was glare to each other. Well, everyone except Harima. He still was throwing dirty looks to the audience when somebody insulted him and barely restraining to use the usual vocabulary of the delinquents.

But then Lala ended the silence.

"There is a favor I need ask from you…" Said Lala to Mighty Wrestler without breaking eye contact with Dojibiron. "… Father."

"Father?" Exclaimed the audience.

"That's right." Said the voice of Takano Akira over the sound system. "The secret of Mighty Wrestler is that he is actually the Evil Queen's father!"

"Ohhh!"

"That actually makes a lot of sense!"

"Yes! That explains why he never leaves the Evil Queen's side!"

"And why he is so loyal to her!"

'What is the narrator doing? Is she making this stuff on the spot?' Thought Mikoto.

"What do you want? Daughter." Said 'Mighty Wrestler' to Lala.

"I want to fight with all my strength against this opponents, consequences be damned! Even if our jobs are in the line!"

And said and done she took off the crown that was on her head and threw it aside.

"What job?" Asked the audience again.

"They see their evil plans against Dojibiron as their 'jobs'" Continued the narrator. And the Evil Queen wants to leave that aside for one final battle with Dojibiron!"

'What kind of stupid explanation is that?' Thought an exasperated Mikoto. 'Nobody in his right mind would believe it!'

"Whoa! Super!"

"The Evil Queen will cast everything aside in order to fight Dojibiron!"

"Yes! This is truly the definitive Final Battle!"

'Ah! who cares…' Thought Mikoto while turning the microphone on her helmet on resigned once she heard the audience opinions. "Try your worst Evil Queen! That we will be victorious because good is on our side!"

In the blink of an eye Lala moved so fast that she could hardly be seen by the naked eye.

"WHAA!"

"WHOA!"

Green and Yellow were sent flying, presumably by Lala.

"The evil queen has gotten serious… Two of the Dojibiron have already been defeated!" Said the narrator. "Who will be next?"

Suddenly Lala stopped in front of Dojibiron Blue. Raised her hand and pointed towards Imadori.

"You… Are next…"

"Uh?" Was the only reaction of Imadori before Lala began moving again.

"This is IT!"

"AHHH!"

GRAB

Lala stopped just a few centimeters away of her prey (who had began to develop certain 'moisture' all over his body… specially in certain… areas…) but it was not by choice.

"And Blue is saved by Dojibiron Pink!" Said Akira as the announcer. "She has grabbed The Evil Queen Hands and it has turned in a grapple contest!"

"Go Pink"

"You can defeat the Evil Queen!"

"Pink! Pink! Pink!"

The crowds support was deafening but Lala didn't pay any attention to it.

"I knew it…" Said Lala to the girl. "I knew that you were strong."

As an answer Dojibiron Pink increased the strength of her grip.

"So, you answer no with word but with action… I like it!" And with that she increased the strength of her own grip.

"Damn it… Their killer intent is amazing…" Said Mikoto who was with the invited guests of the show (The Tsukamoto sisters and Kousuke).

"Well we shouldn't let her hog the spot light." Said with a boom a voice close to her.

"Mighty Wrestler has moved to the offensive and is targeting Dojibiron Red and the special guests." Said the narrator.

"Oh no! Pink is busy with the Evil Queen!"

"Mighty Wrestler is too strong for Red alone!"

"Come on Red! Do something!"

"Eh… you aren't really going all out, are you?" Said Mikoto in a whisper to the gigantic man after making sure that the microphone on her helmet was off.

"Don't worry Jefe. This is only a show. And we Wrestlers know how to give a good one. Look at the great spectacle that my little one is giving."

'I don't think that she is pretending at all but better give this man no reasons to make a full scale war here.' Thought Mikoto while setting in a fighting position.

"Good. Here we go!"

SLAP

"Argh!"

"Mighty Wrestler has slapped Dojibiron Red sending her flying!" Described Akira the action to the audience.

Mikoto landed gracefully on stage in front of the guests not that far away from where she was.

'Damn it! That really scared the crap out of me! These guys pulled the cable too fast! I even thought that the hit was real!' Thought Mikoto. 'Well at least I know that this guy isn't fighting for real after all. Good. I wouldn't like to fight against him when he is serious.'

"So you have some skills." Said Mighty Wrestler. "Good, I'll be disappointed if you didn't give me an interesting fight."

The enormous man prepared himself for another attack while Mikoto got ready for another pull from the cable.

"Take this!"

However before he even threw the hit a scream filled the dome…

"HARIKEN KICK!"

Mighty Wrestler fell down noisily while the one that threw said kick stood behind him confidently surprising the audience.

"It's Tiny!"

"Since when did Tiny became so strong?"

"How could he bring down Mighty Wrestler? And Why?"

The truth was that Harima saw the fights and grew afraid that Tenma could be in danger so without even thinking it over (his usual modus operandi) he attacked the guy when he lunged towards the spot where Tenma was.

He never noticed that Mikoto, Yakumo and Kousuke where there too.

"He… He… He…" Said 'Mighty Wrestler' while standing up. "That was a nice attack… one that had an incredible killer intent… It would be wrong if I didn't answer in kind…"

'Oh crap…' Thought Mikoto. 'He is serious now! He is going to fight at full strength! What the hell were you thinking Harima?'

"WHAAA!"

"DRYAAA!"

Both men clashed in a way similar to Ichijou and Lala however the wrestler quickly overcame Harima strength and threw him to the air.

"WHOA!"

He jumped after his prey, grabbed him from the ankles and held his body with his legs forcing Harima to go headfirst towards the stage while shouting…

"PILE DRIVER!"

BAM

After the impact the Mexican let go of a limp Harima who fell to ground.

"You had a great fighting spirit. Unfortunately your body wasn't up to the challenge."

"What the…" Mikoto looked at the scene shocked. She never expected anything so brutal in a kids show.

"Ha… Harima-san." Said Yakumo in a barely audible whisper.

"Now…" Said Mighty Wrestler while turning to the seemingly forgotten group that Mikoto was protecting. "… Who's next?"

"Crap!" Said Mikoto without noticing that her microphone was on while taking a fighting stance.

"Wait… We aren't done yet…" Said a voice from behind.

"So you still have some fight in you, eh boy?"

"Harima! Don't do it!" Screamed Mikoto still not noticing that her helmet's microphone was on. "You've been hurt too much! Stay down!"

"Listen to your friend boy." Said Mighty Wrestler to Harima. "Even if your spirit is willing your body won't be able to handle much more. There is no shame in giving up."

"I… don't care…" Said Harima. "… I must go on… I have to… I have to…"

Harima took a fighting position and said with all his might…

"I HAVE TO PROTECT THE GIRL THAT I LOVE!"

Everybody was shocked.

'What is that moron saying?' Thought Mikoto. 'He can't be talking about…'

"Oh my! What a surprise! Wonder who is the girl that the useless monkey likes!" Said Tenma who still believed that his was part of the show.

Yakumo just was red faced, frozen in place.

Mikoto turned to the voice, noticed the Tsukamoto sisters… And remembered that Yakumo was there too.

'Oh yeah… He must be talking about Yakumo-chan… Don't know what I was thinking…' Thought Mikoto. 'Good for her. She really has it bad for the moron so this should make her very happy.'

The audience fell in silence. They did not understand anything that was going on.

"What happened to Tiny?"

"Why did Dojobiron Red called him 'Harima'?"

"Who is the girl that he loves?"

"The secret has finally been revealed..." Said Akira who was still working as the narrator. "Tiny is actually… Harima! The useless pet monkey of Team Dojibiron! Lost a long time ago!"

"What?" Asked the audience in chorus.

"Before they received the powers that would turn them in Team Dojibiron. In a time when they were only kids that lived in the same neighborhood. They a had an useless pet monkey named Harima who one day was kidnapped by the Evil Queen and mutated in Tiny the useless monkey jester! Only Red knew about his identity and had kept the secret from the rest of the team in order to spare them the pain… until now."

'What the hell is she saying?' Thought Mikoto. 'No matter if they are kids, they won't believe such bulls…'

"That actually makes sense!"

"That is why Tiny acted so stupid! He was actually waiting for the proper time to strike the Evil Queen!"

"But when the Mighty Wrestler attacked he decided to get serious!"

'I give up…' thought Mikoto.

The public just continued with their support.

"Go Tiny! I mean, Harima! Defeat Mighty Wrestler!"

"We are with you Harima!"

"Harima, Harima, Harima…"

"Well, I guess it would be a dishonor not fighting you at full strength boy." Said Mighty Wrestler while cracking his knuckles. "Get ready for your…"

SLAM

An unconscious body was thrown between Mighty Wrestler and Harima. One that was recognized by the Mexican immediately.

"My daughter!" Screamed the wrestler while running towards Lala. "what happe…"

CLUTCH

Mighty Wrestler never ended the phrase. A pair of mighty legs were clutching his head. These legs belonged to the same person that had defeated her daughter.

"It's Pink!"

"She's holding Mighty Wrestler head between her legs!"

"What is she going to do?"

With incredible strength, and using the momentum of Lala's father run (while going towards Lala herself) and her own jump. Ichijou arched her body lifting the whole body of Mighty Wrestler, flipping into mid air and slamming him against the floor.

BAM

Mighty Wrestler remained unconscious just a few meters from her daughter.

"And that's it! Pink had defeated Mighty Wrestler using her new signature move, THE FRANKENSTEINER!"

"WHOA!"

The public roared in cheers and applause for Dojibiron Pink who had defeated the two powerhouses.

"Pink! Pink! Pink!"

The girl was ashamed. She never expected this reception. She shyly waved to the audience.

"Yes! That shows that nobody messes with Team Dojibiron!" Said Imadori Kyosuke who had run next to Ichijou.

"Imadori-san…" Said Ichoujou so softly that not even said boy could hear her while standing next to her.

"Not when we have Pink to protect us." And after saying that Imadori began clapping along with the audience.

That made Ichijou even weaker at the knees. She didn't know why but that this boy had complimented her had given a joy so big as nothing else have done before.

"Uh…"

"Mighty Wrestler is standing up!"

"Dojibiron! Mighty Wrestler is still there!"

Ichijou reacted immediately positioning herself in front of Imadori.

Imadori had also acted instinctively and hide behind Ichijou.

Mighty Wrestler walked ominously to the couple, the eyes behind his mask shining brightly betraying the excitement inside of him while doing the stoic stance.

While Imadori was praying to all the deities that he knew the deep voice of the Mexican rumbled…

"Well done girl you have defeated me fair and square…" Said the gargantuan man. "I would like to ask you to be my rival but I guess my daughter has already chosen you."

Lala was also standing up and nodded to her progenitor's words.

"But at least let me give you a memento of our fight."

With that the wrestler began to undo the ties of his mask.

"Mighty Wrestler is removing his mask!"

"We'll finally see his real face!"

Once he removed the mask he revealed that under it… He had another mask.

PLOP

The whole audience fell backward at the surprise.

"Keep it. You've earned it."

"Thanks!" Said Ichijou while the Latin American couple left.

"Oh! I almost forgot! How silly!" Said the man…

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!"

… While picking Harima and leaving the stage.

"Hey! He is taking Tiny away!"

"Bring him back!"

The audience was screaming to the man but he had already left the stage.

"Today Dojibiron won but their victory wasn't complete…" Said Akira once again as the narrator. "… But as long as they keep fighting the Evil Queen the hope to recover their long lost useless pet is alive!"

"Yeah!"

The audience filled the dome with their applause as the lights turned on and the performers left the stage.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Mikoto screams where heard in all the backstage after the show was over and all the audience had left.

The only ones from the audience that still remained were Ichijou Kousuke (who was amazed that his sister and Imadori had participated in the show) and the Tsukamoto sisters although these last two were not present in the same room as the others.

Harima has already been checked by a doctor who found the former delinquent in a very bad condition but fortunately had not sustained any serious injuries as far as he could see and had been left to rest in a bed in one of the backstage rooms until an ambulance could take him to a local hospital for more exams to confirm his diagnosis.

So Yakumo and Tenma decided to take care him in his room until the ambulance arrived.

Well, Yakumo decided to take care of him. Tenma was present to ensure that the 'useless monkey' wouldn't do anything to her sister.

Tenma felt that she had seen Harima before but couldn't quite place him (luckily for Harima the doctor had bandaged his face masking him somewhat) but Tenma still felt protective of her sister towards this boy so she decided to keep an eye on them.

Meanwhile, due to all that happened on stage Mikoto was ashamed, angry and confused and would be damned if she didn't get answers to her questions.

"Sorry Jefe…" answered an ashamed Mexican Wrestler

" 'Sorry Jefe' my ass!" Continued screaming the blue haired girl. "For a moment I thought that you and your daughter would end up killing everybody up there!"

"I'm sorry Jefe but he came to me at full strength. The least that I could do as a wrestler was to respond in kind."

"But you were goddamn close of leaving him a cripple!"

"It's a job risk. Couldn't be avoided." Said the Masked man as a matter of fact. "But do not worry Jefe. The Doctor said that he only needs a few days of rest and he would be fully recovered."

"Yeah… I guess we are lucky he has the constitution of a barbarian. A normal person wouldn't be able to recover that well." Said Mikoto while letting go a sigh.

"Yes! A strong spirit and a strong developing body!" Said Lala's father with an exited voice. "He will become an excellent rival!"

"Rival?"

"Of course! I've chosen him as my rival! Although I would have preferred the girl in pink. Her strength is beyond anything I have ever seen!"

Ichijou, who was present in the room, blushed profusely at the compliment of the Mexican.

"But she has already been chosen by my daughter so I'll respect her wishes."

"Heard that Ichijou?" Screamed Lala while pointing to said girl. "Better train hard because I'll keep challenging you until I am victorious!"

"You'll never defeat nee-chan!" Said Ichiou Kousuke, who was next to his older sister.

"Kousuke…"

"Now, now, calm down." Said Tetsu. "Keep that strength for when you are on stage again."

Mikoto let go another sigh. She still couldn't believe that this disaster had ended in Ichijou, Lala and Lala's father being offered roles for Dojibiron. Even Imadori had landed a role.

They would only work as stunts but it was a good job. She only hoped that the 'aggressions' would be controlled during the recordings.

Mikoto was offered a role too but she rejected it. It wasn't her kind of job.

Besides she was sure that if she dealt with these kinds of people on a regular basis she would end up losing her mind.

The sponsor was even interested in Harima but wanted to be sure of his recovery first.

"You little…"

Mikoto's thoughts were interrupted by Lala's picking Imadori up in an 'Iron Claw.'

"Lala, put him down. You might end up doing something that you'll regret."

"Thank you Miko-chan." Said Imadori, his voice muffled by Lala's grapple.

Mikoto had an intense feeling after she heard Imadori say that. Said feeling told her to look down… And found Imadori's hand grabbing hers and Lala's chest (one in each hand) in such a stealthy way that they could not even feel it.

"Oh Thank you so much…" Continued Imadori who was unable to see the girl's expressions since Lala's hand covered his face.

"Enjoying it Imadori?…" Asked Mikoto while her rage began to increase. Lala's too after she noticed where Imadori's hands were.

She would be impressed of his stealth skills… if they were not used for such perverted actions.

"Well… They are not that developed right now but you can tell that they will become a 'D' in no time at all."

And that comment sealed Imadori's fate.

"Now that I remember Lala…" Said Mikoto with a serious face. "There is an ambulance coming soon. I don't think they will mind taking another patient with them…"

"WHAAA!"

While Imadori's body was spinning as fast as a helicopter's rotor Mikoto went to the room where Harima was being taking care of by the Tsukamotos.

When she was about to knock on the door she heard some voices…

"I told you is not like that nee-san…"

"But everybody heard it! Who else could he have been talking about?"

Mikoto turned to source of the voices and saw Yakumo and Tenma walking back to the room with some drinks.

"Hi guys! Went out for a while?" Said Mikoto to the sisters.

"Oh hello Miko-chan!" Said Tenma while running towards Mikoto. "Yakumo went out to bring something to drink to Harima-kun and I decided to tag along!"

"Oh! I see…" Said Mikoto with a giggle while thinking… 'At least something good happened today. That confession really was something. You are a lucky girl Yakumo-chan. Must be nice to have somebody in love with you that much.'

Mikoto felt a little bit melancholic at that thought.

"Yes. I'm glad that Yakumo finally shows some interest in a guy. I tell you, Miko-chan, it was about time that it happened. But, as I was telling Yakumo, she must be sure that he is a good guy first so I'll keep an eye on their relation ship to make sure that everything is ok!"

"Yes, you do that Tenma!" Said Mikoto with a smile. She didn't know why she had made such good friends with Tenma in such a short time. They just instantly clicked, like if they were old friends already.

If only finding a boyfriend would be this easy…

"But nee-san, Harima-san and I don't have that kind of relationship." Said Yakumo.

"But he confessed up there in front of all that people! And Miko-chan told us that it wasn't part of the script! Isn't that right Miko-chan?"

"That's right Tenma. The moron was just saying what he liked up there. Luckily the narrator covered it somewhat but the truth is that he confessed." Mikoto still didn't knew who that mysterious announcer was. As as the showed ended she went to the sound boot and found it empty.

After asking the workers they said that the boot was found locked and that the only way to enter or leave it from the inside was trough the ventilation system. Another mystery for this crazy night.

"But he didn't confess to me… He doesn't fell that way towards me…" Said Yakumo in a slightly sad way.

"Bu… but… The confession…" Mikoto didn't know that Yakumo was unable to read his heart and in that way confirm that he had no romantic feelings for her but the face that Yakumo had when saying that he didn't confess to her gave no doubt that she was telling the truth. It was just too sad... at least to Mikoto.

"Hmn… If it was not Yakumo… Then who was the one he was confessing?" Said Tenma while knitting her brow and stroking her chin in a thinking gesture. "It couldn't be Karerin, she was with Lala-chi struggling in the other side of the stage and Harima-kun wasn't looking in her direction. And the only other girl in the direction that he was watching was…"

Tenma turned to Mikoto and her eyes widened.

"Ah! It was you! Harima-kun was confessing to Miko-chan!"

"Wha… Wha…" The kenpo expert was at a loss of words.

"You're mean Miko-chan! You didn't told me that Harima-kun and you had that kind of relationship when I asked you about it!"

"I-It can't be… It just can't be…" Said Mikoto more to herself that anybody else.

"Nee-san don't jump to conclusions…" Said Yakumo trying to help.

"You are right Yakumo! the only way to know for sure is asking Harima-kun directly!"

Mikoto had the same idea and while Tenma was still talking she opened the room's door.

"Harima! We need to tal…"

But found it empty.

"Eh? What happened to Harima-kun? Wasn't he here just a minute ago?"

"He was nee-san."

Mikoto just clutched her hands into fists and then screamed at her lung's full force…

"HARIMA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GONE? YOU DAMN COWARD!"

* * *

"YEOUCH! It hurts! It hurts!" Said Harima to his torturer.

"Then confess..." Said the woman with a cold voice while clutching his bandaged arm. "How did you get so hurt?"

"Uh…" Harima used his brain at his maximum capacity in order to find an answer. "… I fell some stairs?"

"Liar."

CLUTCH

"YAAAH!"

"I don't think you'll be able to get anything else out of him sempai." Said a second woman.

"You are right. I guess the guy is too dumb to actually say anything. Doesn't matter the type of pain he is in." Said the woman in a resigned voice.

"Damn it Itoko! You almost ripped my arm off!" Said Harima to his cousin.

He was currently in his room-basement at Itoko's building completely bandaged where he was found by his two childhood acquaintances.

After Akira had taken him out of the backstage room of the Tokyo dome she took him to a private doctor (A shadowy guy whose name Harima couldn't remember but he will never forget that he had black and white hair with a stitched up scar that went along his face) who proceeded to treat Harima and sentenced him to a week of rest so he could fully recover.

Harima then was left on his bed alone by Akira. Shortly after Akira left him Itoko, Youko and Tae appeared.

After a thorough check by Tae (although was sure that some body parts were checked more than it was necessary) they demanded an explanation of finding him completely bandaged.

Harima tried to say that he fell from some stairs and was recommended a week of rest.

Obviously he wasn't believed, at least not the part about the stairs.

That is why Itoko was currently 'interrogating him' in order to find the truth.

At least she had waited until Tae had left the room before she started.

"She wasn't doing anything dangerous Kenji kun." Said Sasakura Youko to the pained teen in a soothing way. "She only pressed the nerves on your arm that produce the most pain without hurting anything."

"And that isn't dangerous?"

"Absolutely." Said the woman with a smile. "Sempai cares a lot about you, Kenji-kun. She would never do anything to hurt you. Right sempai?"

"Sure, I care a lot for this moron." Said Itoko in a sarcastic way… while sporting a light blush… and touching Harima's arm again.

"WHAAAHHH! Damn it Itoko! Stop it already!"

"Then you better think it twice before engaging in something that will almost kill you!"

"It's my life you damn woman! And I do what I want with it!"

"Well, I hope that it is worth it." Itoko raised from Harima's bed and began to walk towards the door.

"She is…" Said Harima.

Itoko stopped for a moment after hearing that.

"… Baka…"

SLAM

And with that she left the room.

"Che, good riddance."

"Aw! You don't really mean it Kenji-kun…"

"How could I not mean it? She has kept me in excruciating pain since you found me here!"

"She only wanted to know how you got hurt. She worries about you."

"Well, she didn't need to put me under so much suffering."

"Well… What if you see it as a training for the future?"

"Wha-What kind of training for what future?" Said a scared Harima.

"Oh! I guess I shouldn't have said that…"

"Shouldn't have said that?" Asked Harima.

"Let's just say that enduring this type of pain could become very useful." Said Youko with a smile.

Harima nodded weakly while thinking… 'I know that I have wondered about it before but, it is only me the one that came back in time with his full memories?'

At that moment the door opened.

"Hello everybody! I'm back!" And Tae entered the room…

"Sorry about the delay… Oof!"

… With a big bundle of stuff… That included a futon, a pillow, some covers, some toiletries….

"Eh… Tae-san…"

"Yes Hario?"

"Why have you brought all that stuff?"

"Oh! That's because I'll be staying here until you recover!" Said the university student with a wide smile.

"I can assure you that everything will be perfectly fine." Said Harima unconvincingly from his bed. "I can take care of myself."

"But, how will you eat? How will you take a bath? How will you do… the other bathroom stuff?" Said Tae with a small blush. "how could you do that if you can't even get out of bed?"

"I-I'll manage."

"Don't be silly! I'm practically a nurse already so I can take care of you." And said and done Tae began to scatter her stuff around.

"Damn it! How could it be worse?"

SLAM

The door opened again, with much more force than the last time and showed Itoko…

"Very well, which would be the best place?"

… Who had brought also the same stuff that Tae had brought in an even bigger bundle.

"Itoko?"

"This is in order for you to enter Yagami High School Kenji-kun. I bet that you still haven't study all the material that the entrance exam will cover."

"Well…"

"You see, the time is running out and you haven't made any progress. And to make matters worse you're in bed unable to move. How do you think you will study?"

"I hadn't thought about it…"

"You never do Kenji-kun."

"Hey!"

"In any case, it will only be for this week. After you're fully recovered I'll leave you to your own devices again."

Harima just let her and Tae do what they wanted. He really wasn't in position to argue.

"Aren't you glad Kenji-kun? Three beautiful women will be living in your room, taking care of all your needs until you're recovered."

"Yes, lucky…" Said Harima while sulking. "… Hey! Did you say three?"

"Yes, Kenji-kun. I said three." Said Youko with a smile. "Did you bring my stuff sempai?"

"It's over there." Said Itoko pointing to a corner where she had left part of the stuff she had brought over. "By the way… I never noticed when you left that stuff in my place."

"I just thought that they might come in handy in one day!" Said Youko happily while skipping towards the bundle.

Harima was astonished, his thoughts in a disarray. The only thought in his mind was…

'I might not survive the week…'

* * *

# 12 … Fin


	13. The Monkey and The Stunt Work

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 13**

**The Monkey and The Stunt Work**

* * *

"This is ridiculous!"

The director was checking the budget for the latest episode of 'The Three who were Slashed' and this expression was his opinion of it in a nutshell.

"This cut back is horrendous! How the hell are we supposed to film the last three scenes with this budget?"

"I'm sorry sir, that's the most that the producers will allow us to spend for this episode." Said his assistant. "… But if you really want to film it as you wanted then I'm afraid that the only way is… that other option that we discussed before…"

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Of all the unlucky people in the world I must be the worst…" Cursed under his breath Harima Kenji while sweeping the set for a movie while thinking out loud how he got to his current predicament.

"I finally get a chance to get a good paying job as a double for a tv show but I get injured and out of commission for a week, unable to report to anybody and when I finally came back they tell me 'oh sorry! Is too late, we already got somebody else. But if you're looking for a job then you can be part of the cleaning staff', damn it!"

Unnoticed to Harima a guy was approaching to him while his ramblings continued.

"To make matters worse the day after tomorrow is Tenma-chan's birthday and I have nothing to give her as a present. Just once I would like something going my way."

"Excuse me… But aren't you Harima Kenji?"

"What?" Asked Harima once he noticed that he had audience.

" Are you Harima Kenji?… The one that performed as 'Tiny the useless monkey jester' in the latest Dojibiron live show?"

"That depends…" Said Harima looking at the guy. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Macintire. I'm the Assistant Director for the series 'The three who were slashed' and I was wondering if you would be interested in working as a stunt double in the show."

Harima, with tears on his eyes looked at the heavens and said…

"There is a god!"

* * *

Next day Harima found himself at an early hour on the location for the filming of the latest scenes of the most recent episode of 'The three that were slashed' in front of a gigantic individual that was introduced to him as the director.

"So… this is our new stunt double, Mackenroe-kun?"

"It's Macintire sir." Said the young assistant, a little bit bothered by the wrong name calling. "And yes, this is Harima Kenji-kun. He will be the stunt double for Yakushamaru-san."

The man got closer to Harima who flinched at the vision. He was easily of the same size as the captain of the Kikokumaru.

"He-He-Hello sir my name is Ha-Ha-Harima Kenji…" Said Harima nervously. He never found out the name of the director of his favorite tv series in his original time. In the credits it only said 'Ultra Director' but he was sure that that couldn't be his real name.

"Hello boy! Nice to meet you!" Said the man while crushing Harima's hand. "My name is: ULTRA DIRECTOR!"

"Ultra… Director…" Said a surprised Harima.

"Any problem with my name boy?" Said the man while exuding killing intent.

"No. No problems at all Ultra Director-san."

"Good! And you can call me Ultra or Director, whichever is fine!" Said the man cheerfully while the killing intent disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. "Go ahead and take him to the dressing room so he can get changed, Macintosh-kun."

"It's Macintire sir… I know that I'm only your assistant, and a Gaijin film student to boot, but you could at least remember my name." He said the last part in a low voice. Almost a whisper.

"Macintire-san…" Said Harima after they had walked away from the director.

"Yes Kenji-kun?"

"His real name is not Ultra Director… right?"

"Oh no! not at all!" Said the young foreigner while laughing. "He changed his name after getting the position. He felt that it was an artistic choice… But if you ask me I would say that his ex-wife wining the custody of his daughter had more to do with it…"

"Oh I see… So what was his name before changing it to Ultra Director?"

"It was… Ultra Editor."

Harima face faulted.

"But before that it was Inaba Shinichiro." Said the film student while smiling.

"Thanks…" Said Harima while wondering why the name sounded familiar.

* * *

"Yakushamaru-san, allow me to introduce you to Harima Kenji-kun. He will be your stunt double today."

"Hello Kenji-kun." Said the man while extending his hand towards Harima.

"Ya-Ya-Yakushamaru Kouji! You're Yakushamaru Kouji! The legendary Mangoku!" Said Harima while 'fangirling' to his favorite actor of all time.

"I wouldn't say legendary…" Said the actor modestly. "But I'm working hard in order to become a pro."

"And I have no doubt that you'll get there Yakushamaru-san!"

"Just Yakusha is fine."

"May I ask you for your autograph?"

"Sure, where do you want it?"

"Uh…" Harima looked everywhere but at the moment he only had the script that was provided to him as a reference for his role. "… Here!"

The man who represented Mangoku signed his name on the back of it while Harima went to the dressing room happily.

"He seems like a good boy." Said Yakushamaru after Harima left.

"That's what the people in charge of the Dojibiron live show said. He might be a little young but he certainly doesn't look like a 14 years old boy and you can bet that he is as thought as he looks. He will be perfect for today's stunts." Said Macintire confidently.

"But I still don't see the need. You said that our budget was low and I was willing to do my own stunts."

"I know Yakushamaru-san but you know what the producers said. You're not supposed to do them. Remember what happened when they found out that you did all your stunts?"

"Yeah… They cut the budget." Said the Actor sadly.

Truth to be told Yakushamaru felt the need in the last few episodes of doing everything himself… Like he had to prove that he was a real pro… He even felt the need to do his own stunts and the director conceded.

However when the producers knew about it they decided to reduce the budget of the show as a disciplinary action and demanded that Yakushamaru did not do any of his stunts.

When the crew said that those two things made no sense they reduced the budget even more.

This forced the director in a difficult situation. He already had a great episode in mind and most of the scenes recorded (leaving the high risk ones as the last ones to be filmed) but due to these restrictions he had to rely on a cheap stunt double and what he could savage from the budget for the special effects.

The whole staff, including Yakushamaru, knew the difficulties and tried to do their best in order to help.

But even so, most felt that using somebody as young as Harima was no good. But they really had no choice if they wanted the episode to be made on time.

* * *

"OK Kenji-kun!" Said the Director to Harima once they were in a clearing of the forest. "In this scene you'll be attacked by villagers who want Mangoku dead due to some false rumors. You must avoid all their attacks as best as you can, don't worry if they hit you a couple of times that's fine. But the important thing that you must remember is that you can't counter a single time since you're representing Mangoku and he never attacks civilians. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Said Harima confidently.

"Very well… Lights… Camera… ACTION!"

"We finally got you Mangoku!" Said an extra.

"Today is the day that you pay for slaughtering that whole village… MURDERER!" Said another while at least 20 extras jumped at Harima with clubs and rocks.

Harima was able to avoid most of them but still a few were able to hit him.

"Whoa! That Harima boy is surely a great actor! Don't you think so Yakusha?" Said the Director from his seat.

"He certainly is sir." Said Yakushamaru respectfully. "Look at that hit, he reacts as if the pain was real."

"I believe the same. What about you Mackymike-kun?"

"It's Macintire sir…" Said the slightly annoyed assistant. "But yeah. He really knows how to fake pain. And those clubs and rocks… they look awfully real. I must congratulate to our props manager in getting them with our low budget."

"What are you talking Macintire-san" Said the props manager who was close by. "Do you have any idea of how much they cost? Those that are being used over there are real."

"…"

The crew remained a moment in silence while the implications of that remark fully entered their brains.

"CUT!" Screamed three voices at once while they run towards the location where they found a dizzied Harima.

"Harima-kun! Harima-kun! Are you ok?" Asked Macintire.

"Was… was that take good?… or should I repeat it?…" Said Harima… before fainting.

* * *

"Are sure that you're fine Harima-kun?" Asked the Director to the seemingly recovered Harima.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not the worst beating that I have received."

The Director was truly sorry for what happened to Harima and, were he in a different situation, would have waited a few days before filming the next scene… But he was already pressured by time how it was.

"Very well then… In this next scene we'll be using a prop that another director was using for an adventure movie. It's the representation of a cave with cameras installed on the walls. I think that you have seen this scene in other movies; well, we will be using one of a fellow director's cave for our episode. The idea is that you'll be running trough the whole length of it while avoiding a large rock that is coming towards you. The idea is that Mangoku is escaping from the villagers that attacked him and had fallen in a cave where he accidentally activated an ancient death trap."

"I'm ready sir."

"OK, let's get ready!" Said the Director while walking towards the prop manager.

"You sure that this time is not a real rock and it's just a prop, right?" Asked the director to the prop manager menacingly.

"Yes sir. I even asked permission from the original set creator to use it."

"Very well then, just remember that being my sister's husband won't protect you forever. Everybody get ready!… Lights… Camera… ACTION!"

Harima was walking around the entrance of the cave semi hidden from his pursuers.

"Do you think that Mangoku hid in that cave?" Said the voice of an extra that could be heard from outside.

"I don't think so." Said another voice. "Not even Magoku would try to hide in the accursed cave of the assassins. Nobody has ever survived to its death traps."

As soon as he said that a gigantic rock fell in front Harima blocking the exit of the cave and began to roll towards him at an incredible speed.

"Look at him run!" Said the Ultra director while looking the action on the mobile unit's monitors. "He has the speed of a Greek god!"

"You're right sir." Said Yakushamaru who was also watching the monitors next to him. "to think that he has such a condition at a young age. And this is after receiving a pummeling. He is truly unique."

"And look at that rock!" Said the Director proudly. "If I wasn't assured that it wasn't a rock and just a prop I'll be fooled. Don't you think the same Michaelduck-kun?"

"It's Macintire sir…" Said a resigned assistant. "… But you're right, it looks very real. Chen-san really knows his work."

"What did you say sir?" Asked a nervous prop manager.

"Chen, Jackie Chen, He is the one that made this cave. You know who, the one that you asked permission to use."

"You don't mean Jackie Chun?" Asked the prop manager, now with cold sweat covering him.

"No. I mean Jackie Chen, The special effects expert. Jackie Chun is a former martial arts champion that once made a cave like this with his own hands but he used real rocks." Said Macintire while looking at the prop manager nervously. "You did ask Jackie Chen for his cave and not to Jackie Chun, right?"

"Actually…"

"CUT!" Screamed the three men while looking for the controls to stop the rock…

"AAAHHH"

However, the scream coming from there and the monitor showing Harima being flattened by the gigantic rock made them realize that they were kind of late.

* * *

"I'm really, really sorry about what happened Kenji-kun. We really did not mean to put you under those situations."

"It's okay sir. I'm fine." Said Harima who recovered awfully quick after being flattened by a rock.

Truth is that if it was any other job Harima would have run away a long time ago but he really needed the money for a present for his dear Tenma-chan (whose birthday was the next day) and he also was working in his favorite series of all time so he was willing to endure the hardships.

The Director, his assistant and leading actor were all ashamed of the circumstances. They really wanted to at least concede some time off after this but the pressure was at its maximum. They had to finish filming today and spend most of the night editing to have the episode ready for its premier tomorrow.

"Very well Kenji-kun. In this scene Mangoku will enter in a building on fire and save a baby proving beyond all doubt to his pursuers that he is not the assassin that they were made to believe that he was thus clearing his name."

"I-I see." Said a nervous Harima already imagining what could go wrong.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun. We've taken all the precautions as we can for this scene. The fire will be localized on some areas so you'll have free way to the area were the doll of the baby is located and then go out. There will be no danger at all… right prop manager-san…" Said the Director while directing a killing look to said man.

"Yes. It's completely controlled! You see here Kenji-kun the fires will be localized in these areas here and here." Said the main while showing a map. "The doll will be here in this room so, as you can see you only have to walk through this area, free of any fires, and you'll reach it. Next you only need to walk back by the same path and everything will be done!"

It seemed simple enough, even for Harima, so he had no problems with it.

"Ok then. Let's make this the last take of the day. Lights… Camera… ACTION!"

"The house is on fire!" Said the first extra expressing the obvious.

"There is a child inside! What can we do?" Said the second extra setting the complete scene.

Harima then run towards the house breaking the weak door.

"Mangoku! Mangoku is in the house!" Said another extra explaining the action.

"Well done Kenji-kun! Now just find the doll and come back and we'll have our scene."

"Don't you think that he should already gone out? I mean, according to the map he shouldn't take that long." Said Yakushamaru.

"You remember to get the doll, right?" Asked Macintire to the prop manager.

"Of course. I even make sure that is the right one." Said the man proudly. "You can even check it for yourself, Here!"

And with that he showed the doll… that he had in his own hands.

"So… If you have the doll here then… What is Kenji-kun looking for inside the house?…"

The men looked at each other in panic.

"CU…"

CRASH

The scream of the three men was deafened for a window breaking and the figure of Harima Kenji erupting from a flaming inferno with a bundle in his arms.

"Kenji-kun!"

"Damn it! The doll wasn't where it was supposed to!" Said Harima while covered in soot. "I had to look trough the whole damn place until I found it! Sorry if it's a little bit damaged but it had kind of catch fire when I found it."

The whole crew where completely silent for one moment and then…

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

All of them where clapping to Harima's performance.

"Beautiful… It was beautiful!" Said the director with tears on his eyes. "Don't you think the same Macintire-kun?"

"It's…" The Assistant was about to correct the director, when he realized that the man had finally said his name right. "… Actually you're right, Director-san. It was beautiful."

'Kenji-kun…' Said Yakushamaru to himself. '… I really admire what you have done here today. You've showed me the way of the real pro…'

"Kenji-kun!" Said the giant director to Harima while putting an arm around him. "I know that it may be sudden but I trust my gut instinct. Let me tell you that as long as I am in this business you can be sure that…"

Harima was elated. Did he finally obtained a secure job? Could this truly be his place? Had his bad luck finally run out?...

"Incredible! You are so amazing!"

And his answer came in the form of a young girl with short light brown hair who jumped from nowhere and hugged him strongly.

"Wha… Who are you?" Asked Harima to the girl who looked strangely familiar.

"Miki?" Said a surprised Director. "What are you doing here? Does you mother know about you being here?"

"Hi Daddy!" Said the girl cheerfully. "They gave us an assignment at school to describe what our parents do and mom said that it was OK that I came and take a look at your work!"

"Really?" Said the man gloomily.

"Yeah I didn't want to disturb you so I was with the crew over there watching you work. And I must say I was amazed! You work is so cool!"

"Yes it is!" Said the man cheerfully.

"You get to work with amazing people like him." Said the girl while hugging Harima.

"Eh?"

"Your name is Harima Kenji, right?" Harima, who was at a loss for words just nodded. "You are 14 years old and studying your last year on Junior high, right?"

While Harima nodded the director came to her daughter and asked…

"How do you know all that?"

"The crew told me." Said the girl while smiling. "They said that he did a great job and is an amazing stunt man. Hey Kenji-san do you mind if I call you sempai?"

"Uh… sure no problem…" Harima had finally recognized the girl as one of the future classmates of Imouto-san. He never realized that she was the daughter of the director of his favorite show. He didn't see anything wrong in letting her calling him like that. Mainly because he was her sempai anyway.

"So sempai, would you like to go out with me on a date sometime?"

"Eh… ah…" Once again Harima was at a loss for words due to the girl forwardness.

"Miki, do you mind?…" Said the director to his daughter. "Kenji-kun and I were in the middle of a conversation. Besides is kind of late and I don't want to give any worries to your mother… or her lawyer…"

"Sure thing Daddy!" Said the second year junior high student. "See you again sometime sempai! And think about my date offering!"

Harima just waved her goodbye until he was out of sight.

"So Kenji-kun, as I was saying…" Said the director coldly to Harima. "…as long as I am in this business you can be sure that…"

CLUTCH

The director grabbed Harima from his neck and began to choke him.

"… I'LL NEVER ALLOW YOU OR ANY OTHER PUNKS WHO FLIRT WITH MY DAUGHTER TO GET ANY WORK IN THIS BUSINESS!"

"Bu…bu… but…"

"No 'buts.' I will not allow anybody in this business to date my daughter. ARE WE CLEAR?"

Although fainting due to the lack of oxygen Harima managed to say a weak…

"Un… Understood…"

"Good, now… GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

And with that the director threw Harima away with all his strength turning him in only a twinkle in the sky.

"Uh… director-san" Said Macintire weakly.

"WHAT?"

"Don't you think that you are… over reacting…"

"OVERREACTING?"

"Just… just a little bit…"

"My daughter was flirting with an actor. You know what kind of dissolute life they have! I won't let my daughter fall for one of those guys!"

"I understand your concern." Said Yakushamaru Kouji. "But you know that not everybody is like that. Besides, Kenji-kun was an alright kid. You said it yourself…"

"You might be right Yakushamaru… Maybe I over reacted a little bit."

The crew sweat dropped at that. It was his overzealous protection of his daughter and the bad reputation of his line of work that made the court give his daughter's complete custody to his ex-wife. Well, that and her exceptional good lawyer.

"Mackin… Whatever…"Said the director gloomily.

"Yes sir…" Said Macintire without correcting him. He really didn't want to push his boss' patience more than it was necessary.

"Send a letter along with Kenji-kun's paycheck to the address that he provided. Tell him that if he wants to work with us he is welcome whenever he wants…"

"Sure thing sir."

"Also… That if he wants to date my daughter… is fine by me…"

Macintire smiled. "Yes sir."

* * *

Next day Harima was moping in his apartment due to the recent events.

"Man… Just my luck. I finally get a good job and lose it due to some misunderstanding. And worse of all I don't have enough money to buy Tenma-chan a decent birthday present. And I can guess that i shouldn't expect any payment for all my work..."

"Kenji-kun…" Said Osakabe Itoko while entering unannounced his cousins room with her own key (not provided by Harima of course). "Are you going to be moping on your room the whole day?"

"Scram! I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your mockery Itoko!"

"And what's with this mess…" Said Itoko while ignoring her cousins comments. "You haven't even picked up your mail!"

"Throw them away! They are only bills!"

"This doesn't seem like a bill…" Said Itoko while picking an envelope that showed the name of a famous tv studio that had 'URGENT' printed on big red letters and seemed to have been delivered that very same morning.

"Then is a pamphlet, an ad or some other trash…" Said Harima who didn't even turned to see Itoko or the mail.

"Do me a favor and just read it ok?" Said Itoko trying to give the mail to the stubborn young man.

"Fine. If it makes you stop nagging me just give it to me. I'll read it." Said Harima while extending his arm.

"Here it is. Who knows, it might be something very good."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone…" Said Harima while picking the mail still without looking at it.

"Oh by the way…" Said Itoko while leaving Harima's room. "Just in case I don't see you around tomorrow… Happy 15th Birthday Kenji…"

With that she left a small wrapped box in a table next to the door and left.

"Yeah… a happy one indeed." Said Harima bitterly. "No money, no job… No Tenma-chan…"

While saying that Harima began tearing down his mail to pieces and throwing it in a nearby waste basket still without giving it a single glance.

"Well I guess I could always go to the zoo and see the guys for my birthday." Continued Harima while preparing himself to go out. "But first I should look around and see if can get a present for Tenma-chan..."

* * *

"Wow Mangoku is great! Don't you think so Yakumo?"

"You're right nee-san."

That night both Tsukamoto sisters were watching the newest episode of 'The three who were slashed.'

Tenma had been kind of down lately due to the fact that she had been unable to celebrate her birthday since it fell on exam season (as usual) and she had to study. But the latest episode of her favorite show had done wonders to lift her spirits.

"Look at Mongoku go into that house on fire to save the children Yakumo! Isn't he the bravest man that you have ever seen?"

"It looks like that nee-san." Said the Younger Tsukamoto.

Truth to be told Yakumo didn't enjoy the show as much as her sister, but she still liked it. This episode however had really surprised her.

She had been used to distinguish the special effects on tv shows and movies since a young age but in the last few days her awareness had increased a lot. Just as her special powers.

But in this episode the special effects were so well made that they really surprised Yakumo. The way that Mangoku endured a beating at the hands of a bloodthirsty crowd was cringing in its realism… The way in which the rock seemingly passed over Mangoku while he was trying to run away from it… and now the fires on the house… If she didn't know better she could swear that they were the real deal.

"Oh my god! Mangoku is still in the house! What happened to him?"

Usually Yakumo would think that her sister was overreacting to the images on the tv but this time she also felt some kind of… anxiety at this particular scene.

CRASH

And then the Mangoku character jumped out of a window with the house on fire on the background.

"WOW! Look at that! Is Mangoku a thought guy or what?" Said Tenma while watching the particular scene.

"Yes, he is." Said Yakumo while letting go the breath that she didn't notice she was holding. And really don't understanding why. It was only a tv show after all.

"Wow! That was a great episode!" Said Tenma while the show began to show the ending credits.

"It really was nee-san."

"Aren't you coming Yakumo?" Asked Tenma when she noticed that her younger sister was still at her seat.

"In a moment nee-san." Said Yakumo still sitting. Usually she would do the same as Tenma and just leave or turn off the tv while the credits were rolling but something made her stay there until they finished showing them.

"Oh well I'll be in the kitchen then…"

While still wondering why she was still there a brief message appeared in the last few seconds of the credits.

"Special thanks to: Harima Kenji…" Read Yakumo out loud.

"Did you say something Yakumo?"

"No, nee-san. It was nothing…" Said Yakumo while turning off the tv and thinking…

'Why did Harima-san's name appeared on the end credits? It's a pity that I didn't record the episode. Maybe by reading the credits at the end I could know why they thanked him… Maybe I can tape the episode when they repeat it…"

While cleaning the dishes Yakumo kept thinking.

'I wonder… What kind of life do you live Harima-san… You take care of animals sacrificing your money and living conditions… You appear in an old church in London and help some people that were kidnapped according to Sarah… You also crash a kid's live event and help stopping some criminals that try to extortion it according to Sou-sempai… And your name appears on the end credits of a show as special thanks… You are a person full of mysteries Harima-san...'

But what had Yakumo wondering the most was something else.

'I wonder... Who is the person that Harima-san loves?… You seem to get along with a lot of beautiful girls but I don't think that you are in a committed relationship with any of them… The way that you declared your feelings in that event was so intense that it couldn't be faked… Sou-sempai continually denied that it was directed to her… And I know that it was not directed to me… I would know it otherwise…'

DING DONG

The doorbell took her out of her thoughts.

"I'll check Yakumo!"

"Very well nee-san…"

"WHAAA!"

It hadn't even pass half a minute when a piercing scream came from the front door.

"Nee-san!" Yakumo ran towards the door fearing for her sister… But she only found her clutching what seemed to be a stack of papers.

"Nee-san?"

"Look! Look Yakumo! It's the script of today's episode of 'The three who were slashed' and it's signed by Mangoku himself!"

Yakumo took a good look at it and she realized that, yes, it was the script for the episode of said show with the signature of Yakushamaru Kouji himself.

"Incredible… But, how?"

"It's a birthday present!" Said Tenma with bright smile. "When I came to check who rang the doorbell I only found this on the entrance. Wrapped on a pretty gift paper."

"Any note on it?" Asked Yakumo… who was beginning to tie ends on her head.

"Only this one."

Yakumo took it and read it out loud.

" 'To Tsukamoto Tenma. From a secret admirer and fellow Mangoku fan who desires to wish her a Happy Birthday.' "

"Isn't it cool Yakumo! I have a secret fan! I Wonder if is from Karasuma himself?"

"Didn't he gave you a present earlier nee-san?"

"Yes, but you know how shy he can get. So he made up being a secret admirer to give me a second present!"

"I wonder…" Yakumo looked at her sister… and took a decision.

"Nee-san… Will you need me for anything tomorrow?"

"Mmm… I don't think so… What? Do you have any plans?"

"I was thinking… Of going to the zoo with Sarah tomorrow…"

* * *

"Did you find everything to your liking, Ojou-sama?"

Sawachika Eri turned to her family's faithful butler with a smile.

"Everything is perfect Nakamura. It's just as you had read my mind in how to decorate the house. What did Father and Mother say about it?"

"The masters had said that, since you are the one who will be using this mansion the most, it was you who had the last word."

"I see…"

"May I ask, Ojou-sama, why did you choose today as all days to check the mansion where you'll be living for your high school studies?"

Eri though carefully about that.

'Why now of all days indeed? It's not like I couldn't have done it earlier… or later… I could even have come during the winter vacation. Besides, we are now in the middle of exam season so my trip is kind of rushed…'

"Not a reason really, Nakamura. I guess, I just felt like it."

"Understood Ojou-sama." Said the butler with a respectful bow. "Will you be going back to London tomorrow?"

"Yes, and you'd be coming with me. Unless there is something else that requires your attention."

"Your desires are my main duty Ojou-sama so, if you wish me to accompany you I'll be delighted. Should I reserve a seat on the first flight?"

Eri gave a moment of thought to it.

"Reserve one on the night flight… I think I would like to spend the day at the zoo before I have to leave…"

* * *

# 13 … Fin


	14. The Monkey and The Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

Special Note: Greetings readers!

First off I want to apologize due to the extreme delay.

If you decide to abandon this fic, well, I can't blame you. I can only say: sorry about the delay and thanks for reading the previous parts.

If you decide to give it a chance and still read it then let me say: Thank you! I'll try my best to keep writing.

And in case you're curious and have come here for the first time let me say: Welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay.

Well. I must be boring you with all this. Sorry about that too. So without further ado let's pick this fic back right where it was left off

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**# 14**

**The Monkey and The Old Friends**

* * *

"Is everything clear agent T?"

At her superior's office after her mission briefing, Takano Akira looked at her supervisor without flinching.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir."

"Granted." Said the man while sighing internally. He knew what was coming.

"It's some sort of lack of confidence in my abilities that have made you decide not to assign us the mission that was discussed before?"

"No. We have full confidence in your skills agent T."

"Is something wrong with the mission plan that I have presented?"

"No. It's a good plan agent T. It shows a great deal of skill in using your team strengths."

"It's because I have been writing fictional dramatic stories with the supervisor in a leading role?"

"No, it isn't that either…" Said the supervisor while blushing. The girl had a great deal of imagination but he would prefer if she didn't use real people (i.e. him) as characters on them.

"I just want to left clear that the scene between the commander's assistant and you was done as a tastefully representation of male bonding and not as a Yaoi or BL (Boys Love) scene as some readers have wrongfully interpreted."

"Yeah. I'm sure of that."

"And that it wasn't based in any way in a real event between the supervisor and the commander's assistant that I might have witnessed… completely by accident of course."

"Enough Agent T!" Said the supervisor while slamming his fist on the desk. "And stop playing games with me! You know very well that the reason why we haven't assigned the mission to you is because of the lack of experience of the agent Monkey! If you want this mission so badly then just request somebody else as your partner!"

"Sir. The plan that I presented requires him in that role. Using anyone else would only reduce our chances of success."

"You have that much faith in him?"

"I like to think that I'm not the only one, Sir."

The supervisor let go a sigh.

"Very well. I'll assign somebody to run an evaluation on him and determine if he is ready for it."

"Thank you Sir"

"Don't thank me anything yet agent T. We have a very short time frame so we won't be able to provide any training, our man will go and evaluate his skills. Nothing more."

"I'm sure that it will be enough." Said Akira confidently. "Anything else Sir?"

"Yes… Just one more thing before you're dismissed…" Said the supervisor while reclining on his seat. "Would it kill you to at least use fictional names in your stories?"

The supervisor could swear that he saw the hint of a smile on the girl's wooden face.

"I'll work on it Sir."

* * *

"Wait up Sou!"

The blue haired junior high student ignored her childhood friend's request since, at the moment, she was focused on finding a certain individual among the people that were present at the penguins' exhibit at the Yagami zoo.

"Come on Sou!" Said Hanai once he could keep up the pace with the young kempo practitioner that was continually moving between exhibits. " We've came here everyday in the last week looking for that delinquent. Are you sure that we'll find him here?"

"Absolutely." Mikoto answered while looking around the monkey exhibit. "Yakumo-chan says that the moron comes here at least once a week so we're bound to find him sooner or later if we just keep looking."

"Well. If Yakumo-chan says it then it must be the truth."

Mikoto let go a combination of a sigh and a grunt. It seemed that Hanai's one track mind had locked in the younger Tsukamoto and he made no effort of hiding that he only tagged along Mikoto's quest in the off chance to meet with the red eyed girl.

But Mikoto had her own reasons to be here.

Since the horrendous Dojibiron Live show the blue haired student has been trying to find the elusive Harima Kenji in order to clear up whom he had declared his love so passionately to.

Yakumo had said that it wasn't her and Tenma said that she had never met the guy. Not that the older Tsukamoto had had a good look at his face anyway but Yakumo was able to draw a very nice sketch of him. In fact the sketch was so flattering that Tenma didn't think to associate him with the 'thug' that tried to attack her some time ago in a side street (not that she paid much attention anyway since at the moment she only had eyes for Karasuma).

Who would have guessed that Yakumo was so good at drawing? Even her older sister was surprised saying that, at school, Art was Yakumo's worst subject.

The younger girl blushed while saying that she had just become interested in drawing recently. Even she was surprised of how her skills had improved.

Mikoto snickered. The girl was so cute. She wasn't surprised in the least that she had picked up Hanai's interest. Judging for her physical appearance the girl was quite the catch. Also her soft personality and good manners made her somebody easy to like. Any guy would fall in love her at first sight. And something inside Mikoto told her that this girl had several inner qualities that would make her a living Yamato Nadeshiko.

However, Mikoto could see that the girl was interested in Harima. Heck, in her opinion, the crush that Yakumo had for the delinquent was obvious to anybody that bothered to pay the minimal attention. And, somehow deep inside, she knew that it was more than a teenage crush. It was like she had been pining for the rough boy for years… and always would.

Mikoto had no idea of how she knew that (she had only met the girl a couple of times in the last few months for god's sake!) but she was certain of her conclusions.

And of course that meant that Mikoto's bespectacled childhood friend had no hope.

Not that Hanai would ever listen to her anyway.

But she digresses. The point is that Tenma didn't know him, Yakumo was adamant in her belief that his declaration wasn't directed to her. Since the other girls (namely Lala and Ichijo) were in the opposite direction where he was talking to that meant that Harima's love declaration was directed to…

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Her scream made the tigers, lions and panthers in the nearby cages to scramble away in fear.

"NO, NO, NO! There must be some sort of mistake. I have to find that goddamn moron and clarify everything!" Said Mikoto while looking frantically around the Zoo at a speed that many would consider impossible for a young girl. "I would understand if it were Yakumo-chan or even Tenma! She is so adorable that anyone would love to be around her. But me?... Impossible!"

"It´s that difficult to believe that somebody could be interested in you?" Said a seemingly forgotten Hanai.

"I guess not, but it's just… Wait a minute!" Said a blushing Mikoto realizing that she answered the question without thinking. "What the hell are you trying to say?!"

Mikoto didn't know what to expect from that question. Hanai had never openly expressed any interest in her (at least from her point of view) and she never took their family and friends' comments about them being a couple more than friendly teasing.

Could Hanai be mocking her? Even if he didn't joke about that (or anything for that matter) if he dared to make fun of her in that regard an appropriate corrective (a hard blow towards the soft regions of his body) would be necessary.

But what if Hanai's intentions were… different? What if after asking that embarrassing question He decided to follow it with a… confession?

"You…" Hanai had said suddenly in a a deep and low voice. His face showed seriousness a level higher than usual and his eyes had a strength that could even intimidate Mikoto.

"Hanai…" The girl was scared. She didn't know how to answer if he popped 'the question.' It's not that she hadn't considered it but she was sure that her feelings towards Hanai were of friendship only. She had never felt for him what she feels for Kouso sempai. Heck! She considered that Harima had more chances to be with her than her childhood friend.

'Wait a minute, Where did that came from?' Though Mikoto. 'I am not seriously considering HIM as boyfriend material. No way! I'm only interested in Kouso sempai and nobody else! The thought of me and that monumental idiot together had only crossed my mind due to his heartfelt and passionate love declaration, THAT I AM SURE WASN'T DIRECTED TO ME!' Her sudden inner anger to Harima's weird behavior gave her the strength necessary to deal with the surprisingly scary Hanai so Mikoto decided to cut him off before Hanai decided to ask something that she had no intention to answer. "Hanai!"

"Don't move!"

"Uh?" Mikoto's face was completely red now. After Hanai had said that with an authority that truly scared her and began walking towards her in a slow but resolute way Mikoto's mind had gone into overdrive thinking about the different things that Hanai might do once she reached her. Cheesy scenarios that included sakura petals out of nowhere with romantic background music and a fade to black when their lips where about to touch being the prominent ones. She crushed the thought as soon as it surfaced though "Hanai! What do you think you're doing?"

"Stay right there!"

"A-Ah…" Even with Hanai's confidence and pose (that Mikoto had to admit was somewhat attractive) something inside the young girl refused it. She thought that it could be her feelings towards Kouso that made her reject the idea of dating Hanai but deep inside it was because she considered him more as a friend (maybe her best one) than anything else. And she was scared of losing that if they became a couple.

So Mikoto got in a stance and prepared to fend off Hanai in case he tried anything.

"Hanai! I'll say this only once. Don't you dare to…"

WHOOSH

Hanai run past her at an incredible speed leaving her behind.

"Hanai?"

And when Mikoto turned to see where her childhood friend had gone she found him…

"So… We meet again. You spawn of the lowest circle of hell!"

… Throwing threats to a red panda that was caged behind her.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that he was here." Said Mikoto while letting go the tension that she had accumulated due to her overactive imagination once she notice that Hanai's words weren't directed to her but to his nemesis. The cute and recently acquired Yagami's Zoo Chinese Red Panda, Kouta-kun.

For the life of her Mikoto couldn't know why she got so carried away like that. Maybe all those comments about Hanai and her being sweethearts from their friends and relatives was getting to her.

"I can't understand why you hate Kuota-kun so much. Can't you see how cute he is?" Said the junior high student to her friend while giving a sweet smile to the small mammal while it played to chase its own tail inside the cage.

"The most poisonous animals have the brightest colors Sou." Answered an arms crossed Hanai. "Don't let his childish and lovely appearance fool you."

"Ha! There it is! You said that he is lovely!"

"Of course that it's lovely… That doesn't mean that it isn't evil incarnate."

"I give up." Said Mikoto while walking away from the cage. "Do whatever you want, just don't drag me along if something bad happens."

"I'm a man capable enough to deal with my own business Suo!"

"Hai, hai, Mr. though guy. Just don't come crying to me later. And I'm telling you now, if you drag the zoo authorities again I'll pretend that I don't know you." Said the blue haired student while walking to next exhibit. "I have no time to deal with your childish obsessions I have my own troubles to deal… with…"

Mikoto stopped dead on her tracks. In front of her, looking in a melancholic way to the new giraffe in the zoo (one of Harima's former pets, Pyotr if Mikoto remembered correctly) was a young girl with blond twin tails and elegant clothes.

'Eh? What was that?' thought Mikoto. 'Why did I felt like that so suddenly? I don't remember having met a girl like that in my life! However I feel like I just met an old friend. A very close one at that… Argh! What's going on with me! What are these strange feelings that I'm having so often lately?! I've never been a complex person and I've always hated complicated stuff!'

While Mikoto's mind was a whirlwind of complicated stuff (the kind that she hates) the golden haired girl noticed her and walked towards the suffering girl.

"Are you OK?"

"WHAAA!" Mikoto screamed at the sudden question and close proximity of the girl she was fussing about.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" the golden haired girl screamed in answer to Mikoto's reaction.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING TO ME?" Screamed Mikoto.

"BECAUSE YOU YELLED TO ME FIRST!" Screamed back the other girl.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SCARED ME!"

"HOW COULD I SCARE YOU?"

"YOU WERE OVER THERE AND SUDDENLY YOU ARE HERE TALKING TO ME!"

"YOU WERE ACTING STRANGE AND I WANTED TO KNOW IF I COULD HELP YOU!"

"AND WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO A PERFECT STRANGER?!"

"I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!"

"Excuse me ladies."

"WHAT!"

"Ah… Excuse me..." the guy that had interrupted the fight (a certain Nara Kentaro) was using an animal suit (a monkey disguise to be exact) that at first glance was too big for him (obviously a poor excuse for an uniform), which helped little to inspire respect as a Zoo employee (which he was) but never the less, since part of his responsibilities was to stop any altercations that might happen in the zoo (and two young girls screaming at each other fit that criteria) the little guy had to at least to try to stop the discussion. "… Is there anything troubling you?"

Yeah. Strong presence and skills at diffusing angry people was something that Nara Kentaro sorely lacked.

"Eh?" Both girls said in an incredulous way at the same time (in the 'what the hell do you care?' kind) at the weird dressed individual.

"Well…" the boy named Nara was even more uncomfortable at being stared by these two girls. "… It's just… you're screaming so loud... and I thought that… maybe… you needed some… help…" the teenager even looked apologetically to them at this point. "… Am I wrong?"

Once the un-intimidating little monkey had called their attention with his pitiful remarks they noticed that they were drawing unwanted attention. In other words, they were making a show of themselves.

Both girls had the decency to blush.

"Uh…" Mikoto looked aside in shame. "… No, everything is fine. I just was surprised. That's all."

"Ahem." The golden haired girl cleared her throat but still sported a healthy blush. "I was the same. I guess I over reacted a little bit."

Nara sweat dropped and sighed at the same time. But his relief was greater than anything else at this point. Truth to be told, girls like them scared the bejesus out of him. He preferred more down to earth and friendly girls.

"That's fine. Just let me know if I can be of some help." And with that the little monkey went away.

"Sorry about that." Said the golden haired girl to Mikoto.

"No, no, if somebody has to apologize is me." Said the taller girl.

"Still, it was rude of me…" Insisted the other female.

"But it was I the one that over reacted…" Said the blue haired teenager a little annoyed.

"Even so. It just wasn't proper…" Said the blonde with a visible tick in her forehead.

"I SAID I'M SORRY DAMN IT!"

"I AM SAYING THE SAME THING TO YOU BIG OAF! THAT I'M SORRY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OAF?!"

"TO YOU GOD DAMN IT! ARE YOU DEAF?!"

"Ladies…"

"WHAT?!"

Nara flinched. He truly believed that if he said something, anything, wrong to these two then this would be his last day among the living.

"You are doing it again…" Said Nara almost in tears.

"Oh." Said both girls at the same time once again.

They looked at each other for a moment and with a brighter blush than before they bowed at a perfect 90 degrees angle in front of Nara and said…

"Sorry!"

"I-its fine…" Said an already retreating Nara. "Enjoy your day at the Yagami Zoo."

And with that the little monkey ran away leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He would just rather just deal with the crazy glasses guy and his obsession with Kuota-kun which by the way was have an intense staring contest with said Red Panda at that very moment never noticing the issues of his childhood friend. It seems that Nara will have to return to deal with him anyway.

The girls looked at cloud of dust in silence until it dissipated. And then…

"Pfft Ha, ha, ha!" Mikoto began to laugh noisily.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Said the, now obviously, short tempered blonde.

"Nothing. It's just that at first sight it didn't seem like you had that kind of character."

"Ah! Eh…" The girl was blushing once again.

"That's fine. For what's worth I like it." Said the kempo practitioner with a smile. "Let´s start over. I'm Mikoto, Sou Mikoto."

The other girl was confused first but soon she smiled too and introduced herself.

"Sawachika Eri. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Crap!, crap! And double crap!" Said, among other colorful expletives, a muffled voice from some nearby bushes.

"I knew I should have gone away as soon as I saw Ojou here. Now Sou is here too! And, is that four eyes making faces to a red panda over there? Triple crap! What I'm going to do?"

Harima Kenji was having one of those days. He decided that, since it was his birthday and he couldn't spend it with his dear Teanma-chan he could always go and see the guys at the Zoo but, as usual with him lately, this only meant that he had some unwanted encounters.

So far Harima had avoided the encounters by using his bright, sharp and quick mind in order to create a foolproof plan to avoid being seen.

He dove into the nearby bushes.

It was never said that it was a good plan.

Never the less so far he had avoided being seen. The problem lied in that the bush was kind of small making it particularly uncomfortable for a guy his frame.

It seems that his bright, sharp and quick mind forgot to take that in consideration.

It also seems to have forgotten to consider the factor time in his foolproof plan as in wondering for how long those particular individuals would be in the close proximity to his hiding spot.

In other words Harima forgot to consider when the hell those accursed guys would just leave.

Not soon it seems.

"Damn it! How long I've been here? It feels like it has been 347 days!"

Harima thought about that for a moment.

"Uh? Where did that number come from? Ah who cares! What I want to know is how long I've been here!"

Harima checked his wrist watch and cursed to the heavens.

"ONE HOUR?! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR ONE DAMN HOUR?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You heard something?" Said Mikoto to Eri.

"I think I did, yes…"

"Urk!" Harima brought his hands towards his mouth forgetting that in the movement he made the bush jiggle and hurting his arms in the process. He even shoved some branches and leaves into his mouth during the process.

Anybody that ended up with a mouthful of greenery in these kind situations would have learned his lesson and keep his/her mouth closed when hiding in a bush.

Only time will tell if Harima was one of those. For the time being all his mental process was focused in the reactions of the pair in close proximity.

"It sounded like…" Harima was sweating bullets while waiting for them to finish the phrase fearing the worst.

"… A monkey." Said both of them at the same time.

"WHEM FHE GELL RRE TOU CHAYING AF MNFEIY" Said the monkey of this story while stupidly jumping out of his hiding spot.

What Harima tried to say was: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY!" but the mouthful of bush branches and leaves affected his diction in a way that, oddly, made him sound as a monkey.

A monkey chewing a mouthful of greenery but a monkey never the less.

The words (or garble, take your pick) had barely came out of his mouth when Harima realized how stupid it was to jump out of his hiding spot and yell to the people that he was trying to hide from.

However his bright, sharp and quick mind had already developed a counter plan.

He hid behind a tree.

Yes ladies and gentlemen. That's Harima's brain at its best.

"What was that?" Asked Eri to Mikoto. They had turned their attention to where they heard the yell come from only to find the source of the noise (Harima) had already hidden himself again.

They could still see some bushes still jiggling around due to recent movement thought.

"No idea. Maybe a monkey escaped from his cage and is jumping around." Said Mikoto once she noticed some recent broken twigs and still falling leaves.

"Isn't it dangerous?" asked a slightly worried Eri.

"Nah, if there were anything wrong they would have notified the public through the sound system." Said the taller girl while pointing to the speaker in a nearby pole. "I bet that is only a stupid monkey that can't even swing properly from tree to tree."

"You're right!" Said a cheerful Eri. "That sounded just like a monkey throwing a tantrum because he crashed against a bush!"

"It does! Doesn't it?"

Harima's decided just to swallow his curses before they came to any nearby ears. He also swallowed the branches and leaves that were still in his mouth while ignoring the pain that his throat and stomach felt and just wondering for how long he would have to tolerate those insults.

"I TELL YOU HE IS EVIL! WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

And from a nearby exhibit a chance to escape was provided in the form of Hanai Haruki discussing with a disguised Zoo employee named Nara Kentaro.

"Sir, please, don't yell. You're scaring the children."

"I AM WARNING THEM! THEY SHOULD STAY CLEAR FROM THIS DEMON IN RED FUR! LOOK HOW HE IS PREPARING TO ATTACK!"

"He is just hiding because you're yelling too much."

"HE ISN'T! HE IS PREPARING A SURPRISE ATTACK! I SWEAR!"

"Who's that crazy guy?" Asked Eri to her companion.

"He is just a guy who hates animals. Don't worry about him. He deserves what is coming to him." Said Mikoto while trying to move Eri away from her childhood friend. She felt that whatever trouble he might be getting from the zoo authorities it wasn't something that Hanai couldn't handle. Why, it might even do him some good in order for him to learn to avoid making a spectacle of himself in a public area.

The fact that Hanai didn't help Mikoto when the same Zoo employee was admonishing her due to a similar situation just a few moments ago didn't had anything to do in the matter. Not in the least.

And her smile wasn't proof of that. No sir.

"Why don't we go to the food court to eat something? I'm starving!" Finished Mikoto while taking Eri to said place.

"O.k. Let's go." Said the half British while following her companion.

'This is it!' Thought Harima while leaving the tree and running towards the exit. 'Now I only have to run a few meters and I'll be free… WHOA!'

Harima had almost crashed due to a cardboard box that was just lying around close to the tree where he was hiding.

'Who's the animal that just leaves a cardboard box lying around? Somebody could trip over it and get hurt! Hell! I almost broke my neck because of it!'

When Harima turned in order to, in his own words, kick it to kingdom come, the box was gone.

'What the… Was it my imagination? Ah, who cares? I have other things to worry about!'

And with that Harima ran away again without noticing that the very same cardboard box was situated just next where he had been standing.

Meanwhile, back to the Pyotr exhibit another disguised individual was paying close attention to Harima's actions.

"His stealth skills are very lacking. Although he wasn't discovered." Said the individual inside his animal costume. "I'll follow him and see what else he does. His grade however is too low at this point. I guess he won't get that mission that agent T had been asking him for. Unless he performs some radical changes during the rest of the day to convince me otherwise."

And with that the man in the Bonta-kun costume began to walk towards the entrance while chanting…

"Fumoffu!"

* * *

"Phew! I'm finally out!" Said Harima while walking away from the Zoo entrance. "Sorry guys for not being with you in my birthday but, when people like that are inside, there isn't force in existence that would make go there! Never! Not even in a million years! Or a Billion! There isn't a single thing or person in heaven or hell that will make me go inside!"

"Karasuma-kun! Over here!"

Harima had gone into hiding as soon as he heard that melodic and sweet voice. A voice that no illusion in hell or angelic chorus in heaven could hope to imitate.

"Nee-san, don't run so fast you'll trip."

"WHOA!"

And true to her younger sister words Tsukamoto Tenma tripped but her forceful meeting with the ground was interrupted by the arms of a thin young man.

"Are you o.k. Tsukamoto-san?" Asked Karasuma Ooji to the clumsy girl in her arms.

POOF

Steam came out of the older (and red faced) Tsukamoto ears as soon as she noticed who was holding her.

"Tsukamoto-san? Are you ill? Maybe it would be better to take you back home?"

"NO!" Said Tenma while jumping to her feet. "I'm fine! Let's go Karasuma-kun!"

"If you say so Tsukamoto-san."

"Nee-san…" Said the younger Tsukamato once she saw her older sister take Karasuma's arm and enter the zoo.

"Come on Yakumo. Let's enter too." Said Sarah Adiemus to her friend. "Maybe 'He' is there today."

Yakumo blushed and, along with her British friend, entered the zoo after the older couple.

After being witness to such exchange while half hidden by a tree (Harima's seems to have a tendency to hide behind trees) he blinked a couple of times and began to walk towards the entrance.

"I thought that you weren't going back there."

"If a man saw the girl that he loves dangling from the arm of his rival and do nothing then that man is dead."

"I don't know if that's a very stupid or a very brave thing to do."

"And what the hell do you care?!" Said Harima while turning in order to face his interlocutor…

"Eh? What the…"

… Only to find a cardboard box.

"Wait a minute. Isn't this the same cardboard box that almost made me trip when I was running away?"

"Hmm. So you noticed that. I guess you aren't such a lost cause after all." Said the voice from the cardboard box. "Did you also notice that somebody has been tailing you?"

"Eh? You?" Said Harima while pointing to the cardboard box.

"I'm not talking about me."

"Eh… No. Unless you count those annoying people whom I've been trying to avoid."

"No. It isn't any them either." Said the voice with a sigh. "I guess you're really green. But if you have the guts to go back there, even with your weak skills, I guess you deserve some assistance."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I've decided to give you a hand. Don't expect too much thought."

"Why the hell would I accept the help from some weirdo in a cardboard box?"

"Because I've been sent here by somebody that we both know. It's a weird fella that calls himself the god of space and time."

"He sent you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Wait a minute. Who the hell are you?"

"Well, you can call me…"

The cardboard box was put aside and an old man in a black suit and tie with gray hair, mustache and a horrendous scar on the left side of his face emerged.

"Plissken... Bob Plissken."

* * *

# 14 …. Fin


	15. The Monkey and The Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story begins during the events depicted on School Rumble Z 09. It is a Monkey Faction fic (Harem for those not used to the term). There will be some crossovers during the story but they are mainly cameos. It is not a sequel of my previous School Rumble Story (School Rumble: Final Rumble). Finally I would like to apologize if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**School Rumble: Time Rumble**

**#15**

**The Monkey and The Snake**

* * *

"This is Snake. Agent Monkey, can you hear me?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY?!"

"I thought that we had agreed in using that as your codename?"

"And why in the name of all that is sacred are we going with that you damn Plissken? Can't it be something different?"

"I think it's appropriate considering the circumstances since you're trying to infiltrate a Zoo. My code is Solid Snake, yours is Agent Monkey. Besides, I find it quite descriptive of you as an individual."

"If that's the case then I should call you Old Snake!"

PYUU

"What was that?"

"Psyche Gauge went down."

"What?"

"Nothing." Said the veteran warrior with a sigh trough the communicator to the former delinquent. "Anyway, what would you like your codename to be?"

"What about, 'Tenma's Love Warrior'?"

"I would prefer to call you 'Green rookie'."

"Che, whatever. Call me anyway you want."

"So, Agent Monkey it is." The man was smiling at this point. "And remember to keep your voice down. We aren't using codecs."

"Co-what?"

"Never mind. Just remember that you shouldn't talk too loud, much less yell. This is supposed to be a stealth mission and unnecessary noises may reveal your location."

Harima decide to bear it. It wasn't every day he found somebody willing to give him a hand. Even if they were weird old guys.

And with that he remembered how he met this strange individual…

* * *

"Your name is Bob Plissken?" Said Harima to the weird old man that just came out from a cardboard box.

"Anything wrong with that?"

"It just sounds... weird. You're really a weird old man."

"Look who's talking. A guy that decided to send his whole universe back in time in order to have a second chance to get a girl."

"Not any girl old man! But the most beautiful woman to have ever walked the surface of the Earth."

"Well... I'll admit that she has a certain something that makes her special. And also she is kind of cute."

"Uh..." Harima began to eye the man in the black suit warily. "Of course she is."

"Why, she could even make a good wife."

"Don't get any weird ideas! You have no chance of getting her!"

"Calm down kiddo. I'm not the one after her. She isn't my type."

"Then, what the hell are you doing here? I thought that the accursed god had wiped out everybody's memories."

"As far as I can tell he did. But the thing is that I'm not from this universe."

"Eh?"

"It looks like there are several universes out there. Each one different to the others. Some in small ways, others in big ways. Sounds like something taken from the comic books, uh?"

"Sounds awfully complicated to me…"

"I thought that could be the case. Well kiddo, just think of me as somebody from a totally different world… One where war and conflicts have shaped it in a pretty much sad world."

"Sounds depressing."

"Well, even there we still have some hope. We have worked hard for it but finally we can see some light at the end of the tunnel."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"I'm getting there don't be so impatient. As I was saying, I was there, minding my own business, when suddenly I meet this weird fella and makes me an offer..."

"Let me guess. To send you back in time in order to fix the crap sack place that is your world."

"No. He didn't say that. No, what he offered me was a peek to your world."

"A peek?"

"Yes. As I was saying, I was just minding my own business when this very weird fella appears out of nowhere, introduces himself as the god of space and time and asks me if I want to take a look to a world different from mine."

"Uh? weird."

"Well, once I recover from my shock I say to myself that I must be dreaming so I answer 'Sure show me this place.' And then he takes me to this weird big room and begins to show me scenes from this world. The main parts in its history that made it different from mine."

"He did? He never showed anything to me."

"He then shows me highlights of your first going through to get that Tenma's girl heart and..."

"And..." Harima was in expectation thinking that he had inspired somebody with his life.

"It was painful to watch."

"Eh?"

"I mean, really painful. And I've seen painful. Believe me."

"Can't argue about that." Said a crestfallen former delinquent.

"He then proceeds to explain me the deal that you made. Go back in time; wipe everybody's memories and so on and on."

"Oh..."

"And then he shows me your, uh, misadventures since you've made the deal. I was interested since I thought that you really couldn't make it any worse than the first time."

"And?"

"I was wrong."

"Well, sorry about that. But I'm just getting started!"

"In any case, he then asks if I wanted to take a closer look and here I am."

"Che. That was an awful long explanation."

"Meh. That's something I´ve gotten used to. It doesn't make it less annoying though."

"So, are you going to help me get rid of Karasuma?"

"Hold your horses kid. I'm not helping you getting rid of anybody. Hell! I won't even teach you anything!"

"Then how are you helping me?"

"Here, catch." Said the clone of Big Boss while tossing something small to Harima.

"What's this?"

"You should recognize it. That hot cousin of yours used one to help you talk to your dream girl once when you were in the hospital." While Harima showed a look that indicated that he remembered the particular event the aged man continued. "You know, if I were you I would have tried to become kissing cousins with her already."

"Nah. Never understood why so many guys are after girls like her. She is a total pain no matter how you look at it." Harima didn't notice the incredulous look that the infiltration specialist threw at him. "Besides, one of these days she'll end up with Youko, I'm sure of it."

"That's the other totally hot girl that was her Kouhai, right? Man, that shouldn't stop you to try a move on her. Hell, you could try a move on both; you might even get a 'two for one' special."

"What kind of pervert are you? Besides I already told you that I'm not interested in those two."

"I get it. Let's try this thing…" Said the rugged soldier while the time traveler was still busy putting the communication device in his person. "I'll take point and enter the place. I'll call you once I'm position in order to start your mission. Since we'll be treating this as a stealth mission we'll use codenames and since we're in a zoo I think we should use animal codenames. Agreed?"

"Sure, whatever you say. How did this thing go again?" Said Harima more focused in trying to remember how to put the communicator in his person than in the actual conversation.

"Very well then... I'll be Solid Snake and your code name will be Agent Monkey."

"Ok old weirdo. Your codename is Solid Snake... He! he! Solid Snake. Wonder where the hell that came from... and I'm Agent Monkey... Eh? WAIT A MINUTE!" Once Harima had realized what his code name would be his instructor had left.

"Damn old man."

* * *

"Agent Monkey, do you copy?"

"Uh?" So deep was Harima on his reminiscence that he forgot what he was doing until the familiar voice was recognized. "Oh! Yes! Here I am!"

"I was getting worried. You were silent for an awful long time."

"Well, I was... thinking."

"Very well then try to think faster. In a stealth mission time is of the utmost essence."

"I understand."

"Why, your final rank will depend of it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Forget it. Let's begin by checking your gear. What are you carrying? "

"Uhm... Let me check... 50 yens in my wallet, a piece of gum... and my clothes."

"That's it?"

"What did you expect? I'm broke! I spend all the money that I had just to pay the entrance the first time!"

"You only had the money for the entrance?" The former soldier face palmed. "Going there with only that... You might as well go naked. You know, I'm even thinking of changing your codename to Naked Monkey."

"You son of a... Uh?"

"What happened?"

"Found something on the floor... Damn. It's only a matchbox."

"Does it have anything inside?"

"Only a few matches."

"Take them with you."

"What good can these old fashioned stick matches do?"

"You never know..."

* * *

"Mommy! mommy! Let's see Kouta-kun!"

"Yes, yes, we're going just don't let go of my hand and don't run." Say the mother lovingly to her child.

"Kids can be so childish." Said Tsukamoto Tenma with a superior air in her voice. "They only focus in what they want and not in what… WHOA! A NEW MANGOKU CELL STRAP! LET'S GO AND BUY IT YAKUMO!"

"Nee-san..." Said Yakumo while sweat dropping at her running sister with her friend, Sarah Adiemus, patting her back comfortingly.

"Tsukamoto-san seems very energetic today." Said Karama Ooji while watching the older Tsukamoto give a starry look to said strap in the souvenir stand.

"Ye-Yeah..." Said Yakumo. It seems that not even in the company of her beloved Karasuma Tenma could completely let go of her 'energetic' self. Yakumo wondered what kind of impression her actions would leave on the older boy.

"I like it."

"Uh?"

"The energy and optimism that Tsukamoto-san puts in everything in her life." Continued the seemingly stoic boy to the surprised girl. "I admire that part of her."

"Yes. Me too." Said Yakumo with a smile.

Although she could read Karasuma's mind (as with most males and several females) the way that his thoughts were presented to her were confusing… Not in a scary or disturbing way, just unique... and very cryptic. And that was why she was unsure of his feelings towards her older sister. So when the mind reader heard him say those things about Tenma she felt reassured.

And deep inside of her Yakumo felt that she just needed to find one specific person to make this day perfect...

THUD

"What was that?" asked Sarah Adiemus after hearing the sound of something heavy falling to the ground.

"Maybe a monkey fell from a tree." Said casually Karasuma.

"Poor Monkey. I just hope it's not one of Harima's sempai friends." Added the British girl.

Yakumo looked at the direction from which the noise came from with curiosity but couldn't see anything, only some bushes close to a tool shed moving like if they were recently disturbed. Since she couldn't detect any thoughts coming from that direction she thought that it was an animal or an object, and since no movement was noticed afterwards she thought that it was the second possibility.

Still, she wanted to take a look in case it was...

"YAKUMO! Nee-chan needs some money! Mangoku's cell strap is more expensive than what I thought!"

Yakumo's thoughts were interrupted by the tear filled face of her sister.

"I'll buy it for you Tsukamoto-san." Said Karasuma while walking towards the stand.

"Really?! Thanks Karasuma-kun!"

"Nee-san..."

"Come on Yakumo, let's keep them company for a while." Said Sarah while holding the black haired girl's hand. "Afterwards we can look for Harima sempai by ourselves so you can talk with him."

"Eh... I-It's not..." Stammered the blushing girl.

"I just said 'to talk with him.'" And here the blonde foreigner smiled. "But it's up to you which will be the topic."

Yakumo blushed but nodded.

"They are gone..." Said a whisper inside the bushes.

"Damn, that was clumsy. Try to keep your movements silent, Monkey."

"I would like to see you try to jump over the wall of this place and land noiselessly in these bushes."

"I did. It wasn't that difficult."

"What? You didn't pay your entrance?"

"Why should I?"

"Cheap old man."

"At least I'm better than a broke green rookie."

RUSTLE

"Stop moving the shrubbery so much Monkey, you'll draw attention."

"Excuse me..." Said a soft voice behind Harima. "May I help you?"

WHAM

"What was that?" Asked a worried Snake.

"A weirdo dressed as a monkey appeared behind me so I knocked him out."

"Damn! Must be a Zoo employee that came to check the noise that you made while sneaking in. I told you to be careful! Did anybody notice you hitting him?"

"Let me check... I don't see anybody. Just some weirdoes in costumes. Maybe they think that he is taking a leak?"

"In any case is dangerous to remain there. We have to change locations."

"What about the monkey dude?"

"That's a tough one. It's a pity that we don't have a locker around where we can stuff him for a while."

"Well… It seems that he came out of a shed that is just next to these bushes."

"Then what are you waiting for?! Get inside there without being noticed and drag that guy there."

"Ok, ok, I'm on it."

With a little bit of difficulty Harima was able to drag the unconscious form of Nara Kentaro to the unlocked tool shed without drawing attention.

Except that of a certain individual in a Bonta-kun costume...

"How is he?" Asked the former Fox Hound agent to Harima once he was inside the shed.

"I guess he is fine. I didn't hit him that hard. Just let me remove his mask and check his head. Huh?"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"I know this guy! He was my classmate in high school... I mean he will be my classmate... I mean... Oh hell! Time travel complicates things too much! You know what I mean, right?"

"I guess so. You mean this guy was your classmate in the original timeline."

"That's it! His name is... Nara... I think. I only remember him because he was after Tenma-chan for a while."

"Seems your girl is somewhat popular, uh?" Harima gritted his teeth at the comment. "But you know, I think I remember having seen a boy named Nara in some of the images that that 'god' showed me of your life before coming here. Tell me, does this guy has blue hair, is kind of scrawny, and doesn't seem to stand out too much?"

"That's the guy."

"And how is him?"

"He is fine. He doesn't even have a bump. He is just out cold."

"Good. I don't want getting any casualties in this type of missions. And talking about that, Are you still able to see your objective."

"Never lost my sight of her heavenly factions."

"Good... I guess. Anybody else in the vicinity?"

"THAT BASTARD KARASUMA!"

"Lower your voice you Monkey! Remember we want to avoid drawing unnecessary attention!"

"Uh?... Where I am?"

WHAM

"What was that?"

"Nara woke up so I punched him again."

"Uh... It's ok... I guess. Just, don't overdo it." Said with a sweat drop the war veteran.

"It's fine. I didn't hit him that hard. Besides, the shrimp is tougher that he looks."

"Good to know. Now, returning to your objective, besides Karasuma, is there anybody else with her?"

"Yes. Imouto-san and her blonde friend are with them."

"The psychic and the nun uh?" Here the man's voice got noticeable softer. "You know, I've had bad experiences with mind readers before but I guess that girl is Ok."

"Who's a mind reader?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot that you have a horrendous memory."

"WHAT?!"

"Keep your voice down! You´ll wake Nara up and I don't want you to hit that guy more than is necessary." Chastised the Snake to the Monkey. "What I wanted to say is that I'm surprised that you haven't made a single move towards the younger sister of your beloved Tenma. She is a nice girl, a great housekeeper, loyal to a fault… Not to mention that she is also a real beauty. If I were in your shoes I would have at least tried to date her. Hell! I guess she wouldn't mind if her nun friend tagged along. Another 2 for 1 just before your eyes."

"Imouto-san? No way old man. You may have not noticed it but she isn't into guys. She likes girls."

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Well... She doesn't get along with any boys except my little brother; she only has gals as friends.. Why, the only guy that she is always comfortable with is me!"

"And that doesn't tell you anything? Like, she is so in love with one guy that she is faithful to him even if he doesn't notice her?"

"Oh! Now I remember! You are right old man! Imouto-san is in love with a guy!"

The man with the codename Solid Snake smiled when he heard the young boy say that. It seems that Harima still had some hope.

"Man, I'm a moron for not remembering her feelings." Continued Harima. "Imouto-san has been in love with the same guy since the previous time! And since that bastard god said that when the time would be sent back they would keep their feelings then that means that she is still in love with him! Imouto-san. You're so faithful that even if your mind can't remember your beloved's face your heart will remain loyal until fate allows you two to meet again."

"Enough with the mushy words. You'll make me sick" Said the aged man while thinking that if he mentioned Caribou at any moment he would sue. "What've you decided to do?"

"I'll help her of course! If I get her with Karasuma then it will help me to get with Tenma-chan too!"

"Karasuma? You think she is in love with that weirdo?"

"But of course she is! I had already figured out the first time that I went through this. The only reason why Imouto-san never made a move was because Tenma-chan was in love with the bastard." Here Harima made a pause and took a thinker's pose. "You know old man, it's tragic if you think about it, she is in love with a guy that only has eyes for her sister so, as an act of kindness, she decided to step aside and let them be together. But she is still pinning for him even from afar hoping that someday he would notice her and return her feelings even if only a little."

"For the love of... How can somebody be so wrong and so right at the same time?"

"Hey old man! They are moving. I'll follow them."

"Not so fast rookie. You'll be spotted right away. We need to find a way for you to follow them without being noticed."

"Forget it! I'll go alone from now on. You've only been holding me back since we met so you can go and look for any other morons that want your stupid advice!"

"Meh. Suit yourself ungrateful kid. Just don't come ask for help if you're in trouble."

"I won't you crazy old... Uh? What the..."

"Something wrong kiddo?"

"Ojou and Sou are sitting in a bench just across from this shed."

"Oh that other totally hot blond and her stacked martial artist friend? You know, that's another pair that you never even try to approach. The blond is a little snobby but seems to be a great gal. And her friend Sou, from what I've seen is the type the gal that gets along with anybody and I bet that she would give you a date if you only ask nicely..."

"Old man..."

"What? You know I'm right. You only have to blame yourself if you never tried anything. Damn! it's a wasted opportunity right there. It's amazing how many nice hot girls are there in your life. They even come in pairs!"

"Knock it off! You damn pervert!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you didn't need my help. I'm sure that you'll be able to sneak out of there without any help from me. Sorry about that. Well, good luck kiddo!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Maybe... you could... you know... give me some pointers..."

"And what about me being an old weird pervert?"

"Eh..." Harima was picking at straws here. "I'm sorry?"

"Can't hear you..."

"I SAID I'M SORRY DAMN IT!"

"Hum... I'm not sure..."

"Please, I'm begging you here. My life is in danger if they see me out there! You don't know what they are capable of. And I'm losing a golden chance with the loveliest girl in history!"

"Ok. I'll help you. But only because I'm finding this situation quite interesting."

"Thanks Old man! So, Any suggestions?"

"Check the shed and see what we have to work with."

"Ok. Let's see... Some fire works, cleaning supplies, more fireworks, some medicines, even more fireworks..."

"That's an awful lot of fireworks."

"Well it's almost Christmas and this town has a tradition of launching fireworks from several locations for that night. I guess this is part of the Zoo supply."

"But still, is dangerous to leave them like that in an unlocked tool shed. There are kids around for god's sake! Try to lock the door with something in the way out. It'll also help in case the Nara boy wakes up."

"Got it."

"Good. Now, in order to get you out there without being noticed we'll need perfect stealth equipment. There should be some cardboard boxes in that shed…"

"No! Forget it old man! I'm not going to be a weirdo that hides in a cardboard box! Not in your life!"

"I'll let you know that cardboard boxes have saved the lives of countless soldiers. Why I think is no exaggeration to call it the supreme stealth equipment. What's more, once you've honed your skills enough the cardboard box becomes a great meditation place even."

"Old man... Are you a cardboard box fanatic?"

"Uh… It doesn't matter. I guess you're still too green to understand the utility of a cardboard box. Right now, for you, it must be just a box made of paper but I hope that, with time, you'll understand."

"Yeah, right old man..."

"So what else do we have there? Are there any janitors' uniform in there?"

"Nah. Just some zoo equipment. No clothes whatsoever. The only clothes here are mine and the Nara's monkey costume."

"A monkey costume uh?..."

"Eh?... Oh no! I know what you're thinking old man. And not in a million years I'll wear that! I've had enough of being called a monkey! I've even been dressed as one several times already! enough it's enough!"

"Then is back to looking for a cardboard box."

"I'll dress up with Nara's costume."

"Good monkey."

"Shut up! At least let me suit up in peace. Damn! The costume is too small for me to use it over my clothes I'll have to undress to my underwear."

"Hurry up or your objective will move."

"I know, I know... Great! There goes my wallet, let me pick it up. Uh?..."

"What happened."

"I just found something in my wallet. It's a life time pass to enter the Zoo."

"What the..."

"Ah! I remember now. They gave me this once they adopted the guys in the Zoo. They say that it was in order for me to check on them whenever I wanted. I think I just put it here and forgot all about it."

"So… You had this the whole time... And could have avoided jumping over the wall..."

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Damn green rookie monkey."

"Ugh..." Harima didn't say anything else. Since he remembered that he also had this in the original timeline too... And never used it. He had just paid his entrance every single time that he went to check on the guys. So he felt that, at least this time, he deserved the old man's insults.

* * *

"Wait Shuji!"

"Damn Mio! You're too slow." Said Harima Shuji to his classmate Tennouji Mio.

"It's just that Shuji is too fast. Tsukamoto-san must be a real beauty for Shuji to look for her that much."

"Wh-What are you saying baka?!"

"It's just that since that day, when you saw her in the zoo when you were looking for your oni-chan, that Shuji hasn't had spoken about anything else that isn't Tsukamoto-san."

"I-it's not like that Mio-baka! I just want to give to Aniki his birthday present and here is the place where he would most likely be today."

"But you could just leave your oni-chan's present at his apartment. You even have a key."

"Ugh..." Shuji was left speech less. How could he explain to Mio the mysterious and incredibly strong attraction that he felt for that older girl that was walking along his older brother that fateful day. Why, he couldn't even understand it himself!

In any case Shuji racked his memory and decided to use the most mature reply that he could come up with.

"Shut up! Baka Mio!" Said Shuji while running away.

It has to be remembered that he is Harima Kenji's younger brother. And, although with considerable more common sense and brains, there was something of his older brother in him still.

"Wait Shuji! Don't leave me behind." Said Mio while trying to keep up with her classmate. Completely unnoticing somebody familiar entering the Zoo at that very moment.

"So this is the Yagami Zoo." Said the massive Tennouji Noboru while looking and the entrance not noticing his younger sister running after a classmate.

But he wasn't there to take care of his sister or anything like that. Tennouji was there for a personal issue.

Although a famous street brawler Tennouji never felt the need to go out of his way and find opponents (there were usually enough delinquent wannabes that challenged him at his school for that) until a few months ago, when he felt an indescribable feeling of facing a particular punk.

A junior high delinquent that was said to be a true demon. One that faced Yakusa during a night in a fight so vicious that explosions were involved.

A guy that had been seen often at the Yagami Zoo.

"Today... today is the day that you'll finally fight me... Harima Kenji!"

* * *

"Ugh... Where am I?" Said a groggy Nara Kentaro while recovering consciousness.

The place was slightly dark but his vision was recovering quickly. He still wasn't able to move thought.

But all his answer came to him quickly enough to induce him into panic.

"Uh? Why am I in my underwear?... And, why I am all tied up?"

"Shh. Be silent."

Nara turned to the source to the voice but a moist cloth was put over his nose and mouth and he was going back quickly to the land of dreams.

He was able to catch a glimpse of his captor however…

"A... monkey?"

And with that Nara was unconscious again.

"You sure this stuff is safe old man?" Asked Harima Kenji while wearing Nara's way too small monkey suit.

"It's safer that hitting him." Answered the living legend trough the communicator. "Besides, that medicine that you found in the shed will make sure that he remains there until nightfall. Still lock the door on your way out."

"Don't worry. I will. Hey!"

"What?"

"I didn't notice before because some boxes were blocking it but there is a window here that would make him visible from outside! he could use it to escape!"

"Damn it! The medicine is good but I would like some guarantees that he remains there until we are done."

"I'll just cover the window with some of this firework boxes so nobody will be able to see him from the outside. Besides he is securely tied up. All that remains is to cover his mouth with some duck tape so he doesn't make any noises."

"Just be careful and don't cover his nose. I don't want any casualties here."

"I'll be careful..." Said Harima while finishing putting the tape over Nara's mouth. "There! The loser should be fine until we're back."

"Ok then hurry up and go out of there. You've lost too much time already!"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Here I go Tenma-chan!"

Harima strutted out of the shed full of confidence (well, as confident as a guy could be while using a monkey costume several sizes too small anyway) thinking that avoiding Eri and Mikoto while getting out of the shed will be the worse part of his 'mission.'

Oh, how little did he know...

* * *

# 15 ... Fin


End file.
